The Devil's Addiction
by Aikiko Rei
Summary: The Child of The Mistress of the Night, The Lord of the Western Lands. A Union of a earthly celestial being and a dog demon. What does this union bring? Will she break his cold heart and end his hatred towards human and his half brother Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**In The Beginning **

In the moonlight, I stood on the roof of the pagoda. The night sky clear, with occasional gloomy clouds, as a gentle breeze blew across. The night's peaceful and tranquil. There I stood, clad in a black ninja suit, I waited. Then I saw him, tall and lanky; His purple demon markings prominent on his flawless fair skin. His long silver hair blew gently in the night breeze as his golden eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Calmly, he walked across the courtyard towards his sleeping chambers. My eyes followed his every move as I waited for the right moment. Suddenly, he looked back and peered up on to the roof area. I ducked and waited. His eyes narrowed for a moment and he finally turned into his chambers. Gently the door closes, and out from my hiding place, I peeked out. I glanced around, sensing that it was safe; I jumped down towards the long walkways. I cautiously sneaked along the corridor towards the weapon chamber, which was on the left of his chambers.

Stealthily, I sneaked into the weapons chamber and grumbled to myself in a low mumble.

" All this trouble, just to get my sword back. If only that stupid KeiKo had taken care of it."

I looked around. It was a massive hall with an array of weaponry, both old and new. Kitanas, broad swords, crossbows and spears lined the walls, but I can't find my sword anywhere. Then I saw it, on a pedestal stand, my sword was placed, as if it was on display. Slowly and cautiously, I walked towards it. As I neared it, I suddenly sensed another presence and a gush of cold air blew around me.

" I knew that something was amissed."

A soft deep velvetly voice said and I turned around and saw him. Standing at the doorway, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, stood, looking at me. His face expressionless, although amusement played in his golden eyes. I stared back at him silently as he continued, walking towards me slowly.

" It took you long enough to show yourself. All this because of this sword. "

He nodded towards my sword.

"Angel's Tears. The sword made from a fallen Angel's bones, embedded with the sacred tears of the immortal being of the Eastern Skies. Impressive and yet intriguing sword, isn't it? Why do you want it so bad?"

His golden eyes flashed a stern and cold glare.

"Because it belongs to me. Let me have it or we shall do this the hard way."

I replied calmly.

A low chuckle was heard.

" Sometimes, the hard way is the best."

Suddenly, he lunged forward and I dodged just in time to see the gleam of a blade in the moonlight.

"Toukijin."

I whispered as I landed away from him. Our eyes met and he smirked.

"Very good. It seems to me that you might prove to be a worthy opponent. Now let's see how good you actually are, shall we?"

He said as he lunged forward again with lightning speed. I dodged out of his way and quickly reached for my sword. I pulled my sword from its sheath and I felt him advance behind me. With a crystal clear clang of metal, our blades met. I gave him a smirk as we pushed away. I blocked and dodged his every attack. As I somersaulted away from him, he suddenly slammed me against the wall; his clawed hand went around my neck. Fear flickered in my green eyes for a moment and then followed by defiance. Lord Sesshomaru remained expressionless as he exclaimed in a low mutter.

"Amazing."

He said.

"I've never seen such purity."

Without warning, he pulled off my mask and his lips came crashing down on mine. Persistent, persuasive warm lips caressed mine as I closed my eyes. A gush of blood rushed to my face as he continued to kiss me. His tongue probing gently. Without thinking, I granted his tongue access into the inner recesses of my mouth. Immediately, his tongue darted in. I moaned at the sudden intrusion and my hands crept up his lean body, only to have them pinned above my head. He deepened his assault on my lips as his body pinned me against the wall.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Are you alright?"

A voice from outside shouted. Sesshomaru pulled away and released his hold on my neck and hands. He turned around as he replied.

"I'm alright, Hiro. Nothing's the matter here."

At that moment, I quickly jumped out of the nearby window and leapt up onto the roof, heading straight to the top of the castle walls. As I stood at the top of the wall on the far end, I looked back. Sesshomaru turned and looked around, seeing I have escaped. He looked out of the window and saw me standing on the castle wall. The wind blew as my long black hair, masked the bottom half of my face. My green eyes glimmered as I smiled a small smile. Sesshomaru looked at me from a distance with compelling golden eyes. I pulled away from his smoldering gaze and leapt off the wall to head home. A small smile played on his lips as he watched me go off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess Rei?"

My servant girl, Miko said as I was taking my morning bath.

"His Majesty requests that you join him for his morning assembly."

I nodded without turning my head and Miko bowed as she left. With my hair tied up, the Haiku inscription tattoo of the word "Jade" can be seen at the back of my neck. I got out of the floral bath and dried myself. I put on my royal robes and tied my hair in a loose ponytail.

"Princess Rei, are you ready?"

Miko asked. I walked out of my chambers and nodded. I walked down the long corridor, followed by Miko and Ryukio, my other servant girl, towards the grand hall. In the Grand hall, was my father, Jiro Takena, Emperor of the Eastern Land, seated at his throne. On his left and right were his ministers and advisors. As I walked in, I bowed and took my seat, just to the right of my father. My father surveyed the attendance of his court and then said in a deep rich thundering voice.

" Now that everyone is here. Let us proceed with the morning's daily affairs."

The ministers each one proceeded by presenting the progressions and problems of the different region under my Father's Rule. After that was done, my father then asked.

"Is that all?"

He waited for the ministers to nod before continuing.

"Since we are all done, I have an announcement to make."

He then turns to look at me.

"Princess Rei is now hereby betrothed to the son of Emperor Ichiro Sanga, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

My father announced. My eyes widened with disbelief for a moment and then regained back their glazed look as I tried to calm myself down.

"We will set of to the Western Lands tomorrow morning and they will be wed by the end of the week. Now, go on with the duties of the day."

My father commanded as his ministers bowed one by one as they left, till I was left alone with my father. He turned to look at me and then asked me with a tender voice.

" Reijin, my child, are you happy about the arrangement?"

I smiled a small smile and commented.

"Isn't it a bit too late to asked me how I feel, Father? But if it is your wish for me to do so, I gladly proceed on with your plans."

My father laid a hand on my shoulder and then said.

" My little precious Rei, You don't have to worry about this arrangement. It is both beneficial for you as well as for the region. I promise you that Lord Sesshomaru is worthy and he will not hurt you in anyway, my child."

I smiled at him and nodded. My father smiled and said.

" Go and get ready, Reijin. We set off tomorrow."

I bowed and left the presence of my father.

"Ryukio,"

I said quietly as I turned to my servant girl.

" Send a message to Youko Kurama and tell him to meet me at the usual place as soon as possible."

Ryukio nodded and hurried off in the other direction.

"Princess Rei, are you sure you are going to go through with the marriage with Lord Sesshomaru? I heard that he is a ruthless and cold-blooded Yoktai."

Miko said as we walked into my chambers.

"Even so, Miko. It is my father's wishes and I am bounded by duty to do so."

I replied as I sat down.

"Get me my daily tea, Miko and then we shall meet Youko Kurama."

Miko nodded and went to get me my tea. As I watched her leave, I fell into a deep thought.

" If Lord Sesshomaru is really ruthless and cold-blooded, why did he spare my life last night? Why did he kiss me?"

A flush came upon my face as I remembered the kiss. I smiled a small smile and thought.

" Is he really that cold-blooded?"

Just then, Miko arrived with my cup of tea. After my tea, Miko and Ryukio escorted me to a big willow tree, by the pond, in the royal garden. This was the usual spot where Youko Kurama and I have our meetings. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to bee seen. I stood under the willow tree and then sensed his presence. Not too near, but yet not so far as well, was the feeling.

"You can come down from the tree, Kurama-san. I know you are up there."

I said quietly as I sat under the tree. There was a soft rustle of leaves and a sudden breeze blew. When the breeze stopped, Youko Kurama stood before me. His white hair rustled gently behind him as he produced a rose in his slender hand.

"That was surprising. How did you manage to pinpoint where I was?"

He said with a gentle smile as he handed me the rose. I took the rose and shrugged as I replied.

" Been training recently. Have you heard the news?"

Youko Kurama nodded and asked.

" So how do you feel, Rei? Do you think you can go through with it?"

I smiled a small smile and replied in a quiet, calm voice.

" There is a first for everything, Kurama-san. I find Lord Sesshomaru very interesting."

Kurama cocked his head to the side as he folded his arms.

"After last night's encounter? Why so Rei?"

"Because, if he really was that cold-blooded and ruthless as people say he is, he would have killed me, when he had the chance. But why did he let me escape instead?"

I answered him with a twinkle in my eyes. Kurama thought for a while and nodded.

"True, I would have been required to save you. I clashed with Lord Sesshomaru a few times and Toukijin is a very powerful blade. As to why he let you off last night, does makes me wonder."

I smiled and got up.

" Well we are setting off to the Western Lands tomorrow morning, Kurama-san and I will be wed before the week is done."

I slowly walked away towards the palace. I stopped before I joined my servant girls and I asked, without turning my back.

" Will you be coming along, Kurama-san?"

Kurama looked at me with an amused smile and replied.

"As you wish, Reijin. As you wish."

I smiled and nodded and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with the Devil

**Meeting with the Devil **

The next morning, my father, my servant girls, guards and I set off towards the Western Lands. By Mid-day, we arrived just outside the palace. A loud fanfare was then heard to announce our arrival. As we rode through the grand courtyard of the palace, my father laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a nodded. I smiled back and nodded in acknowledgement. There's always this silent form of affection and comfort that we gave each other, ever since my mother passed on. The carriage then came to a sudden halt, right in front of the entrance of the main building. As I looked out, I saw a few guards and three people. One was Emperor Ichiro Sanga, Tall, and Silvered hair with red demon markings that streaked both sides of cheeks. He has golden eyes, and he looks younger than you expected. By his side, was this little petite fair skinned lady, dressed in empress robes. A blue crescent was seen on her forehead, and she as well is silvered haired.

"Empress Kita Aiko."

My father whispered in my ear as he saw me look at her. I smiled and nodded as I continued to look. Then I saw him, just as he was the night I saw him. His face expressionless, the blue crescent and his purple demon markings prominent as the wind blew his long silver hair.

"Are you ready, Reijin?"

My father asked me, giving me a reassuring look. I nodded and the door of the carriage opened. Our servants helped my father out of the carriage as he said.

" So nice to see you after so long, Ichiro-san."

Emperor Ichiro smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Jiro-san. It has been many moons since we last met. How have your health been?"

Both men walked forward and shook hands as old friends. I slowly got out the carriage, helped by Miko and Ryukio. I bowed as I reached both men and my father immediately said as he gestured towards me.

"I think you remember my daughter, Princess Reijin."

I bowed. Emperor Ichiro looked at me and smiled.

" She looks just like Meiji, Jiro-san. My, my, how much has she grown since we last seen her, isn't it Kita?"

The empress looked at me and I smiled at her, my emerald green eyes glimmered.

"Oh yes, Your Majesty. She has Meiji's eyes. Oh how beautiful she has become."

She then turned to Sesshomaru and said.

" Come forward my son, and meet our guests."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and walked forward and bowed to my father. My father tipped his head in acknowledgement and then turned to Emperor Ichiro.

"You have a very handsome son, Ichiro-san. He has all your traits, as I can see. It may seem that this would be a good match for both our families."

Emperor Ichiro smiled and nodded.

" Yes, it would seem to prove so, my dear friend. Come; Let us not stand here all day. Let my servants see you to your chambers."

With that, a furry of servants and guards escorted us to our chambers. As I was about to proceed on, Lord Sesshomaru then stepped forward and said to me in a low voice.

"Allow me to escort you to your chambers, Princess Rei. I think we have a lot in common."

He then eyed me with his golden eyes. I flushed slightly and nodded, saying.

"As you wish to do so, M'Lord."

As we walked side by side, his face remain expressionless and I continued walking beside him with a clam expression.

"It would be absolutely unnecessary to pretend that we have not met before, Princess Rei. Don't you think so?"

He said suddenly.

"What makes you think that, M'lord? We have not, in fact, met each other before."

I replied in a cool calm voice. He smirked and then replied.

" So was I mistaken that you came and retrieve your sword last night?"

I smiled a small smile and answered as I reached my chambers.

"It is you who said that you have seen me, M'lord. I have not said that I have met you or have been acquainted with you. But we shall see whether we have crossed paths before."

I turn to look at him with my green eyes. Our eyes met and there was a glimmer of recognition in his eyes as I nodded.

"I shall take my leave now, M'lord. We shall speak more of this, if time permits us."

I said as I bowed and turn towards my chambers.

"If time permits, Princess."

He said and he walked away. Once inside my chambers, I took a deep breath and I thought to myself.

"This is going to prove interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, there was a dinner at the grand hall and we were all seated there. Emperor Ichiro and my father exchanged stories of the good old samurai days.

"Oh those were great times we had, Ichiro-san. What wouldn't I give to turn back the years to relive them again."

My father said with a look of nostalgia. Emperor Ichiro smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my dear friend. How I miss those times, where you, Meiji, Kita and I were fighting for our Lord Master. How we celebrated and how the years has past."

My father nodded and then replied saying.

"Now we are celebrating again, my old friend. The union of our two family and two regions, just as we promised each other while our wives were bearing our young."

Emperor Ichiro looked at me and then at Lord Sesshomaru and nodded.

"Yes, it is time to fulfill our vow to each other, so that we shall know that our tradition will continue with this union."

Both men looked at each other and laughed.

"Have you taken well on the journey, Princess Reijin? Have the long journey tire you?"

Empress Kita asked me as she laid a gentle hand on mine. I bowed and replied.

"I am fine and I didn't tire much during the journey. I don't really travel much during my younger days, your Highness. So it is an eye opener for me."

Sesshomaru eyed me with his golden eyes, with amusement flickering in them.

"That's good, child. Allow my son to show you around the palace. I think it's appropriate for both of you to get acquainted with each other, before the wedding."

She then said and nodded to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded back to his mother and said to me.

"It would give me great pleasure to show you around our grounds, Princess. May I escort you around?"

Even though his facial expression remains the same, the flicker of amusement still remains. I flushed slightly and nodded. We got up and I followed behind him out the doors. We walked around the palace as he showed me around. As we reached near his living quarters, he suddenly stopped.

"I don't have to show you around where I resides as I remember, you seem to know it all very well."

He said as I blushed. He then turns towards the palace gardens and I quietly followed him. As we arrived at a floating Pagoda, we stood there admiring the clear night sky. The moon is high in the night sky, as the stars twinkled. I felt the night breeze and closed my eyes and savored the wind as it engulfed me. Lord Sesshomaru stood just to my left and then said in a quiet voice.

"Free spirited and yet you are bounded by duty. You are an interesting person, Princess."

I turn to look at him and replied.

" I have no idea what you are talking about, M'lord. It seems to me that you have mistaken me for another person."

He smiled and then asked.

"Who taught you to wield a sword that well? It can't be your father. So please enlighten me."

I shook my head and continued to look at the night sky.

"It is a secret that I have sworn to take with me, until I find my true love. Until then, let it remain so."

"So have you found your true love?"

He asked me. I shook my head and replied.

" Unfortunately, I find it very hard to love as well as to show love. Ever since my mother passed on, I was not allowed to show any form of emotions. So as to whether I will find my true love, I will never know."

I looked at him; hope glimmered in my emerald green eyes.

" I guess we are all searching for something. You are a mystery in your own league, Princess Rei as I am in mine. But however, our paths have crossed now and both of us are on this journey, searching for some comfort."

He said as he came closer to me. Entranced by the tenderness that is shown in his golden eyes, I did not notice him coming nearer. I felt a gentle hand stroking my cheek as he continued.

" Maybe.. Just maybe... we can stop searching if we help each other..."

He said, as amusement flashed in his eyes. I blushed and pulled away, but his arm went around my body, holding me immobile. His other hand tipped my chin up, so that I can look into his eyes, head on.

"Afraid, Princess Rei? From the last meeting we had, you shown me that you were afraid of nothing. Don't be afraid, for I do, at times, feel fear as much as you do."

With that, he laid my hand on his chest. I feel his heart beating rapidly, even though his facial expression is calm. I blushed as I felt his lips brushed against mine.

"Maybe, we will find some comfort in this union and we don't have to search anymore."

He whispered against my lips and then he gently and slowly kissed me. I closed my eyes as the gentle assault on my sense and I slowly allowed him to kiss me. I granted him the slightest entrance into my inner recesses of my mouth and his tongue probed deep. His tongue touched mine and gently caressed it. I responded, kissing him back. Lord Sesshomaru then deepened his kiss and gently stroked my back, persuasively, as if to ask me to give him more. Suddenly, I pulled away and he let go. Both of us looked at each other, breathing hard.

" I have to be going now."

I told him calmly, even though my heart is beating rapidly.

"Let me escort you?"

He asked as the cold look in his eyes return.

"That won't be necessary, M'lord. You have already shown me enough kindness for one night. I bid you good night."

I said, as my glazed expression returned. With that, I proceeded back to my chambers alone. As I walked down the walkways, a rush of emotions and thoughts broke through the banks of my barriers that I have slowly erected over many years.

" What have I been searching for? Was I looking for some comfort that I no longer need to hide my emotions?"

I asked myself. As I entered my chambers, a single tear fell from my right eye and I gently brushed it away. I smiled to myself and said.

" I too can feel and maybe, we can stop searching."


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Rendevouz

**Midnight Rendezvous **

While I was asleep in my chambers that night, a gentle tapping was heard on my window frame. It was not too loud to be heard, but since I was a light sleeper and ever alert, I awoke to it. I picked up my sword and cautiously walked towards the window. I pushed open the window, but was only faced with an open field with trees surrounding it. I looked around the surrounding space and saw nothing but silence as the wind gently rustled the leaves. I smiled into the night as I felt the peace comfort me. I turned around, only to bump into something, which almost caused me to fall. However, I was caught, even before I hit the ground. I looked up to see golden eyes, gentle golden eyes. I finally realized who it was. I quickly and yet awkwardly pushing myself upright. I took a few steps away from him and said in a quiet voice. My green eyes glazed and cold.

"Do you always have the habit of sneaking into your guest's room and scaring them, M'Lord?"

His golden eyes cold and icy, as his face remains unchanged. I smirked, as I looked at Lord Sesshomaru, who all of a sudden, returned me a small smile

"I am just restless, Princess. The night does not offer me much solace as it does you."

He said, to which I shook my head.

" I do not find solace in the night, M'Lord. The night is the only time where I do not have to hide behind a mask."

Lord Sesshomaru gave me a quizzical look, as if he was thinking over what I said. I shook my head again, looking at his plight to decipher what I said. I quickly asked to distract him from his thoughts.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me, M'Lord, since you do not sleep well?"

Lord Sesshomaru was taken aback by my straight-forwardness that he eyed me with caution. Amusement played in my green eyes and my smirk became a grin.

"Or if, M'Lord, does not have the time, then I shall go on my own. Since I have been awaken from my slumber."

I taunted, my green eyes gleamed. Without waiting for him, I put on my outer robe and walked out, with my sword in my hand. I walked through the long corridors into the palace gardens. As I looked around, I realized that the gardens was bigger and more extensive compared to my own palaces. I reached a tall willow and looked around. The moon was high and bright in the clear night sky. I sat down underneath the willow and pulled out a small jade flute from my outer coat. I pursed my lips and began playing an eerie melody my mother taught me when I was young. I closed my eyes and images of my mother flashed through my mind.

There, my mother was, standing before me. Her ebony black hair, blowing behind her in the wind. Her eyes piercing through the night.

"ReiJin, named after thunder and wind. My dearest child, you shall prove me proud. The living legacy of the Spirit Guardian."

She then pulled out a sword and held it above her head. The cold metal of the blade gleamed. Three jade jewels were embedded into the grain of the blade.

"You are gifted and pure, for you have the grace of the wind and courage of thunder. With this blade, you shall protect and serve."

My mother continued as she threw the sword at me. As an image of me, child-like grasping the handle of the sword, I sensed two sets of eyes on me. With my eyes closed, I continued on with my morbid melody. I felt the wind blow strongly against my cheek and I head a loud clang of blades. I opened my eyes and saw Lord Sesshomaru, to the right of me with Toukijin in his hand and Youko Kurama with Wind chaser on my left. Both of their blades met just in front of me.

"Kitsune."

Sesshomaru said icily. Kurama smirked.

"Yoktai."

He said. Both of them pushed away and I stood just between them. Lord Sesshomaru then asked in a commanding deep voice.

"What are you doing on my grounds? Do you not know that you are prohibited from entering?"

Kurama folded his arms and then produced a single rose.

"I'll go where I want, when I want, especially when it's my duty to do so."

He replied as he rolled the stem in his hand.

"What does a Kitsune like you know about duty?"

Sesshomaru said in a deadly low voice. His face cold and icy. Kurama smiled and then replied.

"More than you know, Yoktai."

With that, Youko Kurama released the rose and launched his rose petal attack. The rose petals flew towards Lord Sesshomaru with a deadly crimson glow, only to be blocked by a silver force field in the shape of a wing. Youko Kurama turn to look at me as I calmly lowered my hand.

"That's enough, Kurama-san. Leave me with Lord Sesshomaru. I have a lot of things to tell him in private."

Kurama looked at me with a confused look as I smiled and nodded to him. He nodded back and bowed.

"As you wish, Princess. If you need me..."

He said as he eyed Lord Sesshomaru with a grim expression. I nodded and said gently.

"Thank you, Kurama-san."

Youko Kurama smiled at me and then leapt away. I turn to look at Lord Sesshomaru, who stood there, expressionless and curiosity gleamed in his eyes.

"I thought, M'Lord, has taken rest and refused my humble invitation?"

I asked him in a gentle voice.

"I did not refuse your invitation, Princess. I simply did not give you an answer. Why is it that you wield so much power over that Kitsune?"

He asked me, his voice still low. "

Youko Kurama, Dream Weaver of the Snow Planes, Son of Noriko Kurama, Kitsune protector of the Eastern Skies. He is bounded by duty by my mother as their whole clan is to the future generations of my family."

I replied with a small smile.

"What?"

Sesshomaru exclaimed as he heard this. I nodded and replied.

"He is my guard, from young and until I die. He fights side by side with me and for me. He is bounded to me for eternity as long as I walk the face of this earth."

" Who are you?"

Lord Sesshomaru asked with a low but firm voice. I smiled at him and walked away.

"I tire now, M'Lord and I need my rest. Good night, M'Lord."

I said to him as I walked towards my chambers. Without a word, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly walked up beside me and nodded. He offered me his hand as to offer to walk me back to my chambers.

"You intrigue me, Princess Rei and yet, I find that I know you somewhere."

He said quietly as he walked beside me. I just smiled as we continued walking towards my chambers. The next day, Lord Sesshomaru was sent off to the Land of the Winds, up north on a diplomatic task. His parents reminded him about the wedding at the end of the week and he gave his word to return on time.

Three days and three nights passed. The night before the wedding, I walked through the garden again. I sat down at the floating Pagoda and gazed up at the moon. The night air was still and the sky clear. I closed my eyes and inhaled the essence of the night. As I did that, I sensed a presence behind me.

" Don't try to sneak up on me, Kurama-san."

I said, without turning. The was no response. I turned around and was greeted by silence and emptiness. I smiled inwardly and thought to myself.

" I must be thinking too much."

I gently shook my head and turned around. As I turned, something grabbed hold of me and I quickly looked up. Golden eyes with a tiny fleck of tenderness and longing peered back into my shocked green eyes. I stared back for a moment and gently pushed myself away slightly.

"When did M'Lord returned from his diplomatic affairs in the Land of the Winds?"

I asked him in a low voice and I raised my brow in question. Lord Sesshomaru raised his hand towards my cheek and I eyed him cautiously, alert to react if he were to harm me. His hand touched my cheek and he stroked it tenderly.

" I just returned not too long ago, Princess. I said that I will return in time."

He replied as he continued to caress my cheek. I smiled slightly and replied as I slowly removed his hand from my cheek.

"Isn't it customary that the groom is forbidden to catch a glimpse of the bride before the wedding? Let alone be here having a forbidden rendezvous with her?"

Lord Sesshomaru held on my hand as I was about to let his go and he looked at me with gentle golden eyes.

"I know,"

He said huskily as he drew me closer to him.

"But is it worth resisting the temptation?"

Then gently, his lips touched mine. Lips teased and coaxed mine, tempting mine with tiny licks, seeking admission. Unable to resist further, I gave in. I granted access to my mouth and immediately, he deepened the kiss. His arms went around me, pulling me closer to his lean body. One hand held me around my waist, preventing me from breaking free. The other gently stroked my back, comforting, soothing. My hands slowly crept up his lean body on their own accord, wanting to draw him even closer. Suddenly, an intense feeling that I have never felt before coursed through my veins. I then felt fear and tasted it in my mouth. Abruptedly, I pushed him away. We stared at each other, breathing hard and swiftly.

My eyes searched his for answers, but he graced me none. I felt his heart beating fast, but his face remained calm and unchanged. His eyes cold for a moment, then suddenly turned gentle and tender.

"I frightened you my fragile one. Even though you do not show the fear, you felt it."

He then said with a smile. I looked away and pushed out of his embrace.

" I shall retire now, M'Lord. I suggest you do the same. We have a long and tedious day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night M'Lord."

I said coldly as I walked off to my chambers.

"How long can you fight this feeling, my princess?"

He said quietly. I stopped as I heard these words.

"Who says I am fighting, M'Lord? I believe that you have misjudged me."

I replied without turning. Lord Sesshomaru chuckled and then replied as he walked to my side and offered his arm.

"Well, walk with me then, my fragile one. For tomorrow we shall walk on, searching even more tomorrow."

I looked at him and blushed as he took my arm and walked me to my chambers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early dawn, the sky streaked with purple and orange tinges, as tiny clouds gather in the sky and the whole Western Lands was in full swing. Servants run around, preparing and arranging for the celebrations. Emperor Ichiro and my father was having morning tea and laughing. Everyone was high on emotions and feeling delighted about the wedding. At noon, the auspicious time has come and I walked out of my chambers, dressed in a snowy white Kimono, with a pale pink obi sash. My long black hair was done up in the wedding knot and pale cherry blossoms glittered in my hair. Slowly, the Empress, her servants and my servants escorted me to the grand hall. At the grand hall, my father, Emperor Ichiro and Lord Sesshomaru awaited our arrival. Lord Sesshomaru was dressed in white, his face calm and expressionless. There was a great fanfare when the bride's party arrived and we slowly proceeded on into the grand hall. As I walked up next to Lord Sesshomaru, he gave me a small smile and nodded. I blushed and nodded back. The traditional wedding ceremony had taken place, which was finished by Lord Sesshomaru and I taking our nuptial wines.

"Man and wife, Go forth and begin your life together."

Emperor Ichiro said as he tied the wedding sash around both our hands and we bowed. We are now man and wife, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Reijin.


	4. Chapter 4: Accepting The Truth

Accepting the Truth of The Lady of the Western Lands 

As night fell, a banquet proceeded to celebrate, not just the union between Lord Sesshomaru and myself, but to celebrate as well the union between our two lands, the Eastern Land and the Western Land. The banquet was held in the Great Hall. My father, Emperor Ichiro and Empress Kita were seated at the throne podium, while Lord Sesshomaru and myself were seated at the second podium. Both our eyes averted from each other as we sat side by side, while the rest of the hall celebrated and made merry of this occasion. When the night finally came to an end, the guest all came up and one by one gave us their blessings before they were escorted out to the guestrooms, where they can rest the night before heading back to their lands. After all the guests have left, Lord Sesshomaru and I turned to receive the blessings of our parents.

"My dear precious Reijin,"

My father said, as tears start to well up in his eyes.

"You are now Lady of the Western Land. I pray for you, my child, to have a long life, and eternal happiness in this union. You have wisdom and knowledge far beyond your age, and I hope you will not forget your duties, not only to the people, but to your husband as well."

I bowed and replied.

" I have not forgotten the lessons I've learnt and which have been taught to me, Father. I will not fail you, or my people. I will also not fail the Emperor, Empress and my husband."

Upon hearing that, my father nodded. Emperor Ichiro smiled and patted father on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jiro-san. You should be proud. You have brought up a fine daughter."

"And you have taught her well. Meji-san, if she was alive, would greatly approve of this."

Empress Kita said with a nod at me. Emperor Ichiro then, put an arm around my father and said in a reassuring voice.

" I give you my word, upon our age old friendship, my dear friend, that I will do everything in my powers to protect and up hold your daughter's honor. And my son will do everything in his duties as Lord and her husband to protect her. I've brought up my son in our ways. He is sworn to do so."

My father then turned to Lord Sesshomaru, to which Lord Sesshomaru bowed.

"I have entrusted you with my greatest treasure, my son. Even all the tributes, gold and precious stones in my kingdom cannot replace what I have entrusted you."

My father said to him in a quiet voice. Lord Sesshomaru looked at my father eye to eye and said in a deep, calm voice, which exudes in confidence and strength.

"I give you my word, Lord Jiro. That I have sworn with my life, to do my duties as a husband. You have my word on that."

My father nodded as Empress Kita then said.

"Let us all retire. They had a long day and we must rest. For tomorrow, is another busy day as we are going to the temples."

With that, the servants all escorted us to our chambers.

When Lord Sesshomaru and I arrived at the chambers, he turned to me and said in a quiet voice.

"This is now your chamber as well. Feel free to look around and feel comfortable. If you will excuse me, M'Lady. I need to get refreshed before we retire."

With that, he bowed and walked towards the backroom. I looked around the chambers and found the room where we are to sleep in. His sleeping mat was elevated off the floor on a small platform, there was a canopy of white sheer silk hanging from the pedestals around the bed. Upon the bed was a thick fur coverlet and two headrests filled with goose feathers. I looked towards the left and found a room, which he uses as a study. On two of the walls were shelves lined with scrolls, books and parchment papers. On the other wall was the window over looking the garden lake and right behind the table, which he uses, was a shelf with four slots.

The first two slots held his swords, Toukijin and Testsekiji. The other two slots were empty. I walked closer to have a look and saw what was inscribed underneath the slots, "Angel's Tears" and "Jade Wind". These were the names of both my swords. I stood up and thought to myself as I looked at the empty slots. "Had he have known that he was to wed me?" was what entered my head. As I pondered that, I walked and found another backroom. There my sleeping robes were laid out and a warm bath has been drawn for me. I looked at the bath for a moment, and then proceeded in removing my clothes for a bath. When I finished my bath, I walked back to the chambers. Lord Sesshomaru was still nowhere to be seen. With that thought still in my head, I headed for the garden pagoda.

As I sat down, I looked up into the night sky and saw the moon high above. Just then a gentle breeze blew and it felt as if it was wrapping its arms around me. I closed my eyes and smiled as I remembered the words my mother told me when I was young.

"Whenever you feel the night wind around you, always remember that I am there and will always be there for you, my precious Reijin."

I smiled to myself as I remembered that moment. Just then, a deep voice said, from behind me.

"Going about your nightly walk again, M'Lady?"

I turned around and saw Lord Sesshomaru, dressed in a two-piece pant silk traditional sleeping outfit, with his arms folded. I smiled gently and shook my head.

"No, M'Lord, was just remembering something of my past. Going about your usual sneaking up on people again, M'Lord."

I replied as I raised a brow. He chuckled and walked towards me.

"Still have that sharp wit of yours, don't you M'Lady? I thought you were a different person today. Guess I was wrong?"

I looked at him squarely and shook my head. Then as he stood just in front of me, I looked at him, and searched his eyes.

"Something puzzles me, M'Lord. Can you answer a question of mine?"

I asked him. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me for a moment and then nodded, allowing me to continue.

"Did you already have the knowledge that you were to wed the daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands?"

I asked to which he nodded as he replied.

" When I had just completed my very first diplomatic mission to LaoAn, the Land of the small people, my father, the Emperor, told me that I was already betrothed to you. So since then, I sent out spies and informants to find out about you and to keep an eye on you since you were ten. Even though I fail to take note of the Kitsune that protected you."

I thought for a while and then asked.

" Then why did you ordered that my sword be stolen from me, if you already knew?"

He smiled and reached out to touch my cheek. He looked at me deeply in the eyes and took a deep breath before he replied.

"Because I wanted to find out what my future wife really is like. I need to know what would be my reaction be if I first met you."

His amber eyes looked at me tenderly as he gently brushed my cheek.

" I had to be sure about this. I may know more about you than you do about me, but I still needed to find out."

He continued, my face now flushed as I tried to look away from his compelling gaze.

"So, what have you found out, M'Lord? Have you gotten the answer you have been seeking?"

I asked in a small quiet voice. He smiled and tipped my head up to meet his gaze. Slowly his lips came down upon mine and instinctively, I closed my eyes as I felt his lips move against mine. Gently and persuasively, his lips moved against mine, seeking admission, which after a moment's hesitation I gave in. His arms then went around me, slowly drawing me nearer to him. My arms came up between our bodies as we came in contact with each other. I felt the rapid beating of his heart, and slowly I wrapped my hands around his neck. At that moment, he deepened the kiss and it became more passionate. Suddenly the fear from the previous day surfaced again and I began to push him away, but he held me tight against him. He then slowly lifted his head and looked down at me. Both of us breathing heavily. Lord Sesshomaru then gently smiled and said as his eyes tenderly looked at mine.

"Do not fear. I will not force myself upon you or mate with you as of yet. You need to be comfortable with being my wife and sleeping on the same bed as I."

At that comment, I blushed and he chuckled softly before continuing.

"Don't worry, my Reijin. I know that you are a properly brought up princess, even though fearless and brave adversary when it comes to battles, you are still chaste and has never crossed paths with a male in this area. Therefore you have to learn to trust me and be comfortable with me."

I looked at him; my green eyes searched his for answers.

" I give my word, Reijin. I will not force myself upon you."

He said again in his deep velvety voice. I saw the tenderness in his eyes and I nodded. Lord Sesshomaru gave me a small smile and asked.

" Shall we retire, M'Lady?"

I nodded again and he escorted me to the sleeping chambers. As we reached the sleeping mat, I gave him a shy looked and bowed. He bowed back and both of us climbed under the fur coverlet. I slept on my side with my back facing him. As I started to settle down, I felt his arm going around my waist and I stiffened as his body came intimately close behind me.

"Relax and go to sleep, M'Lady. I will not harm you, I promise. I will only close my eyes after you have settled."

He breathed gently by my ear.

"Why M'Lord?"

I mumbled as I felt sleep slowly invade me.

"It's my duty."

Was what I heard last before I fell into a deep sleep in his warm embrace.

The sky was still a light lavender color when I opened my sleep filled eyes. I smiled a very contented smile, as I have never had such a comforted slumber in many years since my mother passed on. I shifted and suddenly felt soft breathing just beside my ear. I stiffened and realized an arm around my waist. I took a deep breath and picked up Lord Sesshomaru's scent. I dared myself to turn and saw him, eyes closed, asleep in a deep slumber. He looked as if he was at peace with the world and the comfort showed on his face. With his eyes closed, he did not look as intimidating and he looked almost boyish. As I looked at him, an image came into my mind. I imagined him when he was younger, off the face the King of LaoAn, Kakashi Ishiro or "The Great Small Invader", as he was known. King Kakashi was seven hundred years old and a fierce tyrant. How did Lord Sesshomaru manage to get LaoAn to be an ally? I looked at him, my green eyes glazed as I thought hard for the answer, I did not notice his eyes fluttering open. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me for a moment as soon as I realized that he was awake. As a small smile crept upon his face, I flushed and quickly turned around to hide my embarrassment. He chuckled gently and leaned in towards my ear and whispered.

" The sun has not started his ascend into the sky, M'Lady; and yet you have awaken from your slumber. Pray tell me, what were you looking at a moment ago?"

"Nothing, M'Lord."

I mumbled.

"I seek forgiveness for disturbing your slumber."

Lord Sesshomaru chuckled again and replied.

"You have done nothing of the sort, my fragile one. Go back to sleep, it's not time for us to be awaken yet."

I turned around and faced him. My eyes open wide as I finally saw, for the first time, a tender and loving gaze and look upon his face. He smiled and nodded as he held me in his embrace. I flushed as he lowered his head to kiss my forehead. I sighed, closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we have risen from sleep and got dressed, Lord Sesshomaru and I went to the Grand hall to greet the Emperor, Empress and my father. We then proceeded to the Western Land's biggest temple, Temple of the Rain to say our prayers and make offerings. When we arrived there, Empress Kita looked flustered as she kept looking around for someone.

"Why isn't he here yet, that boy? He knows he's suppose to be here."

I heard her mumbled and I turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru. His face calm and cold.

"He's here, Mother. I can smell his scent."

He replied in an icy voice. I looked at him confused as I picked up another scent in the air. I looked around and saw the owner of the scent. He looked younger than Lord Sesshomaru, with the same silver hair and amber eyes. However, he did not have the demon markings or the blue crescent on his forehead. He had dog-ears sticking out upon his head.

"There you are, Inuyasha. Your father and I thought you forgotten."

Empress Kita exclaimed.

"I did not forget, mother. Father gave me strict instructions."

Inuyasha replied grumpily as Empress Kita flustered over him like a brooding hen. As this show of motherly affection went on, Lord Sesshomaru remains expressionless.

"Forgive me asking, M'Lord."

I asked in a quiet voice as I hooked my arm through his.

"May I inquire who is that?"

He turned and looked at me for a moment, his glare fierce and cold for a moment, then turn soft slightly. He replied looking at his mother nagging at Inuyasha.

"That is Inuyasha, M'Lady. My step brother, the half demon."

My eyes open up in shock and Lord Sesshomaru held my hand and replied as we walked up towards the main temple, ushered by servants.

"His mother was my father's concubine. Unfortunately, she died when she gave birth to him. My mother was initially furious when she found out. However, eventually she accepted him."

I nodded as he went on.

"I was already a year older than twenty years when I found out I had a step-brother and worst of all, a half demon. I found it very hard to accept. Even though it's been several years, I am still trying to accept that."

Just then, Empress Kita stopped in her tracks and looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh dear, I forgot to do something. Inuyasha, go and greet your brother and sister-in-law."

Inuyasha scowled for a moment and then turned around to greet us.

"Good morn to you brother and princess."

He said, gruffly. Lord Sesshomaru nodded and replied in a similar voice.

"Good morn to you too, Inuyasha. Meet my wife, Lady Reijin."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and then said in mocking voice.

"My brother married a human?"

I smirked at his comment and replied.

" I may surprise you, Inuyasha. Heed some advice, most things are not seen just with your head at times, some things you have to see with your heart."

With that I turned to Lord Sesshomaru and said in a soft voice.

" Shall we proceed, M'Lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me for a moment and nodded. We walked into the temple with a confused Inuyasha trailing behind us.

After we said prayers and received the blessing from the temple, all of us proceeded back to the palace for lunch. Lord Sesshomaru was silent throughout the whole proceedings. After lunch, I went for a walk in the gardens as Lord Sesshomaru, the Emperor and my father had something to discuss. As I sat down under a tree, a voice from up above said,

"Interesting. I didn't know that my brother was betrothed to a human princess."

I looked up and saw Inuyasha seated above the tree.

"What is it, pray tell, that is so interesting about that?"

I asked calmly. He looked down at me and then jumped down and sat down in front of me. He looked at me with his amber eyes, curiously and then said.

" What's so interesting is that he actually agreed to go through with it and he did not seems to show any disgust to it."

Inuyasha then suddenly turned his back on me and folded his arms as he continued.

"When Sesshomaru found out he had a brother, he was initially amused. As time proved, he found out that I was a half-breed, a half human. He did not take it too lightly and he has been disapproving of me."

He then glared at me and said angrily.

" But you! You are a human princess, a through breed human. Why did he accept you and show you no disgust? What are you?!"

He then rushed forward towards me, his claws poised to attack. I closed my eyes calmly as I felt a breeze blow. Then I heard the attack and a counter. I opened my eyes and saw Youko Kurama standing with his back facing me and glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at Youko Kurama and then said.

" Kurama-san, what are you doing here? Why are you protecting this human?"

Kurama smiled, and said calmly.

" My dear friend, did I not tell you that my clan owe a human queen a debt for saving our lives? This is whom I have been bound to protect. Even though we are friends, Inuyasha-sama, but I will stop whoever tried to harm Princess Reijin, even with my life."

"What?!"

Inuyasha exclaimed and lowered his clawed hands.

"Explain what do you mean by this, Kurama-san?"

Kurama folded his arms and shook his head, saying.

" In due time, my friend. In due time."

He then turned and looked at me, smiling as he bowed.

"I pray that you have been well, Princess Rejin."

I smiled back and nodded slightly.

"I have been well, Kurama-san. I hope that you and your mother have been well too. Send your mother my regards when you cross paths with her."

Youko Kurama then produced a rose from nowhere and handed to me, nodding.

"I bid you farewell for now, Reijin. I will be around if you need me."

I nodded and just then Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You are leaving?"

Youko Kurama turned and smiled at Inuyasha.

"We are adversaries by nature, Inuyasha-sama. Have you forgotten? I am leaving as I have been order to do so. I do not want to cross paths with your brother, who is in fact on the way here as he sensed that his mate was in danger. He isn't as kind as you have been to me. I bid thee farewell then."

With a gush of wind, Youko Kurama suddenly disappeared. Just then, Lord Sesshomaru walked into the garden, with a grim expression on his face. I quickly stood up and said to Sesshomaru.

"What brings you here, M'Lord? Were you not discussing political issues with the Emperor and my father?"

He looked at me coldly and replied in a grim tone.

" I was, M'Lady. Unfortunately, I sensed that you were in some kind of danger."

He glared at Inuyasha and then looked at me again.

" I therefore had to leave the discussion."

I smiled slightly and walked up to him and bowed. I then looked at him squarely in the eyes, as amusement flickered in my green eyes.

"I seek forgiveness for disturbing you, M'Lord, but you would have known that I was well taken care of. You need not worry much for me. For who dares harm the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands, might I ask?"

I raised a brow to that question. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me coldly then suddenly, just for a moment, a tender look flashed upon his face. But as he turned towards Inuyasha, his grim expression appeared again.

"I hope that you have not tried to attack my mate, brother. For if you did try, the punishment that I will deal out will not be light."

With that, Lord Sesshomaru then walked back towards the Palace.

"How did my brother sense you? Both of you have not mated yet."

I blushed and then asked.

"How did you know that?"

I looked at Inuyasha who started to blushed and stammered.

"I… You do not bear my brother's mark and do not have his scent around you. That's how I knew. How did you manage to get my brother to listen to your explanation?"

I smiled and replied.

"Your brother knows about me, but he knows that what he knows is only a small part of a big tapestry of me. In due time, all of you shall know. If there is nothing else, Inuyasha, I shall take my leave."

With that answer, I walked out of the gardens and into the Palace. Later in the afternoon, while I was in the study, reading a scroll, Lord Sesshomaru walked into the study and placed his sword on the slots.

"How was the discussion, M'Lord?"

I asked as I bowed to him. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me for a moment and then raised his clawed hand to stroke my cheek.

"The discussion went well, M'Lady. But however I will have to be going on a diplomatic mission to Toki Menja in a fortnight's time. Then you will be left alone for one cycle of the moon till I return."

I smiled and nodded. Then I asked.

"M'Lord, can I ask you a question? How did you manage to sense if I was in danger? According to your brother, we have not mated yet and I do not bear your mark or your scent. How did you know?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me for a long while and then said in a gentle voice.

"Come sit next to me, Reijin."

I bowed and went over to sit next to him. Lord Sesshomaru raised his hand to my shoulder and pulled aside my kimono, revealing my bare shoulder. I blushed and looked away. He then brushed an area slightly off my shoulder and I shuddered as I felt an intense feeling overwhelm me. I turned and looked at Lord Sesshomaru who chuckled.

"My dear Reijin, I have already left a small mark on you. It is not the mark that you have to bear once we have mated, but it is a mark that I left so that I know where you are and allow me to sense you."

I shyly looked at him and asked in a very small voice.

"When did you do so, M'Lord?"

He placed back my kimono in place and then looked at me tenderly as he replied.

"While you were asleep last night, my fragile one. As I watched you sleep, I marked you so that I can fulfill my duty of protecting you."

I looked at him shyly and then asked.

"Your brother said that you were not tolerant of him being half human and yet you show no disgust towards your marriage to a human princess. Why is that so?"

Lord Sesshomaru then replied as he searched my eyes.

"You are human, my dear wife, but however there are reasons behind this marriage that even you or I will not know. True, I am not tolerant of Inuyasha being half human and yet when it comes to you, I do not have the same feelings, as you do not put me on alert as he does. I, myself find that strange and yet I do not seem to question it."

As he replied me, he continuously stroked the mark through my kimono and I looked away as the feeling got stronger and stronger.

"M'Lord,"

I said breathlessly and he suddenly broke his train of thought. Lord Sesshomaru looked at my flushed face and noticed my shallow breathing. He smiled a small smile and then said.

"I apologize, M'Lady. I forgot that the mark, even though a small one, does have its side effects."

" I hope, M'Lord will not use it to your advantage. I hate to think how the one I have to bear after we have mated be like."

I said breathlessly as I tried to steady my rapidly beating heart. His smile then became a grin as he replied.

" We shall see how, M'Lady. Do you want to have a rest first before dinner?"

I shook my head and replied.

"I would like to go for a walk with M'Lord. If M'Lord have the time."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and got to his feet.

"Shall we, M'Lady?"

He asked as he offered me his hand. I took his hand and we walked out of the study towards the gardens.

Lord Sesshomaru spent the next few days busy with the preparation for his trip to Toki Menja while I spend my days practicing with Youko Kurama, who once in a while drop in to check on me and train me. In the evenings after his meetings, Lord Sesshomaru would come and have an evening walk in the gardens with me. One of the evenings, where we sat at the floating pagoda, with his arms around me, he suddenly asked.

"M'Lady, are you comfortable with me?"

I turned to look at him and blushed. He tipped my chin up, so that my eyes met his. His amber eyes, tender, searched mine and he asked again in a gentle voice.

"Are you, my fragile one?"

I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Yes I am, M'Lord. You have made a great effort to make me feel not as a stranger, but as a wife and a friend."

He smiled and stroked my cheek. He then said, in a strangely calm voice.

"You are aware that I will be leaving by the end of the next week, M'Lady. You are also aware that I have to do something when the full moon arrives at the end of the week."

I blushed even more and nodded. Lord Sesshomaru smiled and then he replied.

"To tell you honestly, ReiJin, I, myself, am afraid. I have never reached this stage in my life before. I am not sure of how it would turn out, and I cannot promise you that I know everything."

I looked at him deeply; my green eyes searched his. I opened my palm to him and asked him.

"Put your hand in mine, M'Lord."

He eyed me for a moment and then placed his hand in mine. As my hands went around his, I tried to sense his feelings. I searched deep into his mind and into his heart, but I came to a block as I sensed his two mantra that led his life; Control and Purity. I let go of his hands and pulled away from him. Lord Sesshomaru watched me as I walked to the other end of the pagoda and looked up to the moon. He got up and walked towards where I was, asking.

"What did you felt, M'Lady? What troubled you when you searched my mind and my heart?"

I turned to look at him, the wind blowing against my face. My green eyes gleamed somberly as I replied in a quiet voice.

"You blocked me when you sensed me searching. I know the code that you live by and your marriage to me was merely duty. That was why you did not resist or object to it, just like I have when I first found out the news. What you have to do when the new moon arise is a duty as well. The marriage wasn't proof enough of the duty, as you have to mate with me in order for the marriage to be official. Others must see the mark, others must know that we have consummated. Therefore it has to be done, willingly or not."

Lord Sesshomaru met my gaze coldly and unafraid.

"So you know what has to be done."

I nodded and replied coldly.

"Yes M'Lord. I know what is expected of me. But pray tell, M'Lord, why did you not force yourself upon me? Why tell me that you need me to feel comfortable with you? Did you have plans to make me trust you and then turn me into a submissive and never questioning wife?"

Lord Sesshomaru stood there, looking at me coldly and grimly for a moment and then he turned and walked away. But as he walked away, he replied.

"I do not want to kill you, Princess Reijin. For during the mating process, if you struggle and do it unwillingly, I will kill you."

With that, he walked off into the darken corridor towards the Palace. I stared at the direction where he walked off; I felt a gush of emotions rush around in my mind. For the first time, I felt hurt and betrayal, however I kept it all inside. I looked out again over the Palace Lake and I felt the sting of tears, just waiting to flow. I willed myself to take control of my emotions, which at a moment's weakness, allowed Lord Sesshomaru to take a hold of. I sat there for a while, giving myself time to regain control. I was lost in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Kurama. I smiled a faint smile and he nodded saying.

"I felt your pain, Reijin. It pains me to see you like this."

I shook my head and replied.

" Do not fret for me, Kurama-san. You have seen my childhood; you were always there when I needed you, fighting my battles for me and with me. But however, this battle I have to fight alone and you know that. I am the Jaded Princess of the Eastern Land. I do not feel pain, hurt and sorrow; neither do I feel love or compassion. I am however bounded by duty as it was taught to me at a young age. For with duty, comes honor and respect."

Kurama then raised his hand and stroke my cheek in the act of comforting me as he commented softly.

"But you are no longer a child, Reijin. You are no longer that child that I have protected over the passing of 25 winters. But you are a woman, born with both the strength and determination of a male, yet with the grace and beauty of the passing seasons. Even so, it's like a dagger to my heart to see you like this, carrying the burden in silence."

I smiled and pulled my face away from Kurama's stroking hand. I turned my back on him and walked near to the entrance of the pagoda. With a firm and grim voice, I said to him, my back facing him.

"I appreciate it greatly, Kurama-san. You are not only my protector and my guardian, but you have become my dear friend and confidante. Willful as you are, I am glad that you have always been there. But however, this is as far as you are able to do. This is not within your grasp, Youko Kurama. Leave me. I will call upon you when I need."

Youko Kurama looked at me with his violet colored eyes and the nodded.

"As you wish, Princess. I bid thee good night then."

With that, he left. I turned back and saw a single red rose on the seat of the pagoda. I looked at the rose for a moment, turned back and walked towards the chambers.


	5. Chapter 5: Bearing the Mark That Binds

**Bearing The Mark That Binds **

When I arrived at the chambers, Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. I walked towards the backroom to get ready for bed. I did my routine somberly and proceeded to the sleeping chamber to retire for the night. As I lay down on the sleeping mat and closed my eyes, I felt a single tear fall across my cheek as I began to fall asleep. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me from the roof area of his chambers and saw the single tear that fell from my eyes. He closed his eyes as mixed emotions ran through his being.

"Have I gotten soft ever since I wedded her? Was it a mistake to allow this human to enter my world?"

He thought to himself. He then silently and stealthily jumped down from the roof and walked towards the study. When he reached the study, he placed his swords in their slots and saw both my swords there. He eyed my swords and then he felt a sudden prang of guilt. The feeling shocked him, as he has never felt it before, as it was so unlike him to feel guilt. Lord Sesshomaru tried to grasp the feeling when a voice broke his train of thought.

"I thought the cold and unforgiving Yoktai could never feel anything, let alone guilt."

The voice said. Lord Sesshomaru turned around and saw Youko Kurama seated at the window ledge, twirling a rose in his fingers. Lord Sesshomaru smirked slightly and then replied in a low voice.

"Are you here to antagonize me, Kitsune?"

Youko Kurama turned his violet eyes to look at him and shook his head.

"I am not, Lord Sesshomaru. I am just here to guard over Princess Reijin, just as I always have been doing. I do not pretend to be what I am not."

With that he raised a brow at Lord Sesshomaru who just glared at him.

"What is it do you want to say, Kitsune? I am not a patient person by nature."

Lord Sesshomaru answered in a deadly tone. Youko Kurama chuckled as he replied.

"Such an amusing reaction from you, Sesshomaru. I am just here to remind you that because of Princess Reijin, your life has been spared, for you know that I will not hesitate to get rid of anything that hurt her or tries to harm her. You do not realize what treasure you have been given and yet you seek to destroy her. So heed this fair and final warning, be it whether you are her husband or not, if you ever try to hurt her or harm her again. I will do my duty and I will not let Princess Reijin stop me."

Youko Kurama glared at Lord Sesshomaru; his violet eyes gleamed determinedly in the moonlight. Lord Sesshomaru cocked his head and questioned.

"You dare go against orders and your so called duty?"

Youko Kurama's expression changed to an amused look and replied.

"To protect Princess Reijin as I have been bounded to do, yes I will. Remember that, Lord Sesshomaru."

With that, Youko Kurama went off into the night. Lord Sesshomaru then walked into the sleeping chamber where I slept. He looked at my sleeping form and sat down next to me. He looked down on me, my face calm and peaceful, except for a single line where my tears fell, streaked my face. He brushed my cheek the back of his clawed hand and thought to himself.

"What do you hide from me? What is that makes you so different from other humans?"

As he thought, he heard a voice in his head, my voice.

"I am human, M'Lord, but what makes me different from the rest, you will in time find out."

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock as he saw my eyes flutter open and focused on him. His shocked expression quickly changed to his usual cold look as he asked in a quiet voice.

"Why did you cry, M'Lady? Were you not able to handle the truth?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"It is not I that cannot accept or handle the truth, M'Lord. I know what have to be done; I am just a little shocked with the emotions that run through my being as I search for answers. Have we not said to each other before, we are searching for answers?"

Lord Sesshomaru stared at me silently; his golden eyes suddenly looked at me tenderly. Lord Sesshomaru then gently lifted me slightly as I stared at him in a daze. He then lowered his head towards me and I quickly said, in a soft voice.

"Go and rest, M'Lord. The moon is high."

"In a while, M'Lady."

He answered breathlessly as his lips brushed mine. His hand then stroked the mark off my shoulder and I shuddered.

Lips, soft lips touched mine and tenderly mated with mine. I closed my eyes as his tongue probed my lips for entry. I resisted, but he pulled down the collar of my kimono and stroked the mark. I moaned gently and he immediately deepened the kiss. His tongue plunged deeply into my opened mouth and seeks my tongue. My heart beat rapidly at his intimate assault on my senses that he administered. My hand instinctively reached out and went around his neck. Lord Sesshomaru deepened the kiss as his arms went around me, holding me close to his lean body. He gently, soothingly stroked my back as my hand pulled him nearer still. Suddenly, his hand went gently round my neck, I stiffened with fright, and tried to push him away, but he continued kissing me and held me in a vice-like hold, not releasing me. His hand then gently guided down towards the collar of my kimono, which was pulled down to reveal my shoulder. His hand then slipped under the cotton and I shuddered as his cold hand touched my bare skin. Slowly, but determined, his hand found my bosom. I moan at the contact as I felt my body react to his touch. Lord Sesshomaru caressed what he held in his hand and my body arched towards him. After a moment, he lifted his head and looked at me. My green eyes slowly opened, glazed from the sudden rush of sensations to my being. Lord Sesshomaru smiled as he saw me flush. Our breathing shallow as he felt the rapid beating of my heart. We looked at each other silently when I suddenly said in a very soft and breathless whisper.

"What is M'Lord thinking about?"

He shook his head and replied, as his hands started to move slowly as he placed me sitting upon his lap.

"Are you not afraid of me?"

I smiled and replied.

"We face fear everyday, M'Lord. What is fear to me?"

I then raised a finger to stroke his demon markings as I looked at him calmly. He smiled again and gently lowered his head to kiss me again. I kissed him back without any resistance as I felt his hands move over my body. Lord Sesshomaru kissed me back aggressively as he trailed his hands under my kimono. As his hands moved from my shoulders, my kimono fell, exposing my upper body. He then trailed his lips to my cheek, my ear and then to my neck. He breathed over my exposed skin, causing me shudder. He chuckled at my reaction and then he nuzzled the crook of my neck. I moaned as I arched my body towards him. He continued to trail his lips along the crook of my neck and towards the mark on my shoulder. My breathing shallow and deep as I felt his lips and hands move at the same time. I closed my eyes as I shuddered again. When his lips found the mark, he latched on and licked it. I let out a loud sigh as I bent my head forward at the intensity of the sudden rush of sensation that flowed through my veins. Suddenly, a howl was heard piercing through the night and Lord Sesshomaru and I looked out of the window.

"The wolves have started to mark the accession of the full moon."

He said as he turned to look at me. His eyes glazed and calm. I nodded and replied in a very soft whisper.

" So the time has come and you would be in heat till the full moon passes?"

He nodded back and then asked.

" I ask you again, Reijin, are you not afraid? I will be in this state for a few days and I have no control over these urges once they have totally consumed me. I cannot guarantee you that I will not force myself upon you."

I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him as I said gently.

" I am not afraid, M'Lord. I have already known of this price I have to pay for being the Lady of the Western Land and I promise you that I would never shun my responsibilities."

With that, I slowly started to remove his clothes. Lord Sesshomaru stared at me silently as I stripped the garments off one at a time. I then stood before him and I shrugged my shoulders as I let my kimono fall to the floor.

He gazes over my naked body as I forced myself to remain calm as my heart beat wildly away and my face flushed. Lord Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards me. When he reached me, he cupped my face as he lowered his head towards mine. When our lips met, it was not a gentle lover's first kiss, but a hard and rough possessive kiss. His lips slanted over mine and he pulled me towards him. As our bare flesh touched each other, both of us let out a deep low groan. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently lifted me off the floor and onto our sleeping mat. He continued to kiss me deeply as he lay down beside me, his hands moved over my bare body. He then trailed his lips to my mark as his hands touched and caressed my bosom. I closed my eyes and moaned as his tongue licked on my mark, sending a cascade of sensations that flowed through my veins like hot lava. His lips moved from my shoulder down towards my chest. My breathing became shallow as his warm lips touched my cold flesh. As he reached my breast, he caressed it for a moment, and I arched my body towards him as a soft moan was heard. Seeing my reaction, he lowered his lips and suckled at my breast. The sensation was like wild fire as I began to shiver and I felt a tightening on my lower half. Soft mewing sounds escaped from my lips as I felt fire consuming me and coming in stabs. His other clawed hand moved lower towards the hidden cavern between my thighs and I drew in a breath sharply as he touched me there. I held his hand to a stop and Lord Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked at me.

"I won't hurt you, ReiJin. I promise you."

I looked at him, with glazed eyes and face flushed. I gently shook my head as I felt him probe the inner recesses and I held on to his hand tighter. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me with tender amber eyes; his breathing was shallow intakes of breath as he wields himself to slow down.

"Relax, my love. I will never hurt you. I give you my word, my fragile Reijin. Trust me."

He whispered to me, as he looked at me deeply in the eyes as he continued to probe, deeper and deeper. I let out a small yelp of pain as he fully inserted his finger in and he quickly held me closer to him with his free arm.

"Shhh… It will go away, I promise."

He whispered in my ear as he held me near his warm body. He held his hand still, allowing me to get use to his finger in me. When he seen that I have slowly gotten use to it, he slowly moved his finger in me. I moaned again and again as I felt the feeling build. Suddenly he removed his finger from me and turned me around till I was on all fours. I looked back at him as I felt his body on my back. He breathed haggardly next to my ear as he said to me gruffly.

"I'm sorry, ReiJin, but it has to be done this way the first time."

I nodded and suddenly I felt something else probe me. I stiffened and he placed his hand over mine as he whispered.

"Do you trust me, my fragile one?"

I gulped as my breathing became shallower, my heart beating wildly against my chest and I nodded. He licked my mark and I shuddered when a sudden gush of warmth ran through my being.

"If you trust me, don't fight me. Relax and give yourself to me."

He whispered as he licked the rim of my ear and I felt him enter me. Slowly, but steadily, he entered me. Lord Sesshomaru suddenly let out a deep groan as he entered me fully and held himself still. His hands clutched mine as he slowly started to move. Our cries mingled with each other as he slowly started to increase his speed. At the last moment when we were about to climax, he bit hard on my mark, and it almost felt as if he was drawing blood. I let out a cry as both of us collapse on the mat. His arms immediately went around me, holding me close as both of us breathed hard. Gradually our breathing evened out and both of us just lay there, silent for a moment as my back was against his body. Lord Sesshomaru gently held me and stroked me as if he was trying to comfort me.

"I hurt you, didn't I, my Princess? Forgive me."

He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and a single tear start to fall from my eyes.

"You have not, M'Lord. Don't worry so much for me. It is part of my duty as your wife and as the Lady of the Western Land. Do not fret, please."

I answered in a soft whisper. He then lowered his head to the mark and kissed it.

"You are mine now. My mate for life."

He whispered gruffly into my ear and then kissed my cheek.

Later that night, we mated again for the second time, but this time it was face to face. In the process, I started to feel a deep affection for Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sesshomaru sensed it. It was nearly dawn when we have finished and both of us lay in each other's embrace. Before he fell asleep, he looked at me deeply in the eyes and then kissed my forehead saying.

"You are mine as much as I am yours, My ReiJin. I have given you something that I have never given anyone before."

With that he kissed me deeply as if to seal a contract. Suddenly, as he kissed me, I heard the thoughts in my head.

" I have given you my trust and my love, ReiJin."

As I kissed him back, I felt tears form in my eyes and they fell. Lord Sesshomaru lifted his head and brushed away the tears and looked at me with a small smile.

"Rest my love. I have tired you out."

I nodded and both of us fell asleep. I smiled, as I feel asleep in a warm and secure embrace of my husband, Lord Sesshomaru. The next morning, I woke when the sun was high in the sky. I sat up and stretched. I felt sore all over and I turned to see that Lord Sesshomaru was still asleep. Slowly I climbed out of the bed and slipped on my silk kimono that lay on the floor. Once my Obi sash was secured, I made my way towards to hot spring in the backroom to wash myself. While I was there, I closed my eyes and feel asleep for a short while. After a moment, while my eyes were closed, I felt a sudden prang of fear and anxiousness. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw no danger. Then I felt the prang again and I finally realized that it wasn't my fear, but it was Lord's Sesshomaru's fear. I can sense and feel what he is feeling. I quickly got out of the spring and got dressed. I walked back towards the sleeping chamber to find that Lord Sesshomaru has left and I turned towards the study, only to find him standing by the window. When I approached him. He had a cold glaze over his face.

"M'Lord?"

I said quietly as I stood behind him. He turned and I saw a look of relief in his eyes, although he remained expressionless.

"Where were you, M'Lady? I didn't see you when I awoke."

He said to me in a very soft voice. I smiled gently as I walked towards him. As I stood before him, I stroke his cheek and answered.

"Do not fear losing me, or me running away, M'Lord. I wasn't far off. I was in the hot spring."

He nodded as he held my hand.

" I can sense you but I can't pin point where you were."

I smiled and replied.

"You will be able to pin point me, once the heat passes. Do you want to go and wash up, M'Lord?"

He smiled and nodded as both of us turned towards the hot spring.

After we have freshened up, we walked to the Grand Hall to greet our parents. Emperor Ichiro looked at Lord Sesshomaru, then at me and then back at Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru then nodded and a proud smile appeared on Emperor Ichiro's face.

"I am glad."

He said.

"Looks like Princess ReiJin is now part of the family."

With that comment, Empress Kita and my father both looked at me and I blushed. Emperor Ichiro then laughed and said.

" Come, let us have lunch."

Upon hearing that, the servants all started serving the mid noon meal. That evening, while I was having my evening walk in the gardens, I walked pass Inuyasha and Youko Kurama who happened to be having a discussion. When I walked pass them, both of them looked at me and then Youko Kurama said to me.

"Princess ReiJin, it has been done, hasn't it?"

I looked at Kurama calmly and nodded.

"So you are now officially his mate."

He added to which I nodded in reply again. Inuyasha looked at me and sniffed the air. He folded his arm and snorted.

"I can't believe that you managed to survived that. A mere human like you now the mate of the powerful Yoktai."

I smiled at Inuyasha and bowed. With that I continued my walk towards the chambers. That night, Lord Sesshomaru mated with me again. As we laid down to sleep, I then asked him.

"M'Lord, why is it that I can sense your fear this morn?"

He looked down at me tenderly and then replied in a soft voice as he stroked my cheek.

"The second time we mated was not to mark you. It was to bind you to me, that you would not have anyone else other than me. I believe that it works both ways, as you are able to sense me. Usually that wouldn't happen to a human. I find it strange too, but I know it must be so."

I nodded as he then kissed me deeply before both of us slumbered.

The next day, my father left back to the Eastern Land. As he bid me good-bye, he said to me.

"Come back and visit whenever you feel like it, my precious child. The Eastern Land will forever be your home. I'm getting old and I hope when you come visit me, you'll bring along a little one of your own."

I smiled, even as tears filled my eyes, I said to my father as he hugged me.

"I will, Father. I will miss you dearly."

He hugged me tight as he replied.

" As I will miss you too. You have never left my side and you will never leave my side. Take care my precious ReiJin."

With that he turned to Lord Sesshomaru and patted him on the shoulders saying.

"Take care of her, my son."

Lord Sesshomaru bowed. My father then turned to his two old friends and both of them hugged him goodbye. With that, my father left for home. That evening, I sat at the pagoda, looking at the moon's reflection on the lake when Lord Sesshomaru walked up behind me.

"What makes your heart weep, my love?"

He asked as he sat down besides me. I turn to look at him and asked.

"Is M'Lord able to feel what I am feeling?"

He nodded and replied.

"It is written on your face, M'Lady. Even if I can't sense your emotions, but I can see it. Do no be sadden by your father's return home, my fragile one. I will bring you home for a visit after my mission to Toki Menja."

I nodded as he slowly wrapped his arms around me. We sat there silently for a few moments, gazing at the lake, when I suddenly asked.

"M'Lord, you will be away for a cycle of a new moon. Then what happens if you are in heat?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll do what I have been always doing when the time comes. I will be meditating in a quiet room. I am still able to control it. Do not worry too much for me."

I nodded and he then said.

"Shall we retire?"

Without waiting for me to answer, he pulled me up and then guided me back to our sleeping chambers.


	6. Chapter 6:Absence and Distance

**Absence and Distance of Heart and Souls**

A few days have passed and the full moon is finally over. There was two more days before Lord Sesshomaru set off on his diplomatic mission to Toki Menja. I have only caught a few glimpses of him during the day and he hardly has time for our habitual evening walks. I was in the study reading when Youko Kurama appeared on the window ledge.

"Good evening Princess ReiJin or should I call you Lady ReiJin now?"

He said with a smile on his face. I shook my head in amusement and replied.

"You don't have to change the way you have always called me, just because I have wedded already, Kurama-san. There is no change in who I am."

Kurama nodded as he produced a rose and handed it to me.

"I know, Princess ReiJin. I am only trying to amuse you. You seem rather distant and sad of late. What is the matter? Is it because your husband will be going away?"

I look at Kurama and nodded slightly.

"That is part of my sadness. The other is that I miss my father dearly. I am still not use to living without my father."

Kurama smiled and nodded.

" I understand how you are feeling, Princess. However, I must remind you that he is well protected by my brother. As for Lord Sesshomaru, do you require me to keep watch?"

He raised a brow and I shook my head.

"My husband can take care of himself, but however I request that you keep me informed, if anyone of your tribe crossed paths with him, of his progress and happenings. Is that possible for you to grant this wish from a dear friend?"

Kurama smiled and nodded.

"But do not tell anyone of this, not even Inuyasha. I know even though he holds a certain hatred for his brother, but he still respect him and he would rather be the one who wins a battle with his brother. So he will still want to keep Lord Sesshomaru alive."

I quickly added to which Kurama commented.

"I'm surprised that you were able to sense that from Inuyasha, Princess ReiJin. I've always thought that the human girl he was always with was able to know him deep inside."

I looked at Kurama in surprised.

"Human girl? There is a human girl with him?"

I asked and Kurama chuckled.

"Inuyasha does not stay in the palace, Princess. He wanders around with a monk, a demon killer, a small kitsune and a human girl. He has feelings for that human girl as she reminds him of someone once dear to him, and yet he feels differently for this human girl."

I thought for a while and then asked Kurama.

" Then why does he show such great disgust for me when he knows I am human, Kurama-san."

Kurama shook his head and replied in a soothing voice.

" It is because his brother has shown great disapproval of him being a Hanyou and mocks him being with humans. But when Lord Sesshomaru married you, he showed no feelings and accepted you readily. Inuyasha's old hurt and anguish surfaced as long ago he wanted his brother to accept him but however Lord Sesshomaru never did. Lord Sesshomaru has always seen his brother as a weakling and a bothersome matter."

As I heard this, I finally understood what went on between the two brothers. I was in deep thought when I sensed Lord Sesshomaru coming near the chambers. I turned to Kurama and nodded, to which he smiled and went off.

I turned and walked out just in time to see Lord Sesshomaru enter the chamber.

"Who were you talking to, M'Lady? Is it that Kitsune?"

He asked as he walked pass me towards the study. I followed behind him and replied.

" Kurama-san is just checking on me, as he has always been doing so, M'Lord. How is the preparation for your journey to Toki Meji?"

He turned and looked at me for a moment.

"It is going well, M'Lady. I will leave the day after tomorrow at noon."

With that, he walked back to the sleeping chamber with me following behind him.

"I need to wash up, M'Lady. If you are tired, please retire first."

He said coldly and walked towards the back room. I looked at him going and I turned to silently prepared for my night's rest.

I sat on our sleeping mat after I have changed into my sleeping garment and started smoothing out the head rests and comforter. As I was about to lay my head down, Lord Sesshomaru walked in.

"You haven't went to bed yet, M'Lady?"

He asked as he walked towards the bed. I bowed slightly and replied.

" I was about to do so, M'Lord. Good night then."

I laid my head down, turn my back to him and stared out of the window. As my eyes grew heavy, I felt Lord Sesshomaru lay down behind me. He suddenly wrapped an arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"Forgive me, ReiJin. I have not been spending much time with you. I have a lot on my mind at the moment and I hope M'Lady would forgive me for not being able to."

I shook my head and replied.

"M'Lord has a duty to fulfill. I shouldn't be a hindrance to M'Lord."

After I said that, Lord Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment and suddenly he said.

"Look at me, my ReiJin."

I turned around and looked at him. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me with tender golden eyes and smiled slightly. He raised a clawed hand and cupped my cheek.

"I am worried about how you are going to pass your time when I am not around you, M'Lady. I am not around to protect you when you might need me."

I smiled and shook my head.

"You should not worry yourself with small things, M'Lord. I am not alone and I have always managed on my own. You need not worry too much over it."

Lord Sesshomaru then kissed my forehead and replied in a soft whisper.

"Will M'Lady think of me while I am away?"

I blush and nodded.

"Would M'Lord?"

I asked. Lord Sesshomaru smiled and kissed me deeply. I then felt warmth spreading over my being and I sensed his reply from that kiss. At that moment, I realized what I meant to Lord Sesshomaru, even though he doesn't show it at all. When I broke the kiss, I leaned in closer to his being and he wrapped his arms around me and both of us slept.

During the night, Lord Sesshomaru got up and walked out towards the garden. He walked under a big oak tree and looked up.

"Inuyasha, would you come down please? I have something to ask of you."

Lord Sesshomaru shouted up towards the branches. Just then something fell behind him and there stood Inuyasha.

"What is it you want, Sesshomaru?"

He asked with a growl.

"I do not like to be disturbed while I sleep."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha coldly and then said in a low voice.

"I need you to watch over Princess ReiJin for me while I am away."

Inuyasha folded his arms and closed his eyes as he answered.

"What if I refuse?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha silently. Inuyasha noticed to silence and opened his eyes and looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

"I am not asking you, Hanyou Brother of mine. I am telling you to do this for me. You know very well of my temperament. Please do not even try to anger me."

Inuyasha shrugged and replied gruffly as he looked at Lord Sesshomaru straight in the eye.

"I am not your servant, Sesshomaru. Besides, she has Youko Kurama to watch over her. It is not necessary for me to do so."

Lord Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for a moment and then his expression then turned somewhat kinder for a moment as he said.

"Please just do this for me, Brother. I have never asked any one to aid me before. Therefore, do this for me just once. If you refuse, I shall not ask again."

With that Lord Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she, Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha exclaimed and Lord Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at Inuyasha slightly and replied.

"As much as Kagome and Kikyou means to you."

With that Lord Sesshomaru walked back to the chambers. When he walked into the sleeping chambers, he looked at my sleeping form and stroked my cheek while I slept.

"I will do it, but only once. We still have a few things to settle between us, Sesshomaru. I know that this doesn't mean that you have accepted me."

Inuyasha said, as he sat on the window's ledge. Lord Sesshomaru smirked and replied.

"We shall see from here on. If you have done it well. If not, I can only say that it might worsen."

Inuyasha folded his arms and closed his eyes as he leaned against the window frame.

"You don't have to threatened me, Sesshomaru. You know it doesn't work with me. But however, I am intrigue with the human you married. I do wonder how she managed to break through your cold exterior and into your heart when no one has ever done so, not even mother or father. Therefore I shall take up this task so that I can find out."

Lord Sesshomaru continued to stroke my cheek as he looked at me and smiled a gentle smile. He then turned to Inuyasha with a cold grim expression and exclaimed.

"Do whatever you want, Han you, but make sure my mate is not harmed in anyway possible."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Lord Sesshomaru as he grinned.

"Don't worry. Nothing will harm her."

With that, Inuyasha leap off back to his oak tree.

Lord Sesshomaru looked out the window and then turned back to me as he continued stroking my cheek while I slept. Suddenly I stirred and slowly my eyes opened. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru for a moment and then asked gently.

"Why isn't M'Lord asleep? Is something troubling you, M'Lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru smiled a small smile and replied.

"Nothing is troubling me, M'Lady. Rest now."

And he brushed my hair away from my face. I nodded and closed my eyes again.

The next morning, Lord Sesshomaru woke up early and was not seen till noontime. He sat somberly next to me at the dinning table as we sat across his parents. Inuyasha sat on the right of me and he quietly eyed his brother throughout the meal.

"I hope you have prepared well for this mission, my son. Let me warn you, Emperor Akieo Kiba of Toki Menja isn't an easy man to deal with. Even though he may have been a brother shinobi to me, he may prove to be a rather easily made enemy than ally."

Emperor Ichiro said to Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru nodded and replied.

"So I have heard, father. Kenji has already sent out my informants and has found out that he has heard that I'd be going in your place. According to Kenji, he is preparing to negotiate as he has heard from King Kakashi that it is either negotiate with us or face us in battle."

Inuyasha yawned and then commented.

"I'm glad I don't have to go through all of this. It's a waste of time, all this fighting and forming alliances with countries and kings that are more concern about wealth than the welfare of the people."

Empress Kita laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said in a very soft voice.

"Inuyasha, all these are done for the welfare of the people as well. We do not want to bring into un-necessary wars and lose the lives of our people. Therefore forging alliances helps in adverse times of trouble. You may not see it now, my dear son, but eventually you will see how it helps the people."

"Insolent brat."

Lord Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. Emperor Ichiro smiled at Lord Sesshomaru and suddenly turned to me and asked.

"What do you think of this, Princess ReiJin?"

I looked the emperor and bowed my head slightly as I replied.

"I do no have any comments on this issue, Your Majesty. The ministers and my father in my country usually handle these affairs. However, these measures and alliances show how much a country has to offer another and it benefits both the commoners as well as royalties. We are all related, be it blood ties, be it duty, be it friendship or brotherhood, the country prospers as well as the people of the land as it will eventually show about growth and progress of the land. For it is once said, when one man plants a tree and nurtures it for many years, generations later, his children, grand children and great grand children all reap in the benefits. What we do now for the people may be hard fought, but in the end, it'll provide a stable future for the country."

Emperor Ichiro nodded and said with pride.

"Your father has taught you well."

I bowed again and replied.

"Thank you, your majesty, but I should not have said the thing as I have. It's the men's duty not the women to decide on such."

After lunch, Lord Sesshomaru walked me to the chambers and then said to me.

"We shall go for an evening walk as was promised to you, till recently, M'lady. I am sure you would like to do so before I leave tomorrow."

I nodded and replied.

"Do no worry too much about that, M'Lord. If M'Lord were busy with the empire affairs, I would request M'Lord to tend to it first. Our walks together can wait, but the empire's affairs can never."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and kissed me on the forehead before he walked back to his discussion with his father. I looked at him walk away before I went to the study to retrieve my swords. I walked towards the forest at the back of the palace for a walk. I slowly walked through the forest when suddenly a rogue demon jumped in front of me.

"Such a pretty pretty thing walking on her own, Piku."

It said as it circled around me.

"Isn't the pretty lady scared of the big scary demon, Piku?"

I stared at it expressionlessly and said in a calm voice as I started to continue my walk.

"Leave me alone, foul being. I haven't got time to play with you."

As I walked about five steps, the rogue demon jumped in front of me again and said with a sly grin.

"Oooo… pretty pretty thing not afraid of the big scary demon, Piku. Maybe this will make her afraid, Piku."

With that, he produced out a big bloody axe with a human head on the spike. I stood firmly on my ground and stared at it with icy green eyes. His grin grew wide and he licked the grain of the axe.

"Fresh blood, Piku. From young man, but I bet pretty pretty thing's blood will be better, Piku."

He said as his eyes narrowed to small slits. It took one step forward when suddenly a voice shouted.

"Touch her and you will die!"

I turned my head around to see Inuyasha standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked.

"Why are you following me?"

Inuyasha then replied with a snort.

"Don't flatter yourself, Princess. I wasn't following you. I just happen to walk pass here and caught your scent."

I smiled as I shrugged my shoulder and said.

"If you say so, Inuyasha."

Just then the rogue demon let out a loud battle cry and came charging towards me.

"Look out!"

Inuyasha shouted as he ran forward. In a blink of an eye, the rogue demon was sliced in two and Inuyasha stood there shocked. I stood there, expressionless, my back turned towards the dead rogue demon with my sword poised outstretched. There was a blue hue glowing around my sword in the shape of a small wing. Inuyasha looked at me, speechless and stunned by what he saw. I replace my sword back in the scabbard and bowed slightly to Inuyasha saying.

"I'll be on my way."

With that, I turned around and continued on my walk. I continued walking till I reached a small clearing near a stream and I sat down for a rest on a nearby tree root of a big empress tree. As I sat there watching the little stream flowing, the sakura flowers slowly floating down from the branches up above created a very peaceful scene. I took a deep breath and then said.

"You can come down from the tree, Inuyasha."

With a soft rustle of leaves, Inuyasha jumped down beside me.

"How did you know I was there?"

He asked. I smiled gently and replied.

"The same way I knew that you were following me since I left the palace. I can sense it."

Inuyasha scratched his head and commented.

"You're not a demon, how is it possible for you to sense things?"

I just smiled and continue looking at the stream. Inuyasha looked at me for a moment and then said as he folded his arms.

"Maybe you are a Hanyou too."

Late in the afternoon, Inuyasha and I walked back to the palace, but he kept his distance from me. As I walked into the courtyard, I sensed anger and impatience. I knew that it was Lord Sesshomaru and he wasn't pleased that I went out of the palace. I went in search of him and found him in the study. I quietly walk pass him to place my swords back at their slots and I was suddenly slammed against the wall with his hand around my neck. My eyes then met his angry ones and he asked in a low growl.

"Where were you M'Lady? I pray that you were not outside the palace's premises."

I looked at him with calm green eyes and replied with a gentle voice.

"I was outside, in the forest surrounding the palace. I wanted some time alone, M'Lord."

He looked at me for a moment and then released his hold around my neck. He then swiftly turned around and walked towards the window saying in an anguished tone, with his back turned to me.

"You could have been hurt, M'Lady and I would have failed to do my duty."

I smiled as I walked towards him. Gently I wrapped my arms around him and Lord Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at me. I then whispered into his ear.

"M'Lord, you forget that I can wield a sword better than any man and also you have sent your brother to watch over me, even though I have Kurama-san to do so. Over the past three months, you have started to open up yourself to me, but I hope that M'Lord will be the Yoktai that I have cross paths with before we have wed, when you go on your mission to Toki Menja. I do not want you to let your feelings and emotions towards me to surpass your mantras."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me and then kissed me on the forehead as he put his arm around me.

"I understand."

He said as he looked at me tenderly.

"Shall we go for our walk before dinner with my parents?"

I smiled and nodded as we went for our walk. That night when we were about to retire for the night, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly turned to me and said.

"I have something for you, ReiJin. Close your eyes."

I looked at him for a moment and closed my eyes. He placed something around my neck and when I opened it, I saw a necklace with a small glass vial containing a crystal shard. I looked at it as Lord Sesshomaru stroked my cheek saying.

"This is a crystal made from the only teardrop that I have ever shed. I am giving it to you as you are my mate and I know that you deserve it."

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru and asked.

"When did u shed this single teardrop?"

My green eyes searched his. He smiled gently and replied.

"When you were eighteen, you got badly injured by a dream catcher demon and that Kitsune did not reach you in time. You knew that you would have been killed but somehow you have survived. Do you remember?"

I thought for a while and replied.

"Yes I remember. All I remember seeing before I fainted was a tall figure standing over me and there was a twinkle of some sort. When I awoke, I was back at my palace resting."

He then nodded and smiled. I looked at him again and at the crystal.

"M'Lord, you saved me that day, did you not? And that twinkle was a teardrop?"

I asked softly. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me tenderly and nodded. As I looked at the crystal, I felt tears welling up in my eyes and Lord Sesshomaru brushed them away. His arms went immediately around me as he tried to soothe me.

"Shhh… don't cry, my love. I do not know why did I cry for you, but I know now that you are one of the things I hold dearly. With this, it symbolize that I will always be with you, no matter how far the distance is."

I nodded as he held me tight. The very next morning, he kissed me deeply before he left on his diplomatic mission to Toki Menja. He took one lingering look at me and then turned his head away as he went off.


	7. Chapter 7: The Strength of The Bindings

**The Strength of The Bindings**

A few days has passed before I had gotten news that he has arrived at Toki Menja and heard that he was warmly received there. Everyday I still go about for my walks around the palace gardens and sometimes in the nearby forests surrounding the palaces. Kurama and Inuyasha always accompanied me on all these walks. Two weeks later, a new moon arose and the wolves started to howl almost every night at the sight of the full moon. As I looked out the window and at the full moon, I felt a deep sense of lost and longing, which I know, wasn't just my own feelings. As I continued to look at the moon, the feeling got stronger and stronger. I closed my eyes as I felt tears well up and I realized that Lord Sesshomaru's feelings could be sensed by me, even though we are so far apart. The next morning, while I went to meet the emperor and empress for our morning meals, I saw that I was not alone. As I walked into the dining hall, I saw seated next to the empress and emperor, was Inuyasha, a human girl dressed in clothes that I have never seen before, a monk, a woman with a two tailed fire cat and a small young kitsune. I looked at all of them and bowed as I said.

"Good morn, father, mother, Inuyasha."

"Good morn my dear."

Emperor Ichiro said.

"Please sit down and meet Inuyasha's friends."

I bowed as I replied.

"Good morn to you all."

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

The girl with the strange clothes said. She then introduced the rest to me. I found out that the monk is called Miroku who has a vortex in his right hand. The woman with the two tailed fire cat was called Sango and she was a demon hunter. The young kitsune was called Shippo whose father was killed by some demons.

"So, tell us about yourself."

Kagome said after she has introduced the rest to me.

"Kagome, stop being so irritating. I don't think Princess ReiJin wants to bother to tell you about herself."

Inuyasha exclaimed as he folded his arms. I chuckled and replied.

"I'm Princess ReiJin, the Jaded Princess of the Eastern Land and I am as well as the Lady of the Western Lands as I have married Inuyasha's half brother."

"WHAT?!"

all of them exclaimed at the same time. Inuyasha frowned and then replied.

"She is my sister- in- law. She married my step brother, Sesshomaru."

"You married that block of wood?"

Kagome said as she looked at me with big shocked eyes. I smiled and bowed as I replied.

"It was a pre arranged marriage even before I was born. Even though I wished I had known Lord Sesshomaru before the marriage, but the arrangement went through well."

"But isn't it sad that you didn't have a choice at all? I mean, being married to that cold, ruthless dog isn't good at all. Sesshomaru doesn't have a heart."

Kagome exclaimed. The empress then looked at Kagome and said in a gentle voice.

"Kagome, things here are done differently than in your world, my child. When a marriage is arranged, it is with the best interest of the country as well as the people that it is done. Princess ReiJin's father is a dear friend to us and the union is beneficial to both our countries. It is the duty to the country and people as a daughter and as part of the royal family to up hold the honor of the lands."

Emperor Ichiro smiled and added.

"Sesshomaru is bought up well enough to understand that he has to put country before self and he, himself agreed and approves of the marriage to Princess ReiJin when he was first informed of it."

Miroku thought for a while as he sipped his tea and commented.

"Interesting. Pardon me for asking, Your Majesty, why did Lord Sesshomaru agreed to the marriage with a human princess when he has a deep hatred for humans?"

Emperor Ichiro looked at Empress Kita for a moment and then turned to look at me. I looked at the both of them and answered.

"When fate has planned out your life for you, you can never changed what has been written out, neither can you run for it. Therefore one has to accept, no matter what is the outcome. For a wise man once said, for what reason one has to fight against the flow of life."

"What?"

Kagome ask as she heard what I said. Miroku and Sango closed their eyes and nodded.

"I understand what you mean, Princess ReiJin. Due to the circumstance, one does have to follow it."

Miroku said.

"What does she mean?"

Kagome asked again as she tugged Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha gave her an irritated look and answered.

"It means that neither of them has a choice, stupid."

"I am not stupid!"

Kagome exclaimed as she and Inuyasha started bickering. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all sighed and folded their arms as Shippo said.

"Sigh, I thought that they wouldn't fight today."

"I thought we would have a quiet meal for once."

Miroku added.

"It wouldn't be them, if both of them didn't bicker."

Sango added as she shook her head.

After breakfast, I went to the palace gardens to look for Kurama-san. I found Kurama under a willow tree fast asleep. I slowly and quietly walked up to him and sat down beside him. I looked at him as he slept; His lavender colored hair flowed around his shoulders as his arms folded. I sat there quietly looking at him when he suddenly said gently.

"What frets your heart, Princess ReiJin?"

Youko Kurama then slowly opened his violet eyes to look at me as he smiled a gentle smile.

"You look at peace, my dear friend. Just like my husband when he slumbers at night."

I answered as I smiled.

"You miss your husband, don't you, my precious princess?"

Youko Kurama asked as he stretched. I nodded and was about to say something when Inuyasha and his friends walked towards us.

"There you are."

Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I was beginning to wonder if you have turned into thin air."

I smiled again and replied.

"I haven't gone very far, Inuyasha. I would have thought your sensitive nose would have picked up my scent or your demon senses would have sensed my location."

With that comment, I raised a brow. Shippo suddenly looked at Youko Kurama and asked.

" Are you a Kitsune?"

Youko Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am, young kit. I am Youko Kurama, Dream Weaver of the Eastern Sky. I am a dear friend of Princess ReiJin as well as her guardian."

"Guardian?"

Kagome asked.

"I thought Inuyasha was asked by his step brother to watch over her?"

Kurama grinned as he answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru did ask Inuyasha to be the extra pair of eyes watching Princess ReiJin. I, on the other hand, have watched over Princess ReiJin since she was borne and I have never left her side. Even through her marriage to Lord Sesshomaru, he apparently doesn't believe in my ability to protect her"

I laid a hand on Kurama-san's shoulder and said.

"It's not that he doesn't believe you, my dear friend. My husband doesn't trust anyone, even if the person is a worthy adversary like you. It is just his nature, and he is rather protective over things that are rightfully his."

Kurama laughed and replied.

"So readily you have defended him as you have defended me before. I understand, Princess. But I must remind you however, you cannot fall back and not train on your skills."

Upon hearing that, I nodded and replied.

"I know Kurama-san. That's I why I have come looking for you. It is time for my training."

"Training? What training do you have, Princess ReiJin?"

Shippo asked. I smiled and Inuyasha answered for me.

"Princess ReiJin, surprisingly, isn't any ordinary human princess. It seems to me that she is more than she seems."

I laughed at that comment and answered.

"You say that only because of that rogue demon and that I am able to sense that you were following me, Inuyasha."

"You were able to sense his presence? Remarkable. Pray tell, Princess ReiJin, are you trained in any sword mastery?"

Sango asked as she looked at me with a curious look. Youko Kurama laughed and said as he pulled a rose from nowhere and handed over to me.

"Princess ReiJin has trained hard and her skills surpasses many that has crossed her path."

Inuyasha shrugged and added.

"I heard she crossed paths with my brother and matched up to him."

"What?"

Kagome exclaimed.

"That's so cool. Did you beat him?"

Inuyasha snorted and commented.

"That ball of fur isn't that hard to beat. I could beat him as well if I really put my heart to it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh sure you could, Inuyasha. I bet you could take on anyone."

"What do you mean by that, stupid woman?"

Inuyasha retorted back. All of us laughed as they started bickering again.

"Are they always like that?"

I asked Sango to which she replied with a nod.

"Since the time they first met. Since you are trained in sword mastery, can I request that you allow us to train with you?"

I looked at Kurama- san and he nodded. I nodded back to Sango to which all of us left for the open clearing behind the palace.

After the training, I left the group to attend to the Empress and left Kurama with the group. When I was out of sight, Kurama stretched and said.

"It seems that Princess ReiJin is stronger and quicker than the last time I trained with her."

Miroku then commented as he wipes the sweat off his brow.

"I didn't know Princess ReiJin was taught how to wield a sword that fast."

Kurama laughed and replied.

"That's not even her own sword. If she uses her own, she will be much deadlier. "Angel's Tears" and "Jade Wind" both are mystical swords that have unique powers that only the chosen can use."

Sango's eyes then opened wide with surprise and exclaimed.

"She's the one who wields the forbidden swords?"

Youko Kurama nodded as he replied.

"The swords were handed down to her by her mother, my clan's benefactor. We have been sworn to duty to protect the family and the generations to come."

"So that's why you protected her when I tried to attack her."

Inuyasha said as he shook his head.

"You did what?"

Kagome exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, how could you do such a mean thing?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and gave her a confused look and replied.

"What mean thing? You should have seen her slice that rogue demon in half the other day."

"That's not the point, Inuyasha. You go and apologize to Princess ReiJin when you see her."

Inuyasha gave an irritated look and replied as he folded his arms.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Why must I apologize?"

Kagome fumed and then closed her eyes. She then said a singular word in a low growl to which Inuyasha was slammed against the floor.

"SIT!"

All of them laughed. Sango then turned to Kurama and said in a soft voice.

"You love Princess ReiJin as well, don't you? Why is it that you didn't ask for her hand in marriage?"

Kurama looked at Sango with sad eyes and smiled.

"Because it's not meant to be. I have been sworn to protect her, but I am not allowed to wed her. It would break the code of honor that I have been sworn to. Even thought I may love Princess ReiJin, I shall only be her guardian. Her parents have agreed to the marriage before I was requested to protect her by my own mother. Therefore, it shall remain as that."

Sango nodded and placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"It must be sad for you then when she married Lord Sesshomaru."

Kurama smiled again and replied.

"Yes, but Lord Sesshomaru has proven to be not as cold hearted as he use to be. Princess ReiJin has already entered his world and being without trying. He has accepted Princess ReiJin readily and will protect her as well."

"Surprising that the ruthless Yoktai does actually feel for a human."

Miroku said as he folded his arms. Kurama smiled again and then he thought to himself.

"If only they knew that ReiJin isn't just a mere human."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more weeks has passed and Lord Sesshomaru is expected to return home in a couple of days. On night during dinner, Emperor Ichiro suddenly asked me.

"ReiJin, My dear daughter-in-law, have you gotten use to life here?"

I smiled and replied.

"Yes your majesty. I do not feel as alone as I was the first day I arrived here."

Emperor Ichiro nodded and asked again.

"Have your husband treated you well?"

I nodded and answered.

"Yes, he has treated me well, Your Majesty. Pray tell, why do you ask?"

Emperor Ichiro then shook his head and said.

"I just need to know, that's all. Don't think too much over it, ReiJin. Let us all wait for his arrival."

Four more days passed and still Lord Sesshomaru has not returned. By the fifth night, I sent Kurama-san to gather news about him. The next morning, while I was walking with Kagome and Sango for a morning walk, Youko Kurama suddenly jumped down from a nearby tree. He bowed before me and then said.

" I have bad news, Princess ReiJin. According to Keita, Emperor Akieo's daughter, Princess Lieona, holds Lord Sesshomaru captive. She refused to let him go till he agrees to wed with her."

When I heard the news, I thought for a while and then asked.

"Is the princess aware that he has a mate?"

Kurama replied.

"She is fully aware, but she still refuse to release him."

I sighed and looked at Sango and Kagome and said.

"Looks like I have to seek an audience with the Emperor to discuss this. Please forgive me. I have to go."

"We'll come with you."

Kagome said. I nodded and both of them followed me to the hall where Kurama informed the Emperor about what he has heard.

"This is serious. I am afraid Princess Lieona does not understand that when we mate it is for life. I have already known about the Princess's appetite for males, but I have not expected her to take my son captive."

Emperor Ichiro said. He then turned to me and said.

"Don't worry my dear ReiJin. I shall send Kirei to get him back."

I bowed to the Emperor and said a quiet voice.

"If I may request, your majesty, that I may go and retrieve my husband personally."

Emperor Ichiro's eyes open wide with shock and answered as he shook his head.

"I cannot allow you to do so, ReiJin. You could get yourself hurt."

Youko Kurama quickly bowed and commented.

"Fear not, Your Majesty, Princess ReiJin has me to accompany her on this journey. Furthermore, Princess ReiJin is highly skilled. You do not have to worry about her."

Kagome quickly added.

"We will go with her too. If it means a lot to Princess ReiJin, we will accompany her along. I don't think Inuyasha will mind."

Emperor Ichiro thought for a while and then looked at me.

"Alright, all of you can accompany Princess ReiJin on this journey. But please remember, no one is to allow Princess ReiJin to be hurt or injured on this journey and make sure both of them are back safely."

Youko Kurama bowed and replied to Emperor Ichiro.

"You have my word and upon my life, I swear by it."

Emperor Ichiro eyed Kurama for a moment and nodded.

"I believe you Kitsune. All of you should set out after the mid day meal."

All of us nodded and bowed. We then left toward the Palace gardens to find Inuyasha and Miroku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!"

Inuyasha shouted when Kagome told him what she had agreed to.

"I am suppose to go and save that flea bitten brat from that Princess? Why must I? I don't owe him anything."

Kagome shook her head and replied.

"I promised Princess ReiJin that we go along with her. She needs our help, Inuyasha. Besides, he is your brother."

Inuyasha scowled and replied.

"What brother? He has never treated me as a brother before, so why must I save him?"

He folded his arms and looked away. I walked up to him and said in a soft voice.

"Then do it for me, Inuyasha. Take it as you are doing a favor, not for your brother, but for me, please."

Inuyasha eyed me for a moment and then shrugged.

"Alright, since you request it. I'll do it. Not because I owe you or anything."

I smiled and nodded. After the mid day meal, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Youko Kurama and I set off toward Toki Menja. We traveled for three days before we arrived in a village just outside of Toki Menja and Kurama-san sent out his informant to check out on the situation in the palace before we set off for it tomorrow morning. I was sitting by the inn's room window and looked out to night sky.

"What are you thinking of, Princess ReiJin?"

Kagome asked as she walked into the room. I shook my head as I smiled and replied.

"Nothing particular, Kagome. I was just admiring the night sky and moon."

She sat down beside me and then said.

"You are afraid to lose Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you? I heard from Kurama that Princess Lieona knows how to perform a memory blocking spell that might clear Lord Sesshomaru of any fragment of memory of him having a mate."

I looked at the night sky and then asked.

"Kagome, have you ever been afraid to lose Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed as she replied in a stammer.

"What? I… er… No, I mean… He and I aren't an item. I mean."

I smiled and put my hand over hers as I said.

"I understand. With Lord Sesshomaru and myself, we hardly show any form of emotions, be it fear, anger or love. I don't know my husband as well as you know his half brother, but I know that you do care for him as much as he cares for you. You do not have to worry if Princess Lieona has erased his memory or has made him forget his mate. If we were destined to be together, nothing will take us away from each other."

Kagome smiled and nodded as both of us looked at the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8: Duties of The Lady and Mate

**Duties of the Lady and Mate**

The next morning we went up to Toki Menja and the minister of Toki Menja greeted us at the palace gates. "Greetings to all of you, I am Reika Chou, Minister and Envoy of Toki Menja. May I know who are you?"

Youko Kurama bowed and replied, "I am Youko Kurama, Guardian of Lady ReiJin, Lady of the Western Lands. We have come with Lady ReiJin to seek an audience with Emperor Akieo."

Minister Chou nodded and replied, "May I ask for what purpose do you seek an audience with the Emperor?"

I then stepped forward and said in a calm voice as I looked at the Minister with my icy green eyes, "I am here to retrieve my husband."

Minister Chou looked at me for a moment and bowed, "I will arrange the audience with the Emperor for you, Lady ReiJin. But allow me to escort you to the guest chambers, you must have had a long journey to arrive here."

I nodded and said, "As you wish, Minister Chou." With that, Minister Chou escorted us to the guest chambers. When I was in my chambers, Minister Chou came in and sat down at the guest room table.

He ordered the maids to serve tea while he talked to me, " I apologize for not being able to secure an audience with the Emperor today, Lady ReiJin. You are only able to see him tomorrow morn." I nodded as I sipped my tea.

I then looked at Minister Chou and asked, "Have you met my husband when he was here, Minister Chou?"

Minister Chou nodded, "Yes I have, M'Lady. Your husband has won the admiration of Emperor Akieo and unfortunately Princess Lieona. I know the reason why you are here and I apologize for the events that has happened." Minister Chou then looked at me with slightly fearful eyes. I then nodded, asking him to continue. He acknowledged and went on as he sipped his tea, "Allow me to explain what happened. Your husband, Lord Sesshomaru has caught Princess Lieona's attention the day he arrived at Toki Menja. She tried to seek audience with him for many days. She tried even harder during the period of the full moon, but Lord Sesshomaru showed no form of emotions and had actually locked Princess Lieona out from his chambers when she tried her advances towards him. When he was about to return to the Western Lands with the signed alliance treaty, Princess Lieona managed to capture him The sad news is that Princess Lieona has went into hiding and even the Emperor have no news of where his daughter has went. Please be aware that we are trying out utmost to find your husband and return him home."

As I heard this, I nodded and commented, "Is it true that Emperor Akieo fears that the Western Land might attack?"

Minister Chou nodded and replied, "Emperor Akieo may use to be a brave warrior and tyrant, but the allies of the Western Lands is strong and we are in a geological disadvantage as we are surrounded and our nearest ally is over 3000 li west of here, which will take them 10 days to arrive to aid us. Therefore it is for the country's best interest that we agree to be an ally."

I nodded again as I said, "Thank you Minister Chou for your hospitality. I will speak to the Emperor further tomorrow."

Minister Chou bowed and said, "I understand Lady ReiJin. Have a good rest and I shall see to the arrangements." With that, Minister Chou left.

After Minister Chou left, Youko Kurama suddenly jumped down from the roof banisters and sat next to me. "What have you found, Kurama-san?" I asked without turning my head.

"The Old Man is telling the truth about the events, but after scouting the surrounding areas, I can't trace the whereabouts of Princess Lieona. However I have something that might surprise you, ReiJin. It seems that over on the top of Mount Keriri there is a strong Chikra of some sort that does draw my attention."

I nodded as I got up and walked towards the chamber, "Get Youji to check it out and get back to me as soon as he can." Kurama nodded and went off. I walked towards the window and looked at the moon for a moment. I then felt the night breeze blew around me and wrap itself around me. I then closed out my eyes and tried to sense Lord Sesshomaru out. As I closed my eyes, I see the scenes of the forest in my mind. I searched hard until I came upon Mount Keriri. I pushed further and suddenly I sensed something. It felt like something grabbing me and was being pulled out of my being. I gently opened my eyes and saw myself in a field of white flowers.

"M'Lady?" I heard a familiar deep velvety voice say. I turned around and saw Lord Sesshomaru. I looked deeply into his amber eyes and searched.

"M'Lord, is that you?" I asked. Lord Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

" I am surprised that M'Lady traveled all this way to find me. Who would have known that I would require your assistance?"

I smiled gently and asked, "Have M'Lord been well? Forgive me for not knowing and not arriving as soon as I can."

He shook his head and replied, "There is no need to seek forgiveness from me, and you have done nothing wrong. I am surprised that your skills have improved in the short period of time I have been away. You were able to search me out. This proves that the binding works." Lord Sesshomaru then slowly walked towards me. When he reached me, he raised his hand and stroked my cheek as he said tenderly, "Have you been well, my love? I have counted the days pass before I could return home to be with you." I blushed and I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and said in a tender voice, "I apologize that you have to come all this way to find me, M'Lady. Unfortunately I have been unable to remove myself from Princess Lieona's cage. She has put a seal over it and I had over heard from one of maids that a mere human is unable to remove it." I looked at Lord Sesshomaru as he searched my calm green eyes.

I smiled and replied as I took a step back, "I'll find a way to remove the seal, M'Lord. Till then, just wait till I can pinpoint you."

Lord Sesshomaru smiled and nodded as he took a step back, "Then I shall wait for your arrival, My Princess." With that there was a flash of white light and I opened my eyes to see that I was still standing by the window. I held my cheek as I remembered his touch and smiled.

The next morning, all of us met Emperor Akieo for morning meals. He was a tall and lanky man, just like Lord Sesshomaru, but with short blue hair. He wore an eye patch over his left eye.

"Good morn to all of you and what a pleasure it is to have the Lady of the Western land come and visit us." He said as he invited us to have a seat.

" Thank you very much, your Majesty. I apologize to cause you such trouble at our last minute's decision to come here." I said as I sat down.

Emperor Akieo shook his head and replied, "Actually, I should apologize to you, Lady ReiJin. I should have kept a closer eye on my daughter and I shouldn't have spoilt her from young. You see, Lieona is my only daughter and she has four other brothers. I've always given her what her heart desires and she became willful over the years. I am regretful that she had gone too far this time."

I shook my head and smiled, "There is no need to apologize on your daughter's behalf. All I want is a simple request from you that is to retrieve my husband. I am prepared to do all I can to get him back, but I require your majesty's aid in doing so."

Emperor Akieo nodded as he said, "You have my word as Lord of this Land that I will aid you, even though it is my own daughter's doing. She has to be taught."

I bowed and said, "According to my scouts, they have seen some of the palace's maid traveling along the path towards Mount Keriri. I suspect that your daughter has taken my husband hostage there. I request some escort towards the mountain and to come along with me in search of her hide out."

"Consider it done." Emperor Akieo said as he nodded to Minister Chou.

"There are also a few other items I request from you, your majesty. I request you give me a ball of green silk yarn, a red cloak made of soft linen, the hairpin made from the horn of a spring deer and a small gold bird cage."

Emperor Akieo looked at me surprised for a moment and then replied, "I will see to the arrangements of the items, Lady ReiJin. But please, may I inquire, what is the reason that you need these items?"

I smiled and answered, "Do not worry that I will harm your daughter, Emperor Akieo. I will not harm her. I require these items just to subdue her. It seems to me that your daughter is well trained in a black art. Were you not aware of it?" Emperor Akieo looked down and remained silent. I cocked my head to the right and asked again, "Were you aware of it, Emperor Akieo, that your daughter is well trained in the black art of Kimitsu?"

Emperor Akieo then looked at me and replied in a soft sad voice, "Yes I was aware of it. But someone who has low-level Chikra or has no natural talent cannot master Kimitsu. I didn't expect my daughter to be able to do it."

I smiled gently and said, "Do no worry about your daughter, Your Majesty. I shall see to it that your daughter will not come to harm, but I will not lessen the punishment that I will deal out to subdue her."

Emperor Kakashi nodded and answered in a low voice, "Do as you wish to her, Lady ReiJin. She has to learn it the hard way and I cannot protect her from this."

I nodded and then turned to Kurama-san and the rest. "Get some rest, we shall leave when the sun sets to Mount Keriri." All of them nodded as we left the emperor to prepare for our hike up the mountain.

With everything prepared and escorted by the Emperor's guards, we left towards Mount Keriri, with the night as our stealth. When we almost reached the foot of the mountain, Inuyasha then said, "I sensed something coming towards us. It's not human." Instinctively, he pushed Kagome behind him and Miroku and Sango stood in their battle stance ready for anything.

Youko Kurama just stood next to me and said quietly, "After you, Princess." I nodded and withdrew my sword from its sheath. There was a bluish glow surrounding my sword in a shape of a small wing. I calmly looked at the mountain and I felt something coming towards us, but there was nothing in sight. I closed my eyes and sense. I suddenly saw an image of a bull skeleton on its hind legs and wielding a big hammer over his head. The skeleton let out a loud roar as it ran down the mountain, swinging the hammer. As it got nearer and nearer, Inuyasha and the rest braced themselves for the impact. Suddenly I opened my eyes and swung my sword. There was a loud boom and a cloud of smoke. Kagome yelped and everyone shielded his or her eyes from the impact. When the smoke cleared, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku opened their eyes to see a big blue image of a wing and bones at the foot of me. Sango looked to my left and saw a big hammer.

"That's the beast's weapon, a Thunder mallet." Youko Kurama said as he picked it up and played with it for a while. "Still in good condition."

"She knows we are coming for him and this is just the welcoming party." I said as I stepped over the bones.

"How come you were able to see it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha then replied as he followed behind me, "I told you that she isn't what she seems to be. Let's go, Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed. We climb up the mountain trail silently and alert to the surrounding.

When we reach half way, Youko Kurama then said, "Allow me to scout ahead, Princess."

I shook my head and replied, "I will not allow you to go up alone, Kurama-san."

Suddenly another Kitsune with red hair popped his head out from a near by bush and said, "He isn't alone, Princess ReiJin."

I smiled and exclaimed, "Youji, how nice of you to join us."

He smiled a dazzling smile and replied, "Anything for you, Princess ReiJin."

Kurama cleared his throat slightly and folded his arms in annoyance "Can I go now, Princess?" He looked at me with his violet eyes, amusement played in them and I nodded. With a gust of wind, both of them disappeared into the night.

"Who is the other Kitsune?" Shippo asked.

I turned to look at him and patted him on his head as I replied, "That's his twin brother. Youji Kurama. Kurama-san on his own is deadly enough, but when both of them are together, the effect is ten folds." I then turned to look at the rest and said, "Let us all continue the climb up."

All of them nodded and we started to climb up again. As we near the summit, there was a loud whirling sound and Inuyasha shouted, "Look out, ReiJin!"I looked ahead and saw a glint of metal. I immediately caught it and found that it was a dagger with a note tied around it. I untied the string just as the rest came around me.

"What does it say?" Sango asked and I replied, "Kurama said that he has spotted Lord Sesshomaru seated in a cage. Princess Lieona is performing some kind of a ritual with young girls and young bulls. He says it seems to be the traditional unbinding ritual."

"What is an unbinding ritual?" Kagome asked. Miroku folded his arms and replied, "The traditional unbinding ritual uses the blood of 40 young virgin girls and the reproductive organs of 40 young bulls to remove a mating bind. She also needs the male secretion of the male that she wants to remove the binding from. Which I think she may have a problem getting, unless she managed to conjure up an illusion to make Lord Sesshomaru mate with her."

Kagome's eyes opened in shock and she exclaimed, "You mean she can make herself look like Princess ReiJin and Lord Sesshomaru won't know about it."

I shook my head and replied, "Lord Sesshomaru would know about it. What Princess Lieona doesn't know is that I have bounded him to me as well. It is not just he binding me to him. But we have to hurry. I am afraid if she can't get what she wants, she will use force." All of them nodded and we climbed hurriedly towards the summit.

As we reach the summit, we saw a cave and started walking into it.

"Be careful, the Cave is laid with magic traps." I said and I turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I need you to shoot an arrow through. I will lace it with my magic and it will pierce through whatever spell that she has cast." Kagome nodded as she passed me an arrow. I held the arrow in my hand and closed my eyes. I focus some of my powers and a forging spell to wield my magic into the arrow. The arrow then glowed white and I opened my eyes.

I handed the arrow back to Kagome who took it trembling. "Princess ReiJin, I'm not sure if I can do it right. I can't aim straight."

I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "You will do just fine, Kagome. I have trust that you are able to do what ever task it maybe, no matter how hard the odds are."

Kagome looked at me as confidence filled her eyes and she nodded. She took aim with her bow and shot the arrow through the cave. Silence was heard as the arrow flew into the cave, and then suddenly a high-pitched scream was heard, followed by a low growl and lots of small bells as well. After a moment, the silence returned.

I took a step forward and then nodded as I said, "Well done, Kagome. We shall proceed." And I walked into the cave. All of them followed behind me. Kagome looked around to see a female snake demon with a hole in the center of her chest and she gasped.

She stood still looking at the snake demon when suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her and said, "Don't worry, she is dead. We got to get moving, Kagome. We don't want to lose sight of the rest." With that he dragged her along. We moved nearer and nearer till we almost reached the center of the cave. I saw the red lights coming from the cavern and I was about to walk forward when a hand pulled my arm back. I turned around to see Kurama and Youji.

"Do not go in through by here, Princess ReiJin. Follow us." He said in a whisper as they led us to another entrance hidden among the boulders nearer to Lord Sesshomaru's cage. We looked around and saw guards wearing red hoods on their heads and young girls being killed brutally, one by one as their blood were being collected. I looked further to the left and saw Princess Lieona. She had long blue hair and blue eyes, just like Emperor Akieo. She had on her a red priestess robe and a staff made out of a bone in her left hand.

"She looks beautiful." Miroku whispered beside me to which Sango hit him on the head and replied, "Forgive him. He's always like that." I smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, Princess Lieona stood up and said, "Are we prepared for the ritual? I can't wait to posses this male."

One of her servants bowed and replied, "All is prepare, Princess. All we need is his secretion."

Princess Lieona smiled and she walked towards the cage where Lord Sesshomaru is locked up in.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She said as she stood outside his cage. "I am going to ask you nicely once more. Mate with me and you shall be free from your binding to that human princess."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her expressionlessly and replied in an icy tone. "I did not request to be free from the binding, Princess Lieona. It is your wish, not mine that it's to be done."

Princess Lieona laughed an evil laugh and then replied, "So be it then. I have already asked." She then started closing her eyes and mouthed a spell. She then slowly changed to a dark hair woman with green eyes and fair skin.

Kagome gasped and said, "She's beginning to look like you, Princess ReiJin." I nodded and then stood up from my hiding place. I looked at Kurama-san for a moment and he nodded. I walked towards the cage.

"What is she doing?" Inuyasha exclaimed and started to move forward, but was held back by Youko Kurama.

"Princess ReiJin knows what she is doing. It is to prove if the binding's strength. Just sit back and watch for her signal."

"How do we know which one is the real princess?" Kagome asked to which Kurama replied, "You will know when the time comes."

The morphed Princess Lieona opened her eyes and saw me walking up beside her. She smirked and said, "So I was right. You have come for this pathetic dog demon who doesn't love you. What for do you have to go through all this for someone who doesn't have the heart, Lady ReiJin? Just break the bind and give him to me." I smiled gently and shook my head.

"Let us see if he is able to tell the difference." I said to her, without moving my lips. Princess Lieona smiled and opened the cage.

Lord Sesshomaru walked out of the cage and looked at the both of us. Princess Lieona quickly went to his side and said, "M'Lord, be careful. The devil princess has changed herself to be me. Please do away with her and we can leave this place." Lord Sesshomaru looked at me and then looked at Princess Lieona. Lord Sesshomaru shrugged her hand away from his sleeve and took a step back.

He then drew his sword and replied, "I do not love and have never loved. You may be my wife, but you are human and it is known that my hatred for humans runs deeper than the deepest river. Prepare to face me." Both Princess Lieona and I drew out our swords and both have similar looks and the same blue glow. I suddenly then brushed my long hair towards my left, exposing my Haiku Tattoo.

From the hiding place, Youko Kurama saw that and exclaimed to the rest, "She wants us to kill the guards and servants. She has already shown the signal."

Inuyasha looked at Kurama with a strange look and said, "What signal? She is just brushing her hair aside."

Kagome hit Inuyasha on the head and said, "That's the signal, stupid."

"I am not stupid. You are the stupid one." Inuyasha said as they begin to start bickering.

"This isn't the time." Shippo said, "Let's go." Both Princess Lieona and I stood before Lord Sesshomaru with swords drawn.

We then said simultaneously, "As you wish, M'Lord." Lord Sesshomaru smirked and came rushing forward. Both of us then fought with him as the rest of them took out the guards and servants one by one. It was a hard and fierce battle as Lord Sesshomaru fought with Princess Lieona and me.

Suddenly, Princess Lieona lunged forward and taunted him, "You can't beat me, M'Lord. You know I am more powerful than that devil princess is and she will be dead. Kill her and you and I will be free."

Lord Sesshomaru smiled as he blocked her attack, "What makes you think I do not know which of you is my wife?" And he suddenly slashed her arm and Princess Lieona jumped away from the sudden pain. She then suddenly smiled as she wiped her wound with her finger and licked it.

"What makes you so sure that you know?" She replied and she flung herself forward again. I suddenly came forward and blocked her attack for him. Lord Sesshomaru then suddenly clasped his hand around my neck and held it there.

Princess Lieona saw this and then dropped her sword, "You got her, M'Lord. Now kill her." Lord Sesshomaru looked at Princess Lieona for a moment and the rest rushed forward towards Princess Lieona.

"Princess ReiJin, are you alright?" Kagome said as she stood next to Princess Lieona.

"Yes I am, Kagome. Now all that is left to do is to punish the devil princess and what better than to kill her." Princess Lieona then turned towards Lord Sesshomaru and exclaimed, "Kill her, M'Lord for she has ridiculed your family and misjudged your powers. Show her the might of the mighty Yoktai."

Lord Sesshomaru poised his sword above me as he looked into my eyes. With a soft voice, I suddenly said, "If it is M'Lord's wish that I be killed, so be it." And I smiled at him as I looked at him. Lord Sesshomaru searched my eyes and I nodded. He then smiled and then brought down his sword, but his sword didn't hit me, but was impaled on the ground.

"My my," He said as he released his hold on my neck, "I did not know that my wife is prepared to die for me. This proves to be interesting."

Princess Lieona suddenly screamed and she came forward. "No No! You were supposed to kill her!" She said as she rushed forward. I then took out the red cloak that Emperor Akieo has prepared for me and threw it over her. The cloak wrapped around her as I threw the ball of green silk string. As the green silk string touched the cloak, Princess Lieona let out a chilling scream and she started to change to a form of a bird. I then opened the golden birdcage and pulled her into it. She then struggled as she is being pulled into the birdcage. When she was fully in, she changed into a red bird with red eyes and black claws with a green breast. I then swiftly closed the cage and sealed it with the horn hairpin. As I shut it, I mumbled incantations and a blue light was seen glowing from the hairpin. With that, Princess Lieona was capture.

All of them rushed forward and Youko Kurama said, "Are you alright, Princess ReiJin?"

I nodded and replied, "I am alright, Kurama-san. Thank you for trusting me."

Kurama smiled and bowed as he replied, "I've always trusted you, Princess."

Inuyasha then turned to his brother and asked, "How did you know which one is the real Princess ReiJin?"

I shook my head and replied, "Let us return Princess Lieona to her father first before we discuss any of this." With that I walked towards the entrance. We quickly traveled back to the Palace. By the time we arrived at the palace it was mid day and Emperor Akieo rushed out of the palace just as we reach the gate.

"Have you got my daughter? Is she alright?"

I nodded as I handed the birdcage over to the Emperor. "She is unharmed, Your Majesty. But I have changed her into a bird. You can change her back but in order to do so, you have to put her through seven nights of the full moon and place her in a cupboard for five days. No one is to open the cupboard during the five days, if not she will remain as a bird."

Emperor Akieo nodded as I handed him the cage with his daughter in it. "Lieona, you shouldn't have done what you have did, my child." He said as he looked at the bird in the cage. The bird cawed and bowed its head. Emperor Akieo then turned to all of us and said, "Thank you, all of you for bringing back my daughter. Please allow me to treat you to our Toki Menja hospitality and I will send my guards to escort you to the closest boarder."

Lord Sesshomaru bowed and said, "It is not necessary, your majesty. We would like to set off for the Western Lands now, as it has been many days since I have been home and have seen my parents. I apologize for this rude request."

Emperor Akieo laughed and replied, "I should apologize instead for causing you much trouble since your arrival here, Lord Sesshomaru. Therefore I will personally escort all of you to the boarders." With that, we all set off towards home, escorted by Emperor Akieo and his guards.

We traveled for three days before arriving back home to the Western Lands. When we arrive, Emperor Ichiro and Empress Kita was waiting for us. They stepped down from the throne podium to greet us.

"I am glad to see that you are brought back safely, my son." Emperor Ichiro said as he looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru bowed and replied, "I hope that you have been well and I apologize for causing you much worry, Father. Thanks to my wife, my brother and their friends, it is possible for me to return home."

Empress Kita turned to all of us and said, "All of you must be tired. Go and have a rest and we will meet for the evening meals." All of us bowed and walked off.

"You did well, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice as he walked passed Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at his brother curiously and then smiled.

Lord Sesshomaru and I walked silently to the chambers when he suddenly said, "Are you tired, M'Lady?" I shook my head and both of us walked into the chambers.

"I shall ask the maids prepare a hot bath for you, M'Lord." I said as I started to walk away. Lord Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed my hand and I turn to look at him.

He looked at me, his golden eyes searched mine and I blushed, "What is the matter, M'Lord?" I asked him in a gentle voice. He then smiled a small smile and pulled me into his arms.

His arms went around me, holding me close to him as he said beside my ear in a whisper, "Thank you for not forsaking me, ReiJin."

I smiled and hugged him back, saying, "I am only doing my duty as a wife and Lady of the Western Lands. I will take back what is mine, no matter the costs."

He looked at me and asked with a smile, "Is that the only reason, M'Lady?"

I blushed and shook my head, "That is not the only reason, M'Lord. I do feel for you, that is why I came personally to take you back."

Lord Sesshomaru then kissed my forehead and said, "I feel as much for you too, M'Lady. But I will not allow you to sacrifice your life for me."

I looked at him curiously and answered, "Why, M'Lord?"

He smiled and then replied, "What reasons do I have to continue life, if you are not by my side, my love?" I blushed and hugged him back.


	9. Chapter 9: The Revelation Of Identity

**The Revelation of Identity**

Lord Sesshomaru then pulled back and said to me, "Come, M'Lady. Let us rest for a moment before we have our evening meals." I nodded and both of us went to freshen up. Later in the evening, we proceeded to the dining area where the Emperor, Empress, Inuyasha and the rest were waiting for us.

"About time the both of you got here. I didn't want to wait for the both of you, I'm hungry and tired." Inuyasha commented when both of us arrived. I smiled and bowed as Lord Sesshomaru and I took our seats.

"Inuyasha, you know that that is very rude. I mean they are older than you are and it's only right that you wait for your elders to arrive." Kagome said as she hit Inuyasha on the head.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and replied, "You don't have to hit me. I was being honest and I am really hungry. No one gets in the way of my stomach and my food." With that everyone laughed.

Emperor Ichiro then commented as he turned to look at me, "I have made the right choice when I agreed to the engagement made between your father and me, my dear child. I have never thought that you would go out to such great lengths to bring my son home."

I bowed and replied in a soft tone, "It is my duty, your majesty."

Inuyasha snorted and then exclaimed, "I don't think she is a normal human, Father. I believe that she is a Hanyou of some sorts, just like me. No human is able to do what she has done."

"That's true." Kagome added, "She can even defeat Princess Lieona who knows the black art of Kimitsu." She then turned to me and asked, "Actually, are you human, Princess ReiJin?" I flushed and looked Lord Sesshomaru and then at the emperor and empress.

Emperor Ichiro cleared his throat and his hand held Empress Kita's hand as he started to say, "Princess ReiJin is human, but she isn't a human borne of this earth. This has something to do with her mother, Meji Tanaka, my sworn blood sister."

Inuyasha scratched his head and replied, " I thought her mother is human. I mean even Kurama said that he owes a debt to a human queen."

Youko Kurama shook his head and replied, "Yes she is a human queen, but I never revealed Princess ReiJin's mother's true identity. She is one who wields the forbidden swords that were forged from the bones and spirit of the immortals of the Eastern Skies. Try and think back of the legends that you have heard. Remember all the childhood folklore about the race that dance among the clouds and you will find the answers." Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all thought hard.

Suddenly Kagome then exclaimed, "Princess ReiJin's mother is the mistress of the night!"

All of them then turned to Kagome. Inuyasha then said, "What do you mean?"

"I remembered a poem I heard in school when I was doing folklore class. When the moon is high, the night wind blows. Crystal clears are the tears I shed, as I play upon my jaded flute. A lone wolf howl and the dark clouds bellow, with Jaded Winds and Angel's Tears, I cut through the darkness of twilight. For I am its mistress, with hair deep as the night and jewels of green, I sing my song, my lonely song for the ebony sleepless night." Kagome recited and looked at me.

Sango then looked at me, and asked, "Is it true, Princess ReiJin?"

I looked at them; my green eyes glazed as I stood up and walked towards the window, reciting, "Oh how does my heart weep? How does my heart cry? For the moon doesn't not understand its mistress's plight. When the nightingale sings a song to soothe my tortured soul, as I look upon the world from my lonely throne. Only one pure and untainted is, my mate for all eternity. Controlled and silent as I, will come to love and posses this jaded prize." I stood by the window and the night wind suddenly blew. As it blew around me, I smiled and turned towards them and bowed.

"That's the second verse of the poem." Kagome said in a whisper and then looked at the Emperor and Empress, "Both of you knew that she is the child borne of the mistress of the night?"

Emperor Ichiro nodded and explained, "Yes, Kagome. The Empress and I knew the moment we met her father. Her father is brought up his whole life to be ruled by three things, Duty, Purity and Sacrifice. Lord Jiro was a very accomplished samurai who lead an expedition to Mount Hoshi, the mountain of the stars, to look for the long lost scroll of the Moons. I was his sworn brother and friend, but I was left to stand guard over our Lord and Master, Takanaku. When he came back with the scroll, he was bruised and badly injured. When he was recovering, he kept looking at the moon and smiled every time the night wind blows. We all thought that an evil spirit possessed him and Empress Kita tried to summon out the spirit that cursed him. Lord Jiro then explain that he brought back the scroll to our Lord, but with a condition, which is to sacrifice him to the moon. All of us who heard this was shocked, but he insisted that it has to be done."

Emperor Ichiro then took a sip of his tea and continued, " Lord Jiro then built a podium from willow wood on top of Mount Hoshi and sacrificed two night swifts before asking us to burn him at a stake. We initially refused but he said that if we don't proceed with it, our Master would be cursed as well as ten generation after him. Therefore it was for the best of the country that we sacrificed him. As the twigs burned at the foot of the stake, they turned into flames of white and sudden engulfed him. We were all fearful that he would lose his life. As we rushed forward to save him, the night sky, even though clear, started to rain and washed out the flames. When we looked up, we saw him in the embrace of a beautiful woman with ebony black hair, skin as fair and pale as the finest porcelain doll and eyes of green, just like Princess ReiJin's. Lord Jiro suddenly stood up and said that he has found his soul mate and wishes to wed as soon as the next moon appears."

Empress Kita smiled and said, "Oh how I remember the wedding. It was simple and yet has a stately air to it as both Lord Jiro and Meiji were joined together as husband and wife. From then onwards, we understood and learnt to trust her. We then swore under the moon and by our bloods that we are bonded together by siblinghood and that our first borne will be brought up and united."

Emperor Ichiro nodded and replied as he looked at Lord Sesshomaru and me, "That is why the union has been arranged and agreed from before the princess was born. Sesshomaru was, at that time, a young chap of ten years and was already taught to live by the code of our Lord. Therefore, he does not resent this union as he is fully aware of it and of the responsibilities he has to bear in this union."

Miroku folded his arms and commented, "I was not aware that matters were that complex. No wonder Princess ReiJin has Youko Kurama as a guardian."

Emperor Ichiro nodded and said with a smile, "Now everyone knows about her past, but swear an oath that no one of you is to pass word around about it." All of them nodded and Empress Kita quickly bid them to continue their meal.

After the evening meal, Lord Sesshomaru and I were going about our evening walk when I suddenly turned to him and said to him in a gentle voice, "M'Lord is aware of my background before we wed?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me, his amber eyes searched mine and shook his head, "I was not aware fully of what your background was. When my royal parents told me of you, I agree to it as my father said that it was my duty. However on the day, when I first crossed path with you, I can immediately sense that you are not what you seem and I felt drawn to you. Now I know the reason why M'Lady is different." I smiled gently and nodded as I listened. He then reached out to stroke my cheek and kissed my forehead gently. "Shall we continue with our walk, M'Lady? It's been a passing of a moon since we did so." I smiled and nodded as I let him lead me through the garden.

While we were walking through the garden, we came across Kagome sitting under a willow tree. As we walked towards her, we heard her talking to someone, but there was no one in sight.

"Your step-brother said you did a well for helping him. I think things might get better from now on." She said as she looked unto the lake, looking at the reflection of the moon.

"Huh! I don't think that will change the way my stepbrother thinks of me. Princess ReiJin isn't a Hanyou, but a celestial being born on earth. That doesn't make her a Hanyou, but I am still one, no matter what I do to try to change that." A gruff voice said.

Lord Sesshomaru and I looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch of the tree, with his arms folded and frowning. I smiled and shook my head as I saw the image of both of them.

"He likes her, doesn't he? But he doesn't want to tell her." I said as I looked at the both of them. Lord Sesshomaru looked hard at what he saw and heard.

He then turned to me and said, "Inuyasha draws his strength from Kagome. Every time we battle, and when I thought I would have won, Kagome never leaves Inuyasha and he will fight back with all the strength left in his being."

I smiled even more and replied, "If Kagome means so much to him, I wish that he would tell her that or show that more often. He means as much to her as well."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me curiously and asked, " Is it necessary to do so, M'Lady? Telling your mate how much importance she has?"

I nodded and gently held on to Lord Sesshomaru's arm as I said, "It is different for you and I, M'Lord. I am able to sense it and we are husband and wife. We never had a courtship nor have spent time knowing each other before we wed, unlike your brother and Kagome. They have spent a lot of time with each other and they have become dependant on each other. However, Inuyasha does not tell her or show her often. It's only during life and death situation that he shows his concern and love for her." Lord Sesshomaru nodded and then I added as I smiled, " I think it's in the family's bloodline. You are, at times, the same as your step brother, M'Lord." Then I turned and continue with my walk. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me, shocked for a moment, and then smiled as he walked behind me, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha.

Lord Sesshomaru and I walked towards the chambers and got ready for the night. As we lay down to sleep for the night. His hands reached for me and his lips came down upon mine. As our lips touch, there was a moment's resistance before I started to kiss him back. Our tongues met together in an erotic duel, when suddenly we heard a tap from the window. Slowly we broke free and composed ourselves before Lord Sesshomaru opened the window. Outside the window was Inuyasha.

"What is it you want, Inuyasha? You are disturbing us." Lord Sesshomaru asked icily.

"I need to ask Princess ReiJin something." He said. Lord Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and I quickly placed a hand on his arm. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me and I smiled gently. My green eyes looked at him tenderly as he read my eyes. He then looked at me for a moment and nodded.

" Come in and sit. What is it do you want to ask me, Inuyasha?" I asked gently as I motioned to the space in front of Lord Sesshomaru and I. Inuyasha eyed Lord Sesshomaru cautiously before he jumped in and sat down.

He got comfortable slightly before he said, "It's about Kagome. Her day of birth is coming up and I am not sure what to get her."

"Irritant! You disturbed the both of us from going to sleep for a question of little importance?" Lord Sesshomaru said in a low growl.

I then place a hand on Lord Sesshomaru's sleeve and then shook my head as I said, "There is not a need to get aggravated over this M'Lord." I then turned to Inuyasha and said, "I will try to help you with this, Inuyasha, but first I need you to do something. You have spent many years traveling together with Kagome. What do you feel about her?" I smiled as he looked at me.

Inuyasha then looked uncomfortable as he folded his arms and closed his eyes as he said in an irritated growl, " I don't see how any of this is going to help me. I mean she is irritating, clumsy and I have to keep looking out for her."

I chuckled a little and then said, "I told you before Inuyasha. Some things aren't seen with your eyes, but with your heart. Go and think carefully about your feelings for Kagome and you will know what to get. Good night Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at me for a moment and then nodded as he turned towards the window.

"Good night to you Princess ReiJin, Brother." With that he jumped out of the window and I gently closed the window.

"I don't understand why you allow him to ask you such things, M'Lady? I don't see a need to do so." Lord Sesshomaru said as he escorted me to the sleeping mat.

"I know, M'Lord. But he doesn't know his heart well enough, even if he does, he still has trouble expressing what is inside." Both of us sat down as I continued, "Just like you, M'Lord. You don't usually express your feelings or emotions openly."

Lord Sesshomaru eyed me for a moment and then asked, "Are you comparing me to that Hanyou?"

I shook my head and replied, "Forgive me M'Lord, if I have offended you. But I am not comparing you with Inuyasha." I then bowed and said, "I tire, M'Lord. Good Night." I then lay down and started to close my eyes. After a moment, I felt Lord Sesshomaru's arms around me and he turned me around. As I gently opened my eyes, I looked up at him.

Tender golden eyes looked at me as he smiled and commented, "I don't think I have allowed you to go to bed yet, M'Lady." I smiled and I felt his lips come down on mine. The next morning, both of us proceeded toward the Grand Hall to have breakfast with the royal family and Kagome and the rest of the group was seated at the table as well. I smiled and bowed as I reached the table.

"Good Morn Father, Mother." Lord Sesshomaru said and I follow suit, "Good Morn Father, Mother." And both of us sat down.

Emperor Ichiro looked around and seeing everyone is seated, he then said, "Come, let us have our morning meals." With that everyone started to feast.

"Kagome, dear child." Empress Kita suddenly said as she turned towards her. " Your day of birth is coming soon, isn't it?" Kagome nodded and then Empress continued, " Let us celebrate that day for you. I will personally go into the kitchen to prepare a meal for all of you."

Kagome looked at the Empress in shock and then said, "There isn't a need, Your Highness. You don't have to do that for me. I am a nobody."

Empress Kita shook her head and replied, "You are soon going to be family, when the time comes. I must let you get accustom to such traditions. It's been a long time since I cooked."

"Family?" Kagome exclaimed, but the Empress then turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru and then said with a wispy expression, " I remember the time when Sesshomaru was a young child, I use to prepare a special meal for him when his day of birth came."

Emperor Ichiro chuckled and then said, "Yes, you always do my dear Kita. But Sesshomaru has his mate to do so now and it's been many years since you last made a special meal for him ever since we came to the throne."

At that comment, Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat, to hide his discomfort as he is not accustom to the sudden show of affection from his mother and then turned to Inuyasha. "Speaking of day of birth, what are you getting for her, might I inquire?"

Inuyasha looked at Lord Sesshomaru in shock and started to stammer, " I… err…. Well that is…" He started to flush at little when he suddenly exclaimed, "What does that have anything to do with you now?"

Lord Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an irritated look and said in an icy voice, " It was not my problem to begin with, but however a bird came knocking on my window last night before my mate and I fell asleep and made a lot of noise outside the window. Thus it became my problem too." Inuyasha scowled at Lord Sesshomaru and folded his arms. I placed my hand on Lord Sesshomaru's sleeve and he turned to look at me as I gave him a small smile as I shook my head. He smiled at me and patted my hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Kagome's Day of Birth

**Kagome's Day of Birth**

After breakfast, I asked Kagome for a walk, to which she agreed. As we were walking through the gardens, I asked Kagome, "Have you been back home recently, Kagome?"

She nodded as she replied, "I have, Princess ReiJin. I have also informed my mum that I will only home till lunch on my birthday and after which I will be here."

I nodded and then asked, "What do you desire on your day of birth then, Kagome?"

She thought for a while and then shrugged, "I don't think I will get what I want anyway, so I don't really hope for much."

I smiled as I laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Kagome. Things might surprise you." While I was having my walk with Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru went to look for Inuyasha who was seated on the branch of the oak tree in the garden.

"Inuyasha, get down here for a moment." Lord Sesshomaru shouted as he stood under the tree.

Inuyasha looked down and folded his arms as he said, " What do you want, Sesshomaru? I don't want to be bothered with you."

Lord Sesshomaru then said in an irritated growl, " I am under the instruction of my mate to hand you something to help you with Kagome's day of birth gift. If you are so ungrateful, I can throw it away." When Inuyasha heard that, he quickly jumped down from the tree.

"What do you mean help me with Kagome's gift? What did Princess ReiJin do?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha coldly as he said, " It is none of your concern, Hanyou, but since you asked for advice from her, she is willing to help you, despite my disapproval of such." Lord Sesshomaru then pulled out a small pouch and dropped it into Inuyasha's hand. "When you are at the Lake, and the moon is high in the night sky, open the pouch and put the contents in your hand. As instructed by my mate, you are to throw the powder into the night sky and just wait."

Inuyasha eyed the little bag and then said suspiciously to Lord Sesshomaru, "Is this a trap, Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for a moment and then turned away saying, "If you trust Princess ReiJin, you shouldn't doubt that she is aiding you in finding your heart and Kagome's heart. If not, you shouldn't have come and asked her for anything." With that, Lord Sesshomaru walked away. Inuyasha looked at the pouch again and then placed it in his coat.

I was in the study reading a poem when Lord Sesshomaru walked into the room. "Have you given him the pouch, M'Lord?" I asked him as he sat down beside me.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and then said in an irritated tone, "Yes I did, M'Lady. But the insolent Hanyou doubted your intentions and think that it might be a trap. He is such an ungrateful irritant, M'Lady. I wonder why do you go to such lengths to aid him."

I smiled as I placed my hand on his arm, saying, "He is like you, M'Lord. He doesn't easily trust people and both of you know that once you start trusting someone and give someone your heart, it becomes a weakness. That is why M'Lord hardly shows any form of emotions in the face of adversity, for example when Princess Lieona captured you. However, for Kagome, she is still unable to decipher your brother as well as sense the emotions that he has for her, unlike us. So therefore I don't really mind helping him."

Lord Sesshomaru then shook his head as he placed his hand over mine, replying, "and I don't see how what you are going to do is going to help him if he doesn't change his attitude towards you. He has no respect for anyone." I felt Lord Sesshomaru's holding mine as I placed my head on his shoulder.

I then asked in a quiet voice, "Will M'Lord accompany to the lake on Kagome's day of birth?" Lord Sesshomaru looked at me for a moment, nodded and kissed my forehead.

That afternoon, while Lord Sesshomaru was at a discussion with his father, I was with Kurama, training my sword mastery. Sango, Miroku and Shippo was there as well, but Inuyasha went off somewhere and Kagome went back to her world for a while. As we took a break, Sango asked, " So, has Inuyasha said what he is getting for Kagome's day of birth?"

Miroku, Shippo and Kurama, all shook their heads and Miroku said, " I doubt he even remembers what day it is."

I smiled and replied, "You will never know with Inuyasha. He seems to keep everything to himself all the time. There is no telling what he will do or plan."

Shippo closed his eyes and grumbled, "Sigh. He's never going to change. I wish for once he will treat Kagome better and tell her how he feels for her. It's rather obvious that he likes her. He's just denying it to himself and her."

Kurama laughed as he patted Shippo on the head and said, "Since when did you become so wise in this area, little kit? I would have thought that you are too young to know about the affairs of the heart?"

Shippo eyed Kurama with an agitated look and commented, "I don't have to be old to know that. Besides, Kurama-San, I am not that YOUNG!" At that comment all of us laughed as we look at Shippo's angry expression. After training, I walked around the Palace and found the Empress in the royal kitchen.

I walked in and said, "Good noon, Mother. What are you doing?"

Empress Kita turned her head and looked at me with a smile, "ReiJin, my dear child, you have come just in time to see the special preparation of the dish made on the day of birth for a person. It's only made for the celebration of the day of birth." I stood next to the Empress and saw that she was preparing a young deer for cooking.

" This is a young deer, Mother?" I asked and she shook her head.

"This isn't a deer, ReiJin. I don't think you have seen this before, but it is a snow fawn. It's a rare breed of deers that never seems to grow from their fawn stage, unless in mating season."

I looked at its white fur and said, "I think I remember my mother preparing this dish before. She made a coat out of its fur for me before."

Empress Kita nodded and replied, "Yes ReiJin, she did. I remember you when you were a young child, running around in the coat during winter. What you do with the meat is that you soak it in a barrel filled with spring water, spices and one more item." She demonstrated as she prepared the barrel and the fawn for marinating. She then pulled out a small box from her outer coat and opened it. Inside there were yellow colored seeds and she took a few and threw it in the barrel. "These are twilight seeds." She exclaimed as she showed me a few. "They come from the plant grown at the base of Mount JinTao, in the Sunset Valley. It only produces these seeds once every 4 months and it's a hard process to collect these as they are only found in the caves at the base of the mountain. This will give the meat a very special flavor and make the meat tender. So we have to soak the meat for 4 days till all the moisture is totally absorbed into the meat and then we roast it." I nodded as she placed the deer into the barrel and sealed it. The servants then placed the barrel in a box and near the wood stove. With that Empress Kita washed her hands and walked out of the kitchen with me saying, "In the future, ReiJin. When you have young of your own, you have to keep the tradition alive." I nodded as I walked with the Empress along the corridor.

Five days later, Kagome's day of birth arrived. The Empress made a lot of arrangements for the dinner that night and Lord Sesshomaru and I was in the library going through the books there.

"What have you planned for tonight, M'Lady? You have not spoken to me about it, since that night."

I shook my head and replied as I walked through another line of shelves, "I am not breathing a word about it, M'Lord. You shall see tonight, when the moon is high, the reflection shining brightly on the lake and Kagome and Inuyasha are seated at the banks. If he follows my instructions, Kagome will never forget this night."

Then the time arrived for dinner. All of us were seated at the dinner table and we were all waiting for the arrival of the Emperor and Empress. Kagome was dressed in a new dress that her mother has gotten for her and all of us are in our celebration traditional clothing. The Emperor and Empress arrived, followed by the servants carrying in the roasted snow fawn and all the complimentary side dishes. It was then placed in the center of the table and Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest look at it in awe.

"What is that?" Kagome said as she looked at it, "I've never seen anything like that before."

Inuyasha sniffed a bit and then said, "It seems to be like beef, but it doesn't smell like it."

Empress Kita laughed and then replied, "It's the celebration fawn. Eat up everyone."

We were all served a portion and then Empress Kita said to Kagome, "The Emperor and I have something for you." And then she beckoned the servant to bring forward a small box. The servant passes the box to Kagome who slowly opened it. Inside the box was a little pendant with the family's seal imprinted on it and dusted with blue diamond power.

Kagome gasped and exclaimed, "I cannot accept this gift, Empress Kita. It's too expensive."

Empress Kita put her hand over Kagome's and shook her head, "It's not expensive, but it is a token from the both of us. We want you to have it."

Kagome smiled and said in a small voice, "Thank you." And we continued with the dinner. Miroku, Sango and Shippo bought Kagome a new Kimono and I gave her a hand crafted hair clip made of jade. She was very happy with the gifts.

At the end of the dinner, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said in an awkward tone, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Erm… Kagome would you like to go for a walk?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment and nodded.

Both of them then walked out and the rest was about to follow when Kurama-san stopped them, saying, " Not tonight. We got something to do instead." All of them looked at Kurama curiously before nodding. Lord Sesshomaru and I went back to our chambers to change out of the celebration clothes and to our normal daily outfits.

"M'Lady, are you ready for our walk by the lake? I am interested to see what you are going to do." Lord Sesshomaru said to me as he helped me put on my outer coat.

I smiled as I put my arms through my sleeves and then replied in a very quiet voice, " I am surprised that M'Lord would be interested in small affairs like this. But if it brings M'Lord pleasure, I would not mind show you as we go for our walk." Lord Sesshomaru nodded as we walked towards the garden towards the Palace Lake. Lord Sesshomaru and I walked neared the lake and we notice Inuyasha and Kagome seated under the willow tree near the lake. I then grabbed Lord Sesshomaru's hand and mumbled an incantation. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me in shock as he noticed that we suddenly appear to be invisible or hidden from Kagome and Inuyasha. I smiled when I saw the expression on his face and I put my finger to my lip as we listened.

"Tonight was fun, isn't it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Yes it is."

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha, her eyes shining bright in the moon light and she said, "I wonder if there is anything more special that could happen before this night is over."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then smiled gently, "You never know… It might." He then pulled out the small pouch that I had given him from his coat.

"What's that?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha then shrugged as he replied, " I am not sure, but it is given to me by Princess ReiJin. She said that it's something for your birthday."

Kagome looked at it curiously and then asked, "What are you suppose to do?"

"Let's see." Inuyasha said as he opened the pouch and poured the powder into his hand.

At that moment, I pulled out my small jade flute and pursed my lip, getting ready to play. Inuyasha looked at the lavender colored powder in his hand as it glittered in the moonlight.

"Here goes." He said as he threw the powder in the air. I then began to play a gentle soothing melody on my flute and Lord Sesshomaru started to see little glows of light coming from a distance. He stood silent, standing beside me, hidden from view as he watched along with Kagome and Inuyasha. The little glows of light came closer and closer, as finally Kagome then realized what it was.

"Fireflies!" she exclaimed as they reached the surface of the lake and formed a circle around it. The melody that I played on my flute changed and the fireflies moved together with the music as if they had practiced it for a very long time. They made little chipping noises as they dipped and twirled in a magnificent display of lights. Kagome looked at them in awe and smiled to Inuyasha, who smiled back. I then played another melody on my jaded flute and the fireflies did a final display before they turned and flew to where they came from.

As I brought down my flute from my lips, Kagome suddenly hugged Inuyasha and said, "Thank you Inuyasha for making my birthday so special." Inuyasha was stunned for a moment and then hugged her back.

"Thank you for making my life special too." He whispered and Kagome pulled back slightly to look at him.

"What did you say?" She asked in a whisper, to which Inuyasha shook his head and smiled as he hugged her again.

"Idiot." He whispered as he held her tight.

I smiled and then held Lord Sesshomaru's hand and guided him away from the Lake. When we were away from the Lake, I muttered another incantations and both of us materialized again.

Lord Shesshomaru was about to say something when I shook my head and replied, "I understand. M'Lord. I can feel what you are feeling. The answers will come soon enough, but yes, I have my mother's powers to control the beings and spirits of the night and I know a lot of magic to weave. However, you do not have to fear that I will use any of it against anyone."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and then asked, "There is one more thing I wanted to ask you, M'Lady." I looked at him curiously as his arms went around me. "Will you ever doubt my feelings for you, my precious ReiJin?" He whispered as his eyes looked at me tenderly.

I blushed and replied as I hugged him, "I have never once doubted M'Lord and I know M'Lord have never doubted my feelings for you." Lord Sesshomaru looked back at me and smiled as his lips came down on mine.


	11. Chapter 11: Strengthening The Bindings

**Strengthening The Bindings and Bearer of Untimely Omens**

Suddenly someone cleared his throat nearby us and we broke free. Lord Sesshomaru and I looked around to see Kurama-san, Sango, Miroku and Shippo standing there.

I flushed and lower my head as Lord Sesshomaru straightened up and asked in a very grim and icy voice, "What is it you want, Kitsune?"

Kurama laughed and shook his head as he replied, "I'm sorry to bother you and your mate's intimate moment, Yoktai, but however we would like to ask Princess ReiJin something."

I looked up and asked, "What is it, Kurama-san?"

Kurama smiled at me as he saw my flushed face and replied, " We want to ask you something in private, Princess ReiJin."

I then looked at Lord Sesshomaru and then turned to Kurama and the rest as I replied, " You may say it in my husband's presence, Kurama-san. I do not think it is necessary to exclude my husband from my affairs."

Kurama looked at me stunned for a moment and then bowed as he answered, "As you wish, Princess ReiJin. I am here to inform you that the Masked Fiend moves again."

I looked at Kurama calmly and nodded and asked in a very quiet but grim voice, "When and where is the meeting, Kurama-san?" Kurama stood up straight, walked right up to me and then bent forward to whisper in my ear. Lord Sesshomaru glared at Kurama as he was standing too close to me for his liking and the rest of the group looked on, waiting for an answer. When he has finished, he stood up again and smiled down at me.

"Are you done yet, Kitsune?" Lord Sesshomaru growled in a low grim voice and Kurama-san smirked at Lord Sesshomaru before slowly retreating back a little.

"Such lack of patience. Isn't it so normal for a Yoktai of royal breeding?"

Lord Sesshomaru glared at Kurama-san more intensely as I quickly placed my hand on his arm. I then turned to Kurama-san and exclaimed with a very weak smile, "Enough of playing games, Kurama-san. I shall inform you when we are ready to leave." Youko Kurama then bowed and as he stood up, his lavender hair blew gently against the wind as he turned around and walked away.

I then turn to look at Lord Sesshomaru who had a deadly look in his eyes as he looked at Kurama-san walk away. I held on to Lord Sesshomaru's arm and then said in a very gentle voice, "Please forgive Kurama-san, M'Lord. He does not mean M'Lord any harm or insult. It is just his nature to taunt people." Lord Sesshomaru then looked at me for a moment and searched my eyes. He then shrugged my hand off his arm and walked off towards the direction of our chambers.

As I looked at him walk off, Kurama-san suddenly appeared beside me and said gently, "I apologize for that, Princess ReiJin. I have not meant to offend you in anyway."

I looked at Kurama-san and smiled gently as I replied, "It is alright, Kurama-san. I know that you have not meant to offend, but you must understand what M'Lord is like. Usually he does not react to taunts, but however, you were standing too close for his liking and you do understand that M'Lord is very possessive and protective."

Kurama nodded and then Miroku asked, "Will you be alright, Princess ReiJin?"

I smiled at the rest of them and replied, "There is nothing I fear about Lord Sesshomaru and I can promise you that he will not harm me. I shall see all of you tomorrow morn. We shall speak about this further tomorrow. Good night to you all." I replied with a bow and I walked off towards the direction of our chambers.

As I walked off, Sango said to Kurama-san, "It seems like Princess ReiJin is in total control of every situation, even in the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru's anger."

Kurama smiled back at Sango and replied, "She has faced death as many times as you have, Sango-chan. Therefore, there is nothing that makes her heart feel fear."

I walked into our chambers and looked around. Lord Sesshomaru was not in the room. I then turned into the study and saw him standing by the window, overlooking the lake. I walked up to him and placed my head against his back. He did not flinched or reacted, as he might have known that I walked in.

We stood there for a moment, when suddenly Lord Sesshomaru said in a quiet voice, "I apologize, my love. I should not have lost my temper at you just now."

I smiled gently and shook my head. "There isn't a need to apologize to me, M'Lord. I understand clearly why you are angry. Am I not your mate who has bonded with you and is able to sense your emotions and read your thoughts?" He then turned to look at me and tipped my chin up. He looked down and searched my green eyes tenderly. Lord Sesshomaru's lip suddenly came down on mine. It was not a gentle brush, but a rough and possessive kiss, as if to remind me of how raw his emotions can be at times. His arms then went around me at the same time as my arms slowly crept up his body and around his neck. One arm held me firmly at my waist to his body while the other hand made their way up to my shoulder. His tongue snaked passed my lips and engaged my own tongue. As our tongues were in an erotic duel, his free hand pulled down the collar of my kimono and revealing my shoulder that bared the mark. He lifted his head suddenly and looked down at me. I saw the raw emotions and desire that flashed in his golden eyes. He then immediately brought his head down to my mark and latched on it, licking it, teasing it with his mouth and his tongue. I shuddered, as my breathing became more hoarse and shallow. I held on to him as if it hangs on to reality as the sensations coursed through my body and I let out low moan of desire. Lord Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly as I heard him chuckled gently. He then trailed his lips up my neck and I made soft mewling sounds as his arms pulled me closer into his embrace as I felt his lean body against my own.

"I'm sorry, ReiJin." He whispered as he nuzzled my neck. "I felt the sea of jealousy sweep me away when that Kitsune stood too close to you." I stroked his hair and held him closer still. No words passed between us but I can sense his emotions, the jealousy, the anger and the fear of losing. I pulled back gently to look at Lord Sesshomaru and my green eyes tenderly searched his. His golden eyes gentle and yet a little sadden. I then kissed his forehead as I tried to comfort him. I kissed his cheeks and then I kissed him on his lips. Gently and soothing, my lips touched his and moved against his. Lord Sesshomaru then kissed me back as his hands started to move over my body. I gently moaned as he pushed off my kimono from my shoulders and he immediately covered the cold night air with the warmth of his body. His hand found one of my bosoms and he kneads it in his hand, feeling the fullness of it. I shuddered at the intense sensations that ran down my spine and closed my eyes.

Lord Sesshomaru then trailed his lips towards my neck as he whispered, "The taste of your skin," He then kissed my shoulder gently as he continued, "bring out my basic instincts, my fragile one." He moved lower and stopped short before my breast before saying, "I am afraid to hurt you, ReiJin." I looked down and met the intensity of his amber gold eyes as our breathing were both shallow.

I shook my head and said in barely a whisper, " You don't have to be afraid, M'Lord. I have every trust in you that you can never hurt me." Lord Sesshomaru's thumb then flicked my harden nub and I let out a muffled moan as I closed my eyes and whimpered, "Please?" My body shuddering at the growing desire in my body. His lips then latched on my breast and began to suckle it. I moaned again and as his lips played with my aroused bosom, his free hand drifted to my obi sash and released it, sending it to the floor. My kimono opened ever so slightly as my body was slowly being revealed. Lord Sesshomaru suddenly pulled back and released his belt and removed his outer clothing, leaving behind his pants. The state of his arousal is obvious, even through his cotton pants. I blushed as I happened to glance at it and Lord Sesshomaru chuckled as he tipped my chin up and gently kissed my lips. He then slowly pushed me to sit on the ledge of the window and he stood between my open legs. His lips then explored mine again as his hand trailed down towards the cavern hidden between my thighs. I clung to him as I felt him probe my inner recesses and I made small mewing sounds against his lips as I pushed my hips forward slightly.

"I know, my love." He whispered as his lips brushed against mine. His finger moved faster and I suddenly let out a shuddering moan. He suddenly pulled his finger back and released his pants. I then felt his enlarged organ probed me and I whimpered softly as I braced myself. He slowly entered me and when he has totally entered in, he let out a shuddering groan. His arms went around me as he slowly moved against me. As he moved, he increased his momentum and I felt the pleasure build. My breathing grew faster and shallower as I felt the climax become nearer and nearer. He then felt the quivering of my womanhood and he trusted faster and harder as he whispered harshly and in a low grim growl beside my ear, "You are mine and only mine, ReiJin. No one can take you away from me." With that, we climaxed together. As the shudders slowly subsided, I laid my head against his shoulder as his arms hugged me gently.

"I apologize if I have been too rough with you, ReiJin." He whispered in my ear as he stroked my back gently.

I shook my head and replied, "I am alright, M'Lord."

We stood there for a moment as he gently kissed my neck and then whispered, "Come, M'Lady. Let us freshen up and get to bed. I know you are tired." I nodded and before I can move, Lord Sesshomaru picked me up, with my body still joined to his, and walked towards the back room where the hot spring is located. After we have freshened up, both of us put on our night garments. As I was about to walk off, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly carried me, bridal style and walked towards the sleeping mat. As he slowly lowered me down to the sleeping mat, I looked at him and blushed.

Lord Sesshomaru looked back at me and asked in a tender voice, "What is it, M'Lady?"

I smiled gently and shook my head as I replied, "It is nothing M'Lord. It is just that I am not use to this." Lord Sesshomaru smiled gently and reached a hand out and stroked my cheek.

"You will get use to this, M'Lady. Come now, let us now retire." I nodded and both of us lay down.

In the middle of the night, I suddenly awoke and heard a tune being played on a wooden flute. I gently freed myself from Lord Sesshomaru's embrace and walked towards the window. I looked out towards the lake and saw a figure sitting under the willow tree, playing. I turned around and put on my outer cloak and started to walk towards the door. Before I walked out the chamber door, I turned around to look at the sleeping form of Lord Sesshomaru, peaceful and in deep sleep. I smiled to myself and walked towards the garden. I reached towards the Palace Lake to see Youko Kurama, seated under the willow tree, playing his flute with his eyes closed. I walked right up to him and stood in front of him. He stopped playing his flute and opened his eyes to look at me.

"Why haven't you gone to bed yet, Kurama-san?" I asked quietly as I looked at him with calm icy green eyes.

He smiled gently and then replied, "I do not tire yet, ReiJin. What about you? I would have thought that you would have been too tired to be awaken by me."

I shook my head and replied as the wind blew against me, "That melody you played… I have heard it before. You played it for me once when I was a child."

Youko Kurama looked at his flute and then at me, and nodded, "Yes I did, ReiJin. You use to play the counter melody with me long ago." Youko Kurama then raised his brow at me and smirked, "Have you forgotten how to?" I looked at Kurama-san for a moment and then a small smile appeared on my face. He smiled back at me and nodded as he saw me pulled out my jade flute from my outer coat. I pursed my lips and started to play the counter melody on my flute and Kurama-san smiled as he closed his eyes and started to play.

The night wind started to blow gently around us as we continued to play our melody. I then closed my eyes as I felt the magic of the night beginning to be weaved around us. The breeze started to blow harder as all the dead leaves on the ground were slowly being picked up. Suddenly, the fireflies started to dance around us as we played on. They clicked in time with the melody as their eerie lights illuminated the night. As the wind, with its debris and lights wrapping themselves around us, a howl of the lone wolf was heard as the moon started to shine bright and pure. As the wolf howls, both of us opened our eyes and looked at each other. His violet eyes searched mine, as mine looked at him with an expressionless gleam in my green eyes. Kurama then smirked slightly as he continued to play the melody and I followed suit. Suddenly something flew over us and then circled above us. We then slowly stopped the melody and looked up. We saw a big winged creature flying above us and it seems to get closer and closer to us. The creature circled again and again and then slowly made its way down to the ground. When it landed at the clearing beside us, we saw a woman, with long white hair, a purple flower stuck in hair and she has double swords behind her. She opened her eyes and her eyes were a clear crystal blue.

"Celine…" Youko Kurama whispered as he stood up. The woman smiled as her flowing lavender robe floated in the wind as she climbed down the giant swallow.

"Youko Kurama, it's been a long time."

Youko Kurama smiled gently and nodded, "Yes it has been, Celine."

She then turned to look at me and then smiled a very warm smile, "ReiJin? My, you have grown up beautifully. If I had known that, I would have gotten Kurama-san to wed me."

I smiled as I replied; "You do not have to worry about vying for Kurama-san's affection with me, Celine. I am already the mate of someone."

Celine raised her brow and replied with a smirk, "So I have heard, ReiJin. Lord Sesshomaru is seemingly a better replacement for Kurama-san, but however, he does lack a show of emotions, doesn't he? But he is a perfect match for you nonetheless as both of you do have a way of masking your emotions."

Youko Kurama laughed and said as he folded his arms, "You make me sound as if I am dispensable, Celine." Celine then laughed as she walked towards Kurama-san and traced her finger along his jaw line.

"You are not dispensable, Kurama. I am merely stating that it is ReiJin's loss for not choosing you as a mate. And she is giving me more of a chance."

Kurama pulled Celine's hand away from his face and replied, "You know the situation between ReiJin and I, Celine. Why make such comments? Besides, it was all predestined that ReiJin and I are not meant to be. As for you and me, Celine…" Kurama-san looked at Celine with an amused gleam before he continued, "I don't remember you and I having any connection between us."

Celine laughed gently and replied, "Oh my Kurama-san, you have forgotten about what has went on between us in the past." She waved her finger and smiled.

I cleared my throat and said in a very small voice, "I don't mean to interrupt the both of you, Celine and Kurama-san, but I would like to know why are you here, Celine?"

Celine then turned to look at me for the moment and walked towards her giant swallow and replied, "You know the Masked Fiend has started to move, haven't you ReiJin?"

I nodded and asked, "What information do you have, Celine?" I stood my ground and looked at her with my glazed green eyes. She turned her blue eyes to me and searched them for a moment.

She then smirked and then replied, "When the East wind change, towards the new moon cycle, We shall all meet on the mount of the stars. For the final battle begins, with the bloodshed of the new borne season." Celine then climbed up on to her giant swallow and then looked at me, her blue eyes looked grimly right at me. "I bid you farewell, ReiJin. We shall meet then." She then turn to Youko Kurama and smirked, amusement played in her eyes, "We have not finished our discussion yet, my dear Kurama. Till then, shall we?"

Kurama smiled as he folded his arms and replied, "Till then, Celine." With a smile, she then whistled and flew off into the night on her giant swallow.

After Celine left, I turned to look at Kurama-san with a raised brow as I said, "I was not aware of the "tension" that you and Celine have, Kurama-san. If I was not as "young" as I was, I should have known that all this while she was rather defensive about her position in your life."

Kurama looked at me with amused violet eyes and replied, "I have no idea what you are leading to, ReiJin. You know very well, where you stand in my heart. I don't think there is a need to worry about Celine." I looked at Kurama-san and smiled as I shook my head.

" I am not worried about anything, Kurama-san." I then turned to look at the moon and then replied, "I should head back to my chambers. I do not want my mate to find me missing and causing him much displeasure."

Kurama then looked at me for a moment and nodded, "I think you should, ReiJin. I shall talk to you tomorrow then. Good night ReiJin."

I looked at him for a moment and then raised a hand to stroke his cheek, "Thank you my dear friend." I whispered and then leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek before I turned around and walked towards my chambers. Kurama looked at me walk off and touched his hand to his cheek and smiled. I walked into the chambers and took off my outer coat. As I sat down next to the sleeping form of Lord Sesshomaru, I glanced down to look at him. With his eyes closed, and breathing evenly, Lord Sesshomaru looked at peace as I gently raised my hand and stroked his cheek, my fingers tracing the twin streaks demon markings.

I then lay down next to him and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt his arms go around me as he breathed gently in my ear, "Where were you, M'Lady? Were you restless again?" I turned to look at him and saw him slowly opened his eyes to look at me.

I smiled gently and shook my head as I moved closer into his embrace, "I just went for a walk, M'Lord. Get some sleep, the dawn is creeping up soon." With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: The Conceivment of A Child

**The Conceviment of a Child**

The next morning, I woke up and looked around. I saw that Lord Sesshomaru has already awaken and not in the room. I stretched and then went to the back room to freshen up. As I walked towards the hot spring, I saw Lord Sesshomaru in the hot spring with his eyes closed. I flushed as I realized that he is totally naked in the hot spring and I slowly and quietly backed out of the room.

"There isn't a need to do so, M'Lady." He said without opening his eyes. "I know that you are there." I stood still and looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. I shyly bowed, as my face became redder and redder. He chuckled as he said, "I'm surprised that you still feel shy around my presence, M'Lady."

" I didn't mean to intrude your bath, M'Lord. I shall leave you." I replied as I looked down at the ground. Before I can even move, Lord Sesshomaru immediately climbed out of the hot spring and stood in front of me. Water glistened off his lean body as he tipped up my chin so that my eyes met his gaze.

As his amber eyes searched him, a smile slowly appeared on his face and he kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "Good Morn, my love. Have you slept well?" I blushed and nodded as I looked at Lord Sesshomaru's expression. Amusement played in his eyes as he tried to assess my emotions. I felt him try to sense my emotion and I stopped myself from blocking my emotions.

Suddenly his eyes opened up in surprise and then he commented in a low voice, "M'Lady?" His eyes looked at me questioningly.

"Yes M'Lord?" I replied as I looked at him curiously as I noticed his expression starting to change. Without answering me, he quickly dried himself and started dressing.

"Go and freshen up, M'Lady. I shall wait for you in the chambers." He said to me.

I looked at him curiously before asking, "What is it M'Lord?" He shook his head and replied, "It is nothing, but hurry." With that, Lord Sesshomaru walked out of the back room. As I looked at him walk out, I thought to myself, "I wonder what is wrong." I quickly freshened up as I was instructed and went to look for Lord Sesshomaru in the chambers.

He gave me a concern look when I walked into the chamber and then said to me in a very soft voice as he walked up to me, "We have to see the royal physician, M'Lady."

I looked at him, my eyes wide and I replied, "But there is nothing wrong with me, M'Lord." As if he did not hear what I said, he just escorted me to the royal physician. I was then place in the examining room of the royal physician who gave me a through check up.

Lord Sesshomaru was outside of the chamber and the Emperor, Empress, Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest joined him. "Is it true, my son? Your mate is expecting?" Emperor Ichiro asked Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru then replied in a very clam voice, but it cannot hide the thread of excitement that he felt. "I sensed something, Father. I sensed two emotions, two heartbeats and I can only assume that she is carrying my child."

Empress Kita's eyes opened wide with joy as she exclaimed, "That's wonderful! Soon we shall have a grand child."

Emperor Ichiro then placed a hand over Empress Kita's and replied in a calm voice, "Wait till the royal physician comes out with the results of the check."

Just then the doors of the examining room opened and the royal physician walked out with a big grin on his face. He bowed before the Emperor, Empress and Lord Sesshomaru.

"So what is the result, physician?" Emperor Ichiro asked and the royal physician gave the Emperor an even bigger grin as he said, "My heartfelt congratulations to you, the Empress and Lord Sesshomaru. Lady ReiJin is expecting her first borne."

The Emperor and Empress smiled at each other as the royal physician continued, "The child is 2 moons of age and Lady ReiJin is not aware of her pregnancy as it is still in the early stages."

Just as the royal physician said that, I slowly walked out of the examining room. Empress Kita walked up to me and gave me a big hug as she said, " I am so happy. I'm going to be a grand mother soon." I blushed as I smiled a small smile and nodded. She then said as tears start to brim in her eyes, "This calls for a celebration. Go and rest ReiJin, we shall spread news of your pregnancy." With that she flustered off with the Emperor by her side. Lord Sesshomaru walked up next to me and offered his arm as he escorted me to our chambers.

"Thank you, M'Lady. You have given me and my family a great gift." He said as we walked down the corridor.

I smiled and nodded. "It is my duty, M'Lord. I'm surprised that I have not noticed that I was carrying your child in me. I apologize for that, M'Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru shook his head and replied, "You were too busy worrying about things recently that you might not have noticed the changes in your body. I do not blame you for such, my dear ReiJin." He then smiled at me and walked me into the chambers. As I sat down, Lord Sesshomaru stroked my cheek gently and kissed my forehead. He then looked at me with tender golden eyes. I smiled at him as I suddenly felt what he was feeling. After he did so, he left to attend the daily morning assembly with the Emperor. I sat by the window in the study and looked at my stomach. I placed my hand over my womb and closed my eyes. I started to sense and try to feel the emotions of the child that I carry within me. As I closed my eyes, an image started to form in my mind. I saw a child in the sleeping position with silver hair like Lord Sesshomaru and a blue crescent on his forehead. I felt its innocence, its purity and its comfort. Suddenly the child opened it eyes and I saw what color it was. They were green like mine.

I gently opened my eyes and thought to myself, "A son. I have a son."

Just then, a breeze blew and I turned around to see Kurama-san standing there. "I heard the news, ReiJin. I congratulate you on the great gift that the immortals have given you." He said as he produces a red rose from the back of his neck.

I smiled and replied, "I am grateful to receive the blessing from you, Kurama-san. I am caught by surprise by this news." Kurama then searched my eyes and caught a glimpse of hesitation in my eyes.

"You are not really pleased by this news, ReiJin?" He asked me with a raised brow. I smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"The Masked Fiend has started to move and a child does not really bode well with the time. However, I am neithertheless glad about carrying Lord Sesshomaru's heir. I only fear that The Masked Fiend will come and trace me down to harm my child."

Kurama nodded and then replied, "Fear not, my dear ReiJin. I am always here when you need me and you have your husband and the rest of the royal family to aid you. When the time comes, you will know what has to be done. For now, do not worry yourself with such matters, just take heed of your health and be strong for your child." With that I nodded as I placed a hand over my womb.

I then stood up and asked Kurama, "I would like to go for a walk, Kurama-san. Would you accompany me?" Kurama smiled and nodded as he walked me out of my chambers. As we were walking towards the garden, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly walked down the corridor towards the chambers and met us halfway.

"Where are you going M'Lady? You were supposed to be resting." He then eyed Kurama-san grimly.

I then placed a hand on his arm and replied, " I was feeling restless, M'Lord. Therefore I asked if Kurama-san wanted to go for a walk with me."

Lord Sesshomaru searched my calm green eyes for a moment and then turned to Kurama-san and said in a cold voice, "I will accompany my mate for a walk. You may go now, Kitsune." Kurama looked at me with amused violet eyes and raised a brow. I nodded and smiled.

" As you wish, Yoktai." He replied with a grin and then left.

Lord Sesshomaru glared at Kurama as he left and he placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. He then turned to me and said in a gentle voice, "You should have waited for me at the chambers, M'Lady. I would gladly go for a walk with you."

I nodded and replied, "I am aware of that, M'Lord, but however the country's affairs will wait for no man, neither will they stop because of my pregnancy."

Lord Sesshomaru reached his free hand out to stroke my cheek and replied, "Your pregnancy is important to me as well as the country as it shows that the royal family is prosperous."

As we walked to the garden, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly asked me, "I have a question for you, M'Lady and I hope that you will answer me as honestly as possible." I looked at Lord Sesshomaru for a moment and then I nodded.

"You may proceed to ask me, M'Lord. What is it do you wish to know?"

" Have you and that Kitsune have any relationships other than him being your guardian?" Lord Sesshomaru asked me as he stopped and looked at me.

As I stood there in front of Lord Sesshomaru, I searched his amber eyes and then replied, "There was once when I thought that Kurama-san and I would have been more than what we are. However, it did not develop any further as my father said to me once that I would be engaged with someone, but that someone will never be Kurama. After he told me that, my mother died a week later and I started to close my emotions and I did not even shed a single tear for my mother."

I then walked away from Lord Sesshomaru for a shot distance before I turned back to face him and continued, "Kurama-san once declared to my father about his feelings towards me, but however, I, myself told Kurama-san that we were not predestined to be together. M'Lord, you remember saving me from the dream catcher demon?" I asked and Lord Sesshomaru nodded. "Have you wondered why at that point of time, Kurama-san did not appear to save me?" I asked him as I looked at him with a smile.

Lord Sesshomaru shook his head and then replied with a raised brow, "Did that Kitsune felt very betrayed and disheartened that he went into solitude for a while?"

I nodded and answered as I walked towards Lord Sesshomaru, "Kurama-san's pride was hurt and he felt heart-broken. Therefore he decided that he needed sometime alone. Most of the prominent demon clans know about my background and had sent their most powerful and their strongest demon assassins to kill me. Most of them are subdued by Kurama-san, but however on that day he did not appear." I stood in front of Lord Sesshomaru and smiled. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me and then offered me his hand again. I placed my hand in his and we continued our walk.

"I understand why the demon clans would want to get rid of you, M'Lady, but answer me this; Why is it that no demon has come after you after that incident that I saved you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked me as we walked towards the floating pagoda.

I shook my head with a smile and replied, "Most of the demon clans heard news of that incident and assumed that I was dead. They did not realized that you, M'Lord, saved me. They have assumed that you killed the other demon so that you can have the chance to kill me yourself." Lord Sesshomaru nodded as he heard what I have said and escorted me to the seat at the floating pagoda. He then sat beside me, watching the lake and I placed my head on his shoulder. Lord Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and saw my head placed on his shoulder. He then placed his arm around my shoulder so that my head rested on the crook of his arm. He raised a hand to stroke my cheek and then placed the same hand over my womb and held it there. Lord Sesshomaru smiled as he started to sense the child's emotions and then felt something. Worry…. He felt my worries and my fear for the child.

He then looked at me and asked in a very soft voice, " What does M'Lady fear? Is there something that you are hiding from me?"

I gently shook my head and replied, "It is nothing, M'Lord. I am not worried about anything."

Lord Sesshomaru tipped my chin up to meet his searching gaze and then said with a mock frown, "You are unable to lie to me, did you not know that, M'Lady?"

I sighed and then answered in a very sad voice, "I am sensing fear for the first time, M'Lord and I am worried, not for my own safety, but that of our unborn child."

"Why is that so, M'Lady?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

I took a deep breath and then replied, "That is because a powerful demon has never given up the search for me and a few of my allies have been keeping a close watch of him. However, he has started to move and I am afraid that he might come closer to finding me. If news of my pregnancy is announced and if he catches wind of it, he might bring harm upon me and our child."

Lord Sesshomaru then wrapped his arms around me and whispered protectively next to my ear, "Nothing shall harm you or our child, M'Lady. I promise you that I shall protect you with my very life." I pushed away from Lord Sesshomaru gently as I smiled at him.

"You do not have to worry, M'Lord. I do not fear for my own life, I am afraid to lose the child in the process of this battle. If I lose the child that I am carrying within me, I am not sure how will I be able to handle the loss and as well as explain to your parents about my actions. This child means a lot to them"

I explained to him. Lord Sesshomaru nodded and then answered as he kissed my forehead, "But you mean a lot to the family and to me most of all. I gave my word to your father to protect you, and my promise I shall keep." I nodded again and both of us went back to looking at the swans swimming on the lake.


	13. Chapter 13:The Abduction Of The Innocent

**The Abduction of The Innocent**

"Kagome!" We suddenly heard a shout. Lord Sesshomaru and I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Kagome being carried off by a big black raven.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she struggled in the grasp of the raven. We then saw Inuyasha chasing after the air bound bird and he was carrying Tsesaiga in his hand. I suddenly stood up and whistled. A breeze blew and Youko Kurama suddenly jumped down from the tree.

"I understand, Princess." He said and immediately he jumped off in Inuyasha's direction.

I turn to look at Lord Sesshomaru and said, "I must help them."

Lord Sesshomaru shook his head and said firmly, "I forbid you to do so, ReiJin. You could get hurt."

I looked at him coldly as I shook my head and replied, "You have little faith in me, M'Lord." Without second thought, I dashed off to aid them.

As I was running towards them, I suddenly felt a presence beside me. I turned to see Lord Sesshomaru running beside me.

"I cannot allow you to do this on your own, M'Lady. Even though I disapprove of your actions and furious at the very fact that you dare defy me, however, you are my mate and carrying my child. I am therefore unable to just stand by and watch you get hurt." He said to me as he looked forward, his amber eyes cold and grim. I smiled and looked forward. Lord Sesshomaru then smiled and both of us ran faster towards Inuyasha and Kurama's direction. Inuyasha swung Tsesaiga and a big bright yellow light flashed. It was like lightning and it flew towards the bird. The raven however dodged the attack. As Lord Sesshomaru and I neared them, I noticed that the bird was not a demon on its own, but there was a rider on the back of the bird.

Kurama tried to stop the raven, but it flew to high that his rose whip attack was unable to snare the bird's leg. As Lord Sesshomaru and I arrived, I caught a glimpse of the rider of the bird. It was a tall man, with short silver hair in a short ponytail and he was wearing a kitsune ANBU mask. He took a look back before the bird flew off into the distance and gently lifted his mask slightly as I immediately caught sight of the side profile of his face. The rider wore an evil smirk as the raven started to ascend higher into the air. As I saw the smirk, I suddenly stopped in my tracks and a grim but fearful expression flashed upon my face

. "Where is it taking Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Lord Sesshomaru and Youko Kurama looked at the tiny dot that was the raven.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kurama-san asked calmly.

Inuyasha frowned and replied in an annoyed voice, "Well Kagome and I were sitting in the tree talking, when suddenly this bird flew down and picked her up. Every time I tried to attack it, it managed to dodge it."

"Did you see anyone riding the bird?" I asked quietly with a grim tone.

"How would I know? I was too busy trying to save Kagome that I didn't even noticed." Inuyasha replied

I calmly turned to Youko Kurama and said softly as cold expression donned on my face, "Kabuto."

Youko Kurama's violet eyes opened wide as he exclaimed, "Are you sure Princess ReiJin?" I nodded slowly as I turned toward the direction of my chambers.

I then placed my hand upon Lord Sesshomaru's arm and said quietly, "I feel tired, M'Lord. Walk with me back to the chambers, please." Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes searched mine and I fearlessly looked back with my cold green eyes. I then felt him trying to sense my emotion and I quickly block my thoughts. Lord Sesshomaru frowned as his amber eyes slowly turned cold. "Please." I repeated softly as my hand tightened its grip on his arm.

He then nodded and then turned to Inuyasha and Kurama, saying, "I'll escort my mate back to the chambers. If you want to discuss this matter, meet us there."

Both of us then turned, when suddenly Inuyasha shouted, "Are you not going to save Kagome? Are you just going to leave this matter to rest?"

I turned my head slightly and replied, "No, but now is not the right time to act rashly, Inuyasha. Kurama-san will explain to you the consequences if you are to do so. After you have heard the outcome, you can come and see me in my chambers." I looked at Kurama-san and he nodded, as he understood what has to be done.

I gave a curt nod and turn to my husband, saying gently, "We may leave now, M'Lord." Lord Sesshomaru nodded and took my hand in his as we walked off towards the chambers.

When we were a further away from Inuyasha and Kurama-san, I suddenly said to Lord Sesshomaru in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, M'Lord. I'm afraid that I must leave the palace for a short period of time. I hope M'Lord understands that I am unable to avoid this matter or go into hiding, given the circumstances that we are facing."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded as he replied, "I understand the circumstances, M'Lady, but however, I will not allow you to go off alone, even if you have that Kitsune by your side. You are my mate and you are carrying our child."

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru with amused green eyes as a small smile appeared on my face, "Is M'Lord accompanying me on this journey?" Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes searched my calm green eyes and he replied, "M'Lady need not question my actions. I'll do what I deem fit. Besides, I believe that I owe M'Lady a favor for rescuing me from Princess Leiona."

I shook my head in amusement as I placed my hand on his arm, "M'Lord owes me nothing of the sort. I am only doing what I am suppose to do, or what I deem fit to do, as M'Lord has put it." Lord Sesshomaru smiled a small smile and nodded.

When we arrived at the chambers, I prepared a small basin of water and order my maids to prepare three pure white candles. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me curiously as I prepared these two items as well as a silk scarf and a red obi sash of linen.

"What is M'Lady preparing to do?" He asked me as I set down a set of sewing needles of ivory. I looked up at Lord Sesshomaru with tender green eyes as I smiled gently.

"Fear not, M'Lord. This is not Kimitsu. This is a summoning spell to summon spirits of the dead. I need to consult certain entities in order to prepare for this threat." I then turned to my maids and ordered them to prepare a meal for three in the west wing pagoda. Both of them nodded and went of to prepare. I then walked to the window and whistled. As I slowly walked towards the table and sat next to Lord Sesshomaru, my hand placed in his, Youko Kurama suddenly jumped down from the rafters and bowed next to me.

"Have you explained to Inuyasha of the consequences if he acts rashly?" I asked Kurama-san calmly, my green eyes cold and harsh.

Youko Kurama smiled and nodded, "Yes, Princess ReiJin. I have done as you have asked. If I am not wrong, he should be arriving…" Kurama-san then turned towards the door and looked intently. "Right… about… now." He said and Inuyasha suddenly walked in my chambers along with Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"I'm here to discuss about rescuing Kagome and I have asked the rest along as well."

I nodded and request them to all have a seat. When they have all sat down, I looked at all of them and then looked at Kurama-san who nodded. I nodded back in response as I started to say, "Firstly, I would like to apologize for causing this unfortunate situation. Kagome has been taken by a ruthless killer called the Masked Fiend."

"Why would he want to take Kagome?" Shippo asked. I looked at Shippo, his eyes wide with curiosity. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru; my green eyes searched his. His golden eyes looked at me tenderly, even though his facial expression remained unchanged.

I then turn to look at the rest as I started to explain, "She was taken because of me. I am the Jaded Princess of the Eastern Lands, the Mistress of the Night, I am a being that wields great power and if, evoked, will bring fear and destruction to the world. Many of the demon clans fear my mother and now they fear me."

Inuyasha looked at me with a frown as he folded his arms and said, "If they fear you so much, why do you have Kurama as a guardian?"

Youko Kurama chuckled, his violet eyes gleamed as he replied, and "I am her guardian because they can't kill her mother, but they can kill her. ReiJin is only 25 years of age and I am almost as old as Lord Sesshomaru is. The Dream Weaver clan is the worshippers of the Night and Lady MeiJi is our protector. Before she passed on, we were all sworn to protect the future generations of her family. Princess ReiJin is not as powerful as her mother is, but she has gained strength and power over the years. After she was born, many of the demon clans have been sending assassins to try to get rid of her, and I have fought many battles for her and with her. When they thought that she was dead, they ended the search for her and the desire to do away with her, but however, there is one being who does not believe that the child borne of the Mistress of the Night would perish so easily."

"Why would anyone think that she was dead?" Shippo asked.

"On her 18th birthday, she was almost killed by a Dream Catcher Demon, but however, someone did save her." Youko Kurama replied.

Inuyasha scratched his head and asked, "Didn't you save her?" Kurama-san looked at me for a moment, sadness flashed in his violet eyes for a moment before he continued. "No, I did not save her. I was occupied with certain matters of the heart, but someone close to her now did save her." With that Kurama-san's gaze fell on Lord Sesshomaru.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You saved a human?"

Before Lord Sesshomaru could say anything, Kurama-san quickly said, "Lord Sesshomaru had already known that Princess ReiJin was his future bride and has been keeping watch over her for the past years after she turned 10. Therefore when news that the Powerful Yoktai was seen at the battle, the other demons assumed that the cold-blooded and ruthless Yoktai would have gain glory for killing her for himself."

"Thus Princess ReiJin was unharmed over the past 15 years." Sango then said.

Miroku folded his arms and then continued, "That is why we are at this current situation. I would understand why they would want to rid her, but from what I understand, you and your allies are all keeping watch over Princess ReiJin and as well as the Masked Fiend. How is it that he has been unable to track her until today?"

I stood up and then walked towards the window, reciting, "When the East wind change, towards the new moon cycle, We shall all meet on the mount of the stars. For the final battle begins, with the bloodshed of the new borne season. For the Masked being shall hunt, as the wolves' howl. Upon raven wings he shall fly, to lay the bait for his prize. For he has caught wind of the child like bride and of the news of the kingdom's pride." I then turned towards them; my green eyes glimmered sadly as tears start to form in my eyes. "I had already known that it would happen." I said in a very sad voice, "But I had not known that it would happen so soon."

Inuyasha's frown got more prominent and he exclaimed in an angry voice, "If you have already known this, why didn't you do anything to stop it!"

Sango then laid a hand on Inuyasha's sleeve and replied, "Princess ReiJin may have known what events are to happen, but she is unable to predict the time that it was to happen."

Miroku nodded as he said, "Princess ReiJin is not a celestial being, but a celestial being on Earth. She isn't powerful enough to know or to predict the future. Nor is she able to prevent things that are predestined to happen."

Suddenly, I bowed my head low and said softly, " I apologize for causing you great distress, Inuyasha. Please forgive me."

Lord Sesshomaru stood up suddenly and then exclaim in a deadly tone, "Stand up and raise your head, M'Lady. It is not your wrongdoing that has caused this situation. You have no need to apologize for such. As your mate and as the father to our child, I beseech you not to behave in such a manner. You are my wife, The Lady of the Western Lands. It does not show me any honor by behaving in such a manner."

I bowed once again and replied, "I seek forgiveness, M'Lord." I raised my head and looked at Lord Sesshomaru, our eyes met. His golden eyes cold as it searched mine.

Youko Kurama cleared his throat as he walked over to me and said in a soft voice, "Come, Princess ReiJin. Return to your seat next to your mate." I nodded and allowed Kurama-san to escort me back to my seat. Once I reached the seat next to Lord Sesshomaru, both of us slowly sat down.

"It's wrong for you to blame, Princess ReiJin, Inuyasha." Shippo said as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. "In any case, she is senior in rank, compared to you. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Inuyasha then suddenly knocked Shippo's head with his fist and replied, "Enough already. I know I was wrong to shout at her."

Sango then shook her head at the sight of both of them and then turned to me and asked, "What do you plan to do, Princess ReiJin?"

I looked at Sango and replied, "I will have to consult the entities that guard over my life and being. Kurama-san will go and inform and gather all my allies and protectors on Mount Hoshi, which is the south of the border of the Western Lands, going towards the Land of the Small. After I have consulted with the entities, Kurama-san, M'Lord and I will travel to Mount Hoshi to decide what has to be done."

"I'm coming along with you." Inuyasha exclaimed. "I promised Kagome that I will protect her."

I nodded as the rest of them expressed their desire to follow us. "Since it is decided, please prepare to leave tomorrow morning after morning meals. We will reach Mount Hoshi at twilight." All of them nodded and left.

I then turned to Kurama-san and asked in a gentle voice, "Thank you Kurama-san. The duty is yours to call upon the elders and the different clans."

Kurama-san nodded and replied, "You can always count on me, Princess ReiJin, be it in life or in death." With that, Youko Kurama jumped out of the window.


	14. Chapter 14: The Summoning, The Gift

**The Summoning, The Gifts**

As I stood by the window, looking at Kurama-san go off in the distance, I felt Lord Sesshomaru come up behind me. "Forgive me, M'Lord." I said in a soft voice as I gently felt his arms go around me. He gently kissed my temple and said beside my ear gruffly.

"It pains me and angers me to see you behave the way you did, M'Lady. You are my mate and the Lady of the Western Lands. You are not a mere lowly peasant woman to grovel at anyone's feet. Have pride of your status and of who you are. Let nothing stop you from doing your duty, even if it is your undoing." I turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru.

Admiration filled my icy green eyes as I replied, "I never knew M'Lord has such charisma."

Lord Sesshomaru smiled and kissed my forehead before saying, "There are many things you still are not aware of about me, M'Lady. But time will reveal how much you will know about me in time to come."

I smiled and replied, "We shall see when the time comes, but for now, M'Lord, I have to prepare for the summoning. May I request that M'Lord be present for this?" Lord Sesshomaru nodded. I went back to the study and prepared all the items necessary for the summoning. I pulled out an old faded pink Kimono from one of my trunks, a pale purple Yutaka, and an old Feudal Lord's amour. I then pulled out a small Kai and a red ribbon from the trunk. I passed all these items to my servants and together we proceeded towards the West Wing Pagoda.

As we were walking towards the pagoda, I turned to Miko, my servant girl and said, "Go and inform the Emperor and Empress of the Summoning. They will understand." Miko nodded and turned off to the other direction.

"My parents know about this?" Lord Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow and I nodded in reply.

"Your parents know a great many things, before our time M'Lord. They will understand the reasoning behind the summoning." When we arrived nearer to the West Wing Pagoda, I turned to Ryukio and ordered, " Do away with some of the girls, I need only four girls at hand, and I need them have already been cleansed." Ryukio nodded and then wave her hand, to which four of the other servant girls walked away, leaving her and two other servant girls.

When we arrived at the West Wing Pagoda, Miko was waiting for us.

"All is prepared, Princess ReiJin."

I nodded and said to my servant girls, "Set the candles and serve the tea."

All of the servant girls bowed and two of them went to serve out the tea, while Miko and Ryukio laid down the pink Kimono, the pale purple Yutaka and the old Feudal Lord's Armour behind three of the seats. Miko then brought the basin of water to a table facing the lake, which has a clear view of the moon and placed it on the table. Beside it she place the set of ivory needles, the small Kai and the red ribbon next to it. Ryukio then placed the three white candles on the place setting where the clothes were set.

I bowed to Lord Sesshomaru and said gently, "I need M'Lord to assist me with the summoning, for you too, must be allowed to be part of this." Lord Sesshomaru nodded and allowed me to guide him towards the table. I threaded three ivory needles with red thread and then handed them over to Miko, Ryukio and another servant girl.

"Go and stand next to the candles, do not light them till I tell you to. When I call out your name, light the candle and thread the needle through the center of the candle." All of them nodded and went to their place. I then turned towards the remaining servant girl and said, "Keiko, have you prepared to obi sash?" Keiko nodded and produced the red linen obi sash which has inscriptions written on it. Keiko then placed the obi sash around the basin of water. I looked up at the night sky and saw that the moon was about to reach the highest point and its reflection clear in the water of the basin.

I pulled Lord Sesshomaru next to me and tied the red ribbon around one of his wrist. I then handed the untied end of the ribbon to him and said, "You are to tie the ribbon around my wrist as well M'Lord. You have to trust me that I will not cause harm to you and you must not fear what you are about to see." Lord Sesshomaru smiled and raised his free hand to stroke my cheek.

"I trust you, M'Lady. I place my life in yours." He said to me in a gentle whisper. I nodded and placed my wrist out for him to tie the red ribbon around it. I turn to look at all four servant girls, all of them watching me intently as I nodded for them to begin.

"Spirits of the night stars, I call upon thee. Bring forth the magic and splendor of your might." I started to chant and Keiko tied the first knot around the basin of water. "I beseech thee to call out the names of the fallen warriors that have served your cause, As I am your Mistress, one who commands." Keiko then tied the second knot on the obi sash. I then picked up the Kai and turned to Lord Sesshomaru.

My green eyes searched his and I said in a soft voice as I held his tied palm open, "Forgive me, M'Lord." I then cut a slit in the palm of Lord Sesshomaru's hand and allowed the blood to drip into the basin of water. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me calmly and showed no emotion.

"I call upon Asuraka Ichigo, Warrior King of the night sky. As the Eastern wind blows forth with strength, may he guide me along this journey." I closed my eyes as Keiko tied the third knot on the obi sash.

"Riin." I called out to the servant girl who lighted up the candle and threaded the ivory needle through the center of the candle. The old Feudal Lord's Armour started to rise from the floor and started to fill up like there was a being in it. There was a faint shape of a being in it as it started to become visible. The being had a long white beard and white hair tied up in a royal head knot. His eyes were closed, as his facial features became clearer. His face was old and wrinkled and when he has totally made physical, he sat down on the table.

" Spirits of the night wind, I call upon thee. Bring forth the grace and power of your strength." I continued as Keiko then tied the forth knot. "I beseech thee to call out the names of thy protectors who have served you for eternity. As I am your Mistress, one who listens." Keiko tied the fifth knot. I then cut a slit on the palm of my hand and let the blood drip into the basin of water. "I call upon Lady Hoshi, Lady of the Eastern Winds. As the moon is high upon the night sky and all the being bow down with pride." I closed my eyes as Keiko tied the sixth knot.

"Ryukio." I called, to which she proceeded to light the candle and thread the ivory needle through her candle. The faded purple Yutaka start to rise up from the floor and start to take shape. The being had long dark blue hair that was tied in a married woman's knot and was graced with sparkling stars. Her skin pale and fair as she sat down at the table with her eyes closed as well.

I then turned to Lord Sesshomaru and said gently, "Place your hand in mine, M'Lord." Lord Sesshomaru then placed the hand with the open wound over mine, which was the same as his. I felt his warm fingers go around my hand and I look at him with tender green eyes and smiled. I then turned back to Keiko and nodded to her to continue.

"Spirits of the night, I call upon thee. Bring forth the serenity and comfort of your being." Keiko then tied the seventh knot. "I beseech thee to call out the names of the spirits that guide the seasons and the passing of the moon. As I am your Mistress, one who feels." With Lord Sesshomaru's hand in mine, I immerse both our hands in the basin of water. "I call upon Lady Meiji, Mistress of the Night, and Spirit Guardian of the Night and Wind. As the union have been completed and thy will have been sealed." Keiko then tied the eighth knot and I finally said the last servant girl's name.

"Miko." Miko lit her candle and threaded her ivory needle through the candle. The pale pink Kimono filled out to a slender being, which has long black hair and pale skin. The being looks similar to me and she sat down on the table. Once she sat down on the table, Keiko immediately tied a ninth knot and nodded to me. I pulled out both our hands that have been immersed in the water and Keiko handed me a white towel. I wiped both my hands and Lord Sesshomaru's hand and bandaged his wound.

As I was about to bandage my own, he pulled my hand in his and said in a tender voice, "Allow me, M'Lady." I smiled and nodded as he proceeded to bandage my wound.

With both our wrist still tied to each other, I led Lord Sesshomaru towards the table and said, "Bow before them, M'Lord." Lord Sesshomaru nodded and both of us bowed to the three spirits on the table. Then suddenly one by one, they opened their eyes. Lord Asuraka Ichigo opened his eyes and they shone silver, like the stars. Lady Hoshi opened her eyes and they shone icy blue like the icy winds, and finally my mother opened her eyes, the eyes green like mine.

"Good evening to you, Grand Father, Grand Mother and Mother. I seek forgiveness for summoning you on such short notice." I said gently.

Lord Ichigo turned his head to look at me and said out loud, "ReiJin! Is that you, my dearest grandchild?"

I raised my head slightly and smiled as I replied, "The one and the same, Grandfather."

He then turned to look at Lady Hoshi, "Hoshi, can you believe it! It's our grand daughter."

Lady Hoshi shook her head and said in an irritated tone, "Of course I know who it is, you old fool. I am not old and blind." I smiled and then turned to my mother.

"Mother…" I whispered.

She smiled as her green eyes glimmered, "My precious Rei, my, how have you grown? Has your father's health been well?"

I nodded as I said, "Yes Mother, Father have been well." Then they all turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru who has lifted his head to look at the three beings.

"Is that Ichiro and Kita's son?" My mother asked me with a smile.

I nodded and smiled as I said, "Grand Father, Grand Mother, This is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and my mate."

Grand Father eyed him and asked my mother sternly, "Is he a Yoktai?"

My mother smiled and nodded, "Yes father, and he's one of the most influential and most powerful." Then my grand mother was about to say something when my mother stopped her saying, "And yes, he is of royal breeding, Mother." My mother then turned to me and said, "Introduce us to your husband, ReiJin."

I bowed and turned to Lord Sesshomaru, "M'Lord, this is my Grand father, Lord Asuraka Ichigo, Warrior King of the night Sky."

Lord Sesshomaru bowed and said in respectful tone, "Good evening, Lord Ichigo."

My Grand Father grinned and said to Lord Sesshomaru, "Good Evening to you too, my son, Call me Grand Father." I smiled gently and then turned to my Grand Mother.

"This is my Grand Mother, Lady Hoshi, Lady of the East Winds."

Lord Sesshomaru bowed again and said, "Good Evening Lady Hoshi." My Grandmother then snapped with a smile,

"That's Grand Mother to you, boy."

I grinned and shook my head. I then turned to my mother and smiled at her as she smiled back to me warmly, "M'Lord, this is my mother, Lady Meji, Mistress of the Night."

Lord Sesshomaru bowed and said, "Good Eve, Mother. I can see where ReiJin gotten her grace and beauty from."

My mother laughed and replied, "I can see that you have gotten all your traits from your father, Sesshomaru. Come, sit down."

Both Lord Sesshomaru and I bowed and we sat down at the table. I nodded to my servant girls to serve the food. "I have called upon all three of you because of a serious matter." I began to say as I sat down, Lord Sesshomaru beside me.

My Grand Father took a sip of his tea and said, "I know, my dear grandchild. We have seen him move through the night and we have seen what has happened."

"Yes, My dear. He has taken one of your friends hostage now, has he?" My Grand Mother said as she served my Grand Father some food.

I nodded and said in a soft voice, "Yes Grand mother. He has done so."

My mother then sighed and said, "ReiJin, the task at hand is hard and tedious. From what we see and what we can tell, it's not going to be easy."

My Grand Mother then suddenly raised her hand and all of us turned to look at her. She then eyed me carefully and then raised her hand towards my face. She then tipped my chin and looked into my green eyes. "MeiJi, I think there is something ReiJin has not told us about yet." My Grand Mother said with a sly smile. I flushed and looked away.

"What is it, Old Woman? What is ReiJin hiding from us?" My Grand Father said, grumpily.

He then turned to me and said, "Come on, child. Tell us already. You cannot hide things from your Grand Mother and I." I looked at Lord Sesshomaru, my green eyes imploring his to tell them.

Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said in a calm cool voice, "My wife is expecting our first borne."

My Grand Mother smiled and then exclaimed, "I knew it! She had the same look in her eyes, just like when you were expecting her, Meiji."

My mother smiled and then proceeded to hug me warmly and said, "I'm so happy for you, my dear child. Does your father know of this news?"

I nodded and replied in a soft and yet sad voice, "Yes, father has been informed, but even though there is joy with the news of my expectancy, there is sadness and fear that surrounds this birth."

My mother stroked my hair and nodded, "I understand, my dear child." Grand Father's brow joined together as he was deep in thought.

He then said in a gruff voice, "There is a way to stop him, but it will require you summoning the Death Lord and a sacrifice."

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and repeated, "Sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice?"

Grand Father looked at Grand Mother and my mother and he then turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru and I, before taking a deep breath and saying, "The Death Lord requires a virgin sacrifice of either an untouched young woman or a young child." He then looked at me with his silver eyes and said, "You know how the ritual goes, my dear ReiJin and you know the price to pay for such." I looked at my Grand Father sadly and then I looked at my stomach as I placed a hand over it. I then turned to Lord Sesshomaru; my green eyes searched his for a moment.

His gold eyes then open in shock and looked at my Grand Father, Grand Mother and my mother, as he exclaimed, "I shall not allow it. This child means a lot not only to the royal family, but also to ReiJin and me. There has got to be another way around this."

My Grand Mother smiled as she said with an excited voice, "Your will to protect my granddaughter is strong as your trust and love for her. I'm impressed that in such a short time, you and my grand daughter have bonded well. I'm sure we find away around this, won't we, Old Man?" My Grand Mother suddenly turned to my Grand Father.

"Why are you looking at, Old Woman? That is the best I can do."

My Grand Mother narrowed her eyes at my Grand Father as the wind suddenly blew.

Grand father frowned and replied, "Alright! I'll think of another way. Don't get so worked up about it. I want to save my great grand-child as much as you do." My Grand Father than grumbled as he pulled out four items from his inner tunic. He then turned towards my Grand mother and Mother and nodded to them. All three of them then placed their hands over the items and mumbled some incantations. The items glowed white for a moment and died down. My Grand Father then opened his palm and then handed the items to me.

"This is the Moon Items. People pure of heart and brave as thunder and wind can only use them. With honor they must have, in order for the items to work." My Grand Father said as he placed the items on the table. One is a bow and arrow, made of willow wood and laced with red ribbon. Another item is a staff made from ivory and black onyx. The third item was a sword with intricate markings on the blade and on the handle, and the last item was white crystal ball.

I looked at the items and I looked at my mother who then said, "Remember the poem I use to tell you when you were a child, my precious ReiJin? When the moon is high, the pure of heart will rise. Standing for the night, they fight side by side."

"As the wind blows strong through the bellows of the storm, for lightning strikes those who bring harm. With my arrow of light and my staff of power, I shall strike down my enemies for my downfall they desire. Cut down with my blade, of strength and might, sealed in the moonstone, by my blood I placed." I continue to recite after my mother. She smiled and her green eyes glimmered in the moonlight as she nodded.

" You know it well, My dear child. So you know the ritual that has to be done. But he must be sealed by the blood of you and your one true love." She then turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru and then back at me. My mother then turned to look at her parents and said, "It's time, My royal mother and father." Both of them nodded and then turned to Lord Sesshomaru.

My Grand Father looked at Lord Sesshomaru; his silver eyes glowed icily as he asked, "What are the codes you live by, my son?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at My Grand Father; his golden eyes cold and icy, "Control and Purity, as the code of the Samurai and Lord has been passed down." My Grand Father nodded and then turned to my Grand Mother.

Her blue eyes glowed and then she asked icily, "What are the beliefs you have?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me and I nodded back. He then turned to look at my Grand Mother and then replied coldly, " I believe in Truth and Sacrifice, to protect my lands and my people." My Grand Mother then smiled and turned to my mother. My Mother's green eyes glimmered like mine as her smile faint on her face.

"Do you believe in love?" She asked.

Lord Sesshomaru placed his bandaged hand in mine and looked deeply into my eyes. His golden eyes looked at mine tenderly and glowed with love that has passed through both of us. "I willingly accept my responsibilities and give my trust to my mate, as I have placed my life in her hands to honor, protect and entrust her with my heart." I smiled as I flushed and lowered my head in shyness. Lord Sesshomaru then tipped my chin up and kissed me gently on my forehead.

My mother smiled and turned to her parents saying, "He is the one."

Both of them nodded back and said together, "He has past the test."

My Mother then looked at Lord Sesshomaru and me and said, "I give you my blessing as your Grand Mother and Father does as well. Your father and I have made the right decision to betrothed you with Ichiro and Kita's son."

Grand father grinned and said, "And it seems that we are going to be Great Grand Parents soon. I am happy for you, my dearest grand daughter. Your father has taught you well."

My Grand Mother then nodded as she smiled, "We are glad that we approved of your father when he wanted to wed your mother. We made the right choice, Old Man." She said as she turned to my Grand Father. I bowed and replied in a soft voice,

"Thank you Grand Father, Grand Mother. I will do both of your proud. I will show you my son once he is born and when he has passed a cycle of the moon." Three of them suddenly looked at me with wide opened eyes.

"A son?" My Mother exclaimed.

"You already know, ReiJin?" Grand Father then exclaimed. I

nodded and replied as I placed a hand over my womb, "I already know that I was to have a son, Grand father. But I have not told anyone, other than those present here." I turned to Lord Sesshomaru and said gently, "Forgive me M'Lord for not informing you, but I have my reasons for not doing so." Lord Sesshomaru smiled and stroked my cheek.

"You have done nothing wrong, my fragile one. For I am your mate, whom have bonded with you and is able to sense your emotions. I know what goes through your mind and your heart."

Grand Mother then started to laugh and then replied back to Grand Father and my mother, "You're right MeiJi. He's just like his father and a through breed Yoktai of royal breeding."

They all laughed and then my mother gave me a grim face as she said, "Take the items and perform the exorcism on the Masked Fiend. After which, throw the moonstone, in the cave behind The Mountain of Flames, so that he may be sealed for eternity. For if you fail, my daughter, he will haunt you for eternity, till death and after death."

I nodded as I replied, "I understand, mother."

My mother then turned to look at Grand Mother and Grand Father. "It's time for us to depart, Mother, Father. This is as far as we can do." My mother said to them gently. Both of them nodded and then turned to look at me.

"You have made me proud, ReiJin, My Precious Grand daughter. You are the legacy of the Spirit Guardian, and Spirit of the night. I give you my blessings and all my love as your Grand father." My Grand Father said as he handed me a pendent in the shape of a cherry blossom. It was made from ivory and onyx.

"Your spirit is strong as the love between you and your mate is. It shall be passed down to your first borne. For the first bone of the power YokTai and Spirit Guardian shall uphold and stand up for the night. I give you my hopes and aspiration to you, my darling ReiJin, as your Grand Mother." My Grand Mother said as she handed Lord Sesshomaru a pendant in the shape of a swallow's wing, which was also made of ivory and onyx.

My Mother smiled and held both our hand and said, "My dearest, precious and fragile ReiJin, from the day that you were born, I knew that deep in my heart you shall prove me proud, for you have everything I have, the powers, the purity and the grace of the wind. The Union forged through love, friendship and trust between the both of you goes beyond the bindings that bind you to each other. I give you all my blessings, and all my wishes to the both of you and to my grandson, that you will have the divine protection from all the beings and spirits of the night. May they all serve you and serve our family well." When my mother let goes of her hand, there were two glows of light that surrounded both our wrist and when the glow died down, the red ribbon disappeared. I bowed as I said gently.

"Good Bye Grand Father, Grand Mother and Mother. I shall miss all of you."

My Grand Father and Grand Mother laughed as Grand Father replied, "We are never far away, child. When you look up into the night sky, on the night of the full moon…"

"When you feel the winds blow around and the peace and comfort the nights bring you…" My Grand Mother said. "Smile, and be comforted as we are always watching you, ReiJin, My precious gem."

I nodded and smiled as I placed my hand in Lord Sesshomaru's hand. He held it tight and smiled at me. I then turned to Keiko and nodded as I started to chant, "As night passes, the wind dies down. Return to where you have come. Spirits of the great, Spirits of the calm, return on the night swift's wings, till the calling you shall come." As I chant, Keiko slowly covered the basin of water with the red silk scarf. Slowly and one by one, the candles start to dim and the clothing started to fall to the floor.

"Good bye, my dearest." My Grand Father said, as his voice became a whisper.

"Good bye, my little princess." My Grand Mother said as she started to disappear.

"Good bye, my precious little gem. We shall meet again." My Mother said and disappeared as well. Lord Sesshomaru and I sat there for a moment as the silence of the night engulfed us. I then turned to pick up the four items and placed them inside my outer coat.

"Miko, please clear up." I said and Miko bowed. I then turn to Lord Sesshomaru and said in a gentle voice. "I tire M'Lord." Lord Sesshomaru nodded and then escorted me back to our chambers.

When Lord Sesshomaru and I arrived back at our chambers, Emperor Ichiro and Empress Kita was waiting for us.

"Good Evening Father and Mother." Lord Sesshomaru said as we entered the chambers, "What are the both of you doing out so late in the evening?"

Emperor Ichiro then said as he nodded to the maid nearby, "We were waiting for the both of you and for the news that the summoning bring." The maid nearby brought out four bowls of sweet soup with a red bean moochi on the middle of it. "Come sit and tell us about it while we have our desert." Lord Sesshomaru and I nodded as we sat down.

"Have you met ReiJin's mother, my son?" Empress Kita asked.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded as he replied, "Yes I have mother, and I have met her grand parents too."

Emperor Ichiro took a sip of his sweet soup and then replied, "Her Grand Parents are very powerful and are an interesting couple. They may seem to be fighting with each other all the time, but the strength and their wisdom goes far beyond what we are able to."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded as he cut up the red bean moochi for me. "Yes father. I have seen that." He then passed the bowl to me and nodded. I smiled and nodded in thanks. Empress Kita smiled and nudged her husband.

"He's as affectionate as you are when you want to be, Ichiro." She whispered as she looked at Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat uncomfortably as he raised a brow as his golden eyes looked at his mother unflinchingly. I blushed and started to eat my desert.

"I've heard that Youko Kurama, you and my sons are going toward Mount Hoshi for a gathering." Emperor Ichiro said and I nodded in reply. Emperor Ichiro took a sip of his desert and continued, "I'll get my guards to escort you to Mount Hoshi and we will keep guard of the area and villages around Mount Hoshi."

Lord Sesshomaru then asked, " I don't think there is a need to, Father. Such a rouse would attract a lot of attention and might raise the alert of the Masked Fiend, wouldn't you agree?"

Empress Kita then looked at her husband and replied, "Our son has a point there, my dear lord. Perhaps allow them to go by stealth in the night." She then turned to me and said, "Do you have to be present at the gathering, my dear? I do not wholly agree with you being present at the gathering. The journey to Mount Hoshi is a long and hard one. I'm afraid that you might get hurt along the way."

"You do not have to worry about it, Mother. I am accompanying her on this. I promise you that I'll do my best so that she will not get hurt." Lord Sesshomaru answered.

"But what if…" Empress Kita begins to say and Lord Sesshomaru quickly quipped, "You do not have to worry about your grand son, Mother. ReiJin has not reach the stage of confinement and she is still able to do the things that she has been doing. She knows that she has to be careful. You know that she is unable to run from this, Mother. Why make it so hard on everyone?" Empress Kita stared at Lord Sesshomaru, her mouth gaping.

Emperor Ichiro grinned and patted his wife's hand, "Kita, don't get angry now. You know that Sesshomaru has always known what is best in dealing with situations like this, dear. I mean, he has faced life and death since he was seventeen and I don't think it is wise of us to question his plans."

Empress Kita then turned to her husband and said, "But… But… He never talked to me that way before, Ichiro."

Emperor Ichiro laughed and then replied in a tender voice, "Sesshomaru is no longer a child, my dearest. Our son is a grown man, a Lord, a husband and now a father. Soon, Inuyasha will wed a mate too."

Empress Kita looked at Emperor Ichiro and nodded, "I guess you are right, my love. We are getting pass the time where we can join in the fight." She then turned to Lord Sesshomaru and said, "Forgive me, my son. I am just worried about…"

"Everything, Mother." Lord Sesshomaru said with a gentle smile, "Forgive me, Mother for speaking to you as I did, but I have my own worries to think about and I don't want to add on to yours."

"I understand, my son." Emperor Ichiro replied and then turned to his wife. "It's getting late, my dear. We should let ReiJin rest now. She should be tired from the summoning. Come now." Empress Kita sighed and nodded, "I guess we should. We shall talk about this tomorrow morn at morning meal."

Lord Sesshomaru and I bowed and replied, " Good Night Mother, Father." With that, Emperor and Empress were escorted by their maids out of the room.

I then turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru and commented, "M'Lord was rather defensive over this issue. I wish for M'Lord not to worry too much over this. It will be decided when we meet at Mount Hoshi." Lord Sesshomaru smiled and reached a hand out to stroke my cheek.

"I apologise about that, M'Lady, but mother was getting a bit overly concern and it is at times like these, her judgment isn't at her best. However it is understandable for her worries."

I nodded and then replied in a gentle voice, "Shall we retire, M'Lord? It's getting late and we have a long day to prepare for tomorrow." Lord Sesshomaru nodded and we got ready for the night. As we lay down to rest, Lord Sesshomaru's arms went around me, one of his clawed hands laid resting on my stomach. I smiled and then closed my eyes as I felt sleep creeping over me. While I slept, I had an image form in my head. I saw my unborn child standing in an open field, his hand grasping onto mine. He pulled me down to his eye level.

His green eyes determined and calm as he said in a firm and confident voice. "Do not fear for the future, Mother. For you are the strength and courage that binds Father and I together as one. As you are protecting me, I will protect you. Your gift to me is not only the will to live, but the will to protect as well." I looked at my son as I raised a hand to trace his features. He carried the same air of dignity and calmness of his father, but beneath it, I sense the presence of a great power, even greater than Lord Sesshomaru does and my own.

I smiled gently and replied, "My dear child, you will be the pride and glory of the Western and Eastern lands, you will inherited the Land of the Moons and of the Stars. For you shall command and lead, not by mere words, but with spirit, heart and actions." I placed my hand over his head, "For you have knowledge before your time," I then place my hand over his eyes, "For you see beyond." And finally I placed my hand over his heart, "For you can feel more than anyone should. You shall carry the weight of honor and purity and not complain about it."

My son then smirked, just as his father would and replied, with a tone that his father would have used, "As you have, my dear mother and just as father have as well." I smile and nodded. Then there was suddenly a glare of a bright light and I woke up with a jolt. Lord Sesshomaru awoke and looked at me, his eyes tender and filled with sleep.

"What's wrong, my fragile one? Did you have a bad dream?"

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru and then shook my head. I smiled and replied, "No, M'Lord. I just have a premonitions for the future."

Lord Sesshomaru then searched my calm green eyes and then asked, "Our son has talked to you as well?"

My eyes opened wide as I asked, "Did M'Lord have the same dream?"

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "He said that we do not have to fear. However, it does not mean that we should let our guard down, my love." I nodded as I started to lie down again. Lord Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and mumbled as he closed his eyes to sleep, "Our son looks like me, but he has your eyes, my fragile one. He has pure clear green eyes that see beyond the present." With that, Lord Sesshomaru fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around me, protecting me and comforting me to sleep.

I smiled gently as I replied in a whisper, "He does not only look like you, my dearest husband. He has all the traits that you possess." With that I fell asleep in Lord Sesshomaru's embrace.


	15. Chapter 15: Undertstanding a Hidden Past

**Understanding the Hidden Past**

The next morning, Lord Sesshomaru went off for a morning assembly with his parents. As I walked along the long corridor that leads to the west wing library, I suddenly heard a sharp whistle. I turned my head around slightly and saw Youko Kurama kneeling behind me.

"It has been done, ReiJin." He said to me. I nodded and was about to say something when Kurama-san and I saw a big swallow circling around in the sky. I looked at Kurama to which he nodded and both of us walked towards the garden. When we arrived there, we saw Celine and another being. The other being was dressed in midnight blue trench coat, his buttons opened till his chest was visible. His trench coat has different buckles located over different areas of his sleeve and he wore white pants. He has spiked blue hair and midnight blue eyes. By his side was a Long Kitana. Youko Kurama and I walked up to them. The other being turned around and bowed when he saw me.

"Good Morn Princess ReiJin. It's been many moons since I last saw you. My, you have changed dramatically and you have become very beautiful."

I bowed and replied, " So have you Dark Itsukoshi. I hope you have been well."

Dark smiled and nodded, " I have been very well, Princess ReiJin." He then turned to look at Kurama-san and smiled, "I see that you have been well too, my dear friend."

Kurama-san grinned and replied, "Yes, Itsukoshi-san. It's been a long time since we had a drink together. What brings you here?"

Celine then stepped forward and said, "We are here to inform you that all the preparations for the gathering is done and we will escort your party to Mount Hoshi. This is to prevent any surprise attacks by the Mask Fiend, Princess ReiJin."

I smiled and nodded as I replied, "Thank you Celine-san for coming here on such short noticed. Also, if I remembered well enough, you have never called me Princess ReiJin before."

Kurama-san looked at me and then looked at Celine with a raised brow before saying, "That's true, Celine. You have never wished to call ReiJin by that title, so why have you started to use the proper term?"

Dark laughed out loud and replied as he looked at Celine, "Celine here has just been lectured by Lord Master Hiroshi Uzema. So she has been deranked due to her behavior."

I placed a hand on Celine's sleeve and said, "I'll talk to Hiroshi for you, Celine. He doesn't have any grounds to derank you."

Celine smiled a small smile as she replied in a very gentle voice, "It's alright, ReiJin. I guess I have been too willful over the past century. It's time to pay my dues."

I smiled and shook my head gently as I replied, " Still, I will have to have a talk with Hiroshi-san about this." Celine smiled back and nodded.

Just then, Lord Sesshomaru walked into the gardens and looked at the two other beings in my presence. I bowed as he reached me.

"Good Morn, M'Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru eyed the other two beings cautiously and sternly before replying in an icy voice, "Good Morn to you, M'Lady. May I inquire who are they?"

I laid a hand on Lord Sesshomaru's sleeve and replied, "These are my other guardians, M'Lord. This is Celine Rouge, Bearer of the Wind Tribe and Dark Itsukoshi, Warrior of the Night Chasers." Both of them bowed and acknowledged Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and said to me, "Invite them to the morning meal, M'Lady. You and I have an important discussion to attend to with my parents, did you forget?"

I nodded and replied, " As you wish, M'Lord."

I then turned to look at Kurama-san, who nodded back and said, "I'll see to the arrangement, Princess." I smiled and walked off with Lord Sesshomaru.

"I wonder how does ReiJin stand being married to an unfeeling creature like that. I don't think I can take that kind of life." Celine exclaimed once Lord Sesshomaru and I are out of sight.

Dark laughed and commented, " I was wondering where the real Celine left. It wouldn't be the same without your direct comments."

Kurama chuckled as well as he said, " I agree. But Celine, ReiJin does have a way to deal with Lord Sesshomaru and he has been a loving and gentle husband behind the walls of their chambers and behind the eyes that see them daily."

Celine gave a sly smile and then commented in a slow and soft voice, "You have been spying on them, Kurama-san?" Her brow raised in curiosity. Kurama laughed as he started to turn around to lead them to the dinning hall.

"That's for me to know, Celine. Besides, I think it's my duty to make sure that Princess ReiJin is safe at all times."

Lord Sesshomaru and I walked along the long corridor towards the royal chambers of his parents. As we walked, he turned towards me slightly and commented in a soft gentle voice, " I was not informed that we were to be escorted towards Mount Hoshi by your guardians. Tell me, M'Lady, how many guardians do you actually have?"

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru with calm green eyes as I replied, "Kurama-san is my personal guardian from the day I was born. Celine and Dark, however, were assigned to me slightly later when I just passed the season of the fifth year, by my Father's blood brother, Lord Master Tetsuya Uzema, my uncle. However my uncle has passed on and the new Lord Master is my cousin, Hiroshi Uzema. After Celine and Dark was assigned and Hiroshi-san was made Lord Master after my uncle's death, Hiroshi has assigned many more guardians to me. They have different duties to fulfill, such as informants, spies, scouts and defenses against the Mask Fiend."

Lord Sesshomaru then chuckled and said, "And am I correct to say that they have failed in certain areas, like predicting the capture of Kagome?"

I blushed and then replied, "The Mask Fiend has surpassed what he has been trying to do, over the past 25 years, M'Lord. I do not blame my guardians and my cousin for such an event."

Lord Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in his tracks and raised his hand to stroke my cheek. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru tenderly as he replied; "I never said I blame them for this occurrence, M'Lady. But however, it doesn't not put me at rest due to such incompetence. Therefore it is in my good position as your husband and mate to be present at the meeting at Mount Hoshi." I blush as Lord Sesshomaru gave me an amused smile as he saw my reaction.

We then continued along the corridor till we arrive at the royal chambers. The Emperor and Empress's maids announced our arrival. We were escorted into the royal chambers where morning light snacks of tea and rice cakes were served.

"Good Morn Father, Mother." Lord Sesshomaru greeted his parents as both of us bowed.

" Good morning, my son. Please seat and let us have a morning snack before the morning meal with the rest of the family." Both of us bowed, and then proceeded to have a seat. "I heard we have guests joining us for morning meals, is that so, my dear child?" Empress Kita said as we sat down.

I nodded and replied as Lord Sesshomaru began cutting a rice cake up, "Yes Mother, my two other guardians have come to escort us on our journey."

Emperor Ichiro nodded and answered as he took a sip of his tea, "Celine Rogue and Dark Itsukoshi. It's been a long while since I have seen them. I remember when they were still young. Is the other four remainder of your guardians present for the morning meal?"

I shook my head as I replied, "No they are not here Father, but they will be present at the gathering later this eve. Hiroshi will be present as well." Emperor Ichiro nodded and turned to the Empress.

"We do not have to worry much, my dearest. I have faith in Hiroshi Uzema in his dealings."

Empress Kita nodded and replied, "As you wish, my love. But still, please bring along this." Empress Kita then placed a little whistle in Lord Sesshomaru's hand. Lord Sesshomaru looked at the whistle and then looked at his mother.

"You wish me to summon Kaza, Mother?"

Empress Kita nodded as Emperor Ichiro replied, "I believe that Kaza will serve his purpose well in times of great distress. At least he will proceed in bringing all of you back swiftly." Lord Sesshomaru nodded as his amber eyes let out an irritated glare.

Empress Kita noticed the look in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes and quickly added, " I am sure that you might not need his assistance, but however, take it as a precautionary measure, my son. It's better to prepare for the worst than be caught unaware."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and said as he all of a sudden stood up, "I understand, Mother. If there isn't anything else, ReiJin and I will take our leave. We need to freshen up before the morning meal." Empress Kita was about to comment, when Emperor Ichiro suddenly laid his hand on her sleeve and shook his head.

"You may take your leave now, my son. We shall see you in the dining hall." Emperor Ichiro quickly said and Lord Sesshomaru gave a curt nod.

"Let us take our leave now, M'Lady." Lord Sesshomaru said as turn and walked towards the chamber's door. I bowed to the Emperor and Empress and followed Lord Sesshomaru out of the chambers.

Quietly I walked behind Lord Sesshomaru as we walked down the long corridor towards our chambers. Lord Sesshomaru then slowed down his steps and waited till I was walking next to him.

"M'Lord is unpleased about something. May I inquire what has made you feel this way?" I asked gently as we slowly walked towards our chambers. Lord Sesshomaru turned to look at me slightly, his amber eyes cold and distant for a moment before he turned back to look at the corridor.

"I'm just displease at the way my mother suggested me summoning the family dragon for such an occasion. I do not think it is appropriate." I smiled and then replied as I placed my hand on his sleeve.

"It's not that your royal parents doubt your capabilities, M'Lord, but however, they have their reasons for you to summon the family dragon. May I inquire, M'Lord, what breed of dragon does your family posses?"

Lord Sesshomaru then turn to look at me, amusement gleamed in his amber eyes before he said, "M'Lady is seemingly amused by my reactions towards certain matters of late. Can I ask why?"

I smiled as I shook my head and replied, "M'Lord has never behaved in such a manner before and usually M'Lord is in control of his emotions. However of late, ever since finding out that you are to be a father, you have been out of sorts. Therefore I find it very amusing." Lord Sesshomaru thought for a while and nodded as he placed his hand over mine while we walked down the corridor.

"I agree that I have been rather edgy and unlike myself recently. I promise you M'Lady that I would be in better control of my emotions before the battle at hand." I smile and nodded. We went back to the chambers and freshen up before we proceeded to the dinning hall for the morning meal. When we arrived, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kurama-san, Celine and Dark have already seated. Lord Sesshomaru and I walked towards the table and were greeted by them. Lord Sesshomaru sat down, his expression cold and glazed as I nodded back in acknowledgement. Just then the Emperor and Empress walked in.

"Good morn to you all." Emperor Ichiro said as he sat down. He then turn to look at Celine and Dark, "Greeting to you, Celine Rogue and Dark Itsukoshi. I am grateful that you are able to join us for our morning meals."

Celine and Dark bowed as Dark replied, "The honor is ours, Your Majesty. It was kind of you to offer us sustenance in the morning."

Emperor Ichiro chuckled and replied, "Such a eloquent tongue as always, Dark. The years have treated you well and you have grown."

Dark bowed again as he replied, " It's thanks to the guidance of Lord Uzema, Lord Jiro and you, Emperor Ichiro, for saving me from the destruction of my village and teaching me the way from a young age. It is an honor and my way to return back the favor for protecting Princess Reijin."

Emperor Ichiro nodded and then said, "Come, let us partake in this meal." With that, all of us started the meal.

After the meal, the Emperor and Empress went back to their chambers, while Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kurama-san, Celine, Dark and I proceeded to the gardens to discuss the preparation for the journey towards Mount Hoshi this evening.

"Have all of you prepared what is necessary?" I ask as walked along the corridor, with Lord Sesshomaru beside me

. "Yes we have, Princess ReiJin." Youko Kurama replied.

"Who are these people coming along?" Shippo whispered to Inuyasha, to which he shrugged.

Lord Sesshomaru noticed the action and cleared his throat as he said, "I believe an introduction is appropriate at this point of time, M'Lady. I suppose it is appropriate to get acquainted with them if they were to escort us to Mount Hoshi." I nodded as we approached the garden. Once into the clearing, I turned around and looked at Kurama-san who nodded.

"M'Lord and I will leave you to prepare and rest yourself for the journey tonight. We shall meet you by the western gate at twilight." With that I bowed and Lord Sesshomaru escorted me to our chambers.

Once out of sight, Kurama turned to Inuyasha and the rest and started to explain. "Celine and Dark are also Princess ReiJin's guardians. They are warrior guardians, meaning they are take charge of the scouting and overall precautions against anyone and anything which could bring harm to Princess ReiJin." He said as he told the rest. "But Princess ReiJin has a total of six warrior guardians, which you will meet them later."

"Then what does that make you?" Shippo asked.

"Youko Kurama is Princess ReiJin's Personal and Life guardian. He was bonded to her and no one else can he serve, even in death. We are assigned to protect Princess ReiJin by our Lord Master Hiroshi Uzema, Princess ReiJin's blood cousin." Celine explained.

"Even in death? What do you mean even in death?" Inuyasha asked.

Youko Kurama smiled a small smile and replied, "It means that even if she dies, I am to protect her grave till my own death takes me. My duties to her cannot be passed on to her children, but my clan will assign guardians to her children to protect them."

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Shippo exclaimed.

Dark chuckled and replied, "Our beliefs on duty and honor is far greater than death. We are bounded to her and her future heirs to the throne of the Eastern skies. We cannot run from it. We serve and protect till death takes us and even those borne into our clans and tribes shall take the same path as we have."

Inuyasha snorted as he folded his arms and closed his eyes, saying, "I don't understand why Princess ReiJin requires so many people to protect her. I mean it isn't as if she is not capable of protecting herself. She is highly skilled."

Kurama-san chuckled as he replied, "But she is also human. She doesn't have the rejuvenating powers of a Yoktai. True, she maybe able to summon and cast spells, as well as control over beings and spirits that dwell in the night, but however flesh, blood and mortality binds her to this earth. She isn't an immortal, Inuyasha-sama. Princess ReiJin is more fragile than her mother was and she takes a longer time in healing herself. Her previous encounter with an enemy demon assassin almost cost Princess ReiJin her life if your brother was not there to do off the other demon." Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at Youko Kurama, giving him a look of disbelief.

Sango tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve and then asked, "How long did Princess ReiJin take to recover from that battle, Kurama-san?"

Youko Kurama folded his arms and turned away. Silence claimed the moment for a while, when Dark all of a sudden cleared his throat and replied, " Princess ReiJin took three months to fully recover from that event and Kurama-san has been remorseful since that day. Till this day, he feels that it is still his fault for disappearing for a short of period of time and blames himself for such a rash act. Princess ReiJin never once blamed Kurama-san, and even called off the punishment that was to have been dealt out for not fulfilling his given duty."

Kurama-san then said grimly as he cleared his throat, " Please excuse me as I have to prepare certain artifacts for Princess ReiJin. I shall meet all of you at the appointed time." Kurama-san then turned to Dark who smiled and nodded. Kurama-san gave a curt nod and jumped off.

Celine folded her arms and sighed, "He never change, does he, Dark? Not even after so many years." Dark chuckled as he turned to the rest of them.

" Please forgive Kurama-san. He doesn't like people to know so much about his personal life. He has been quite a recluse before he was bounded to Princess ReiJin and he has been quite a mysterious figure among the Night Clans."

"Both of you have known Kurama-san long, so I gather?" Miroku asked.

Celine nodded as she replied, "Kurama-san and us grew up together. We knew him when he was a young kit, but after he passed the initation of the coming of age, he was taken away to be groomed to take over his father. Our paths have crossed over the passing seasons and years, however, nothing much was known about Kurama-san during that period of time. When Princess ReiJin was born, we have heard that he volunteered to be bounded to her. I guess he doesn't like to take on the responsibilities of the Den Master as of yet."

"Den Master?" Sango asked.

Dark and Celine nodded when Shippo suddenly said, " A Den Master is the head of the clan, he is also to be the first male, father to the future generations of the clan. He is to mate with only one female and only her for the rest of his life. He and she are to be the parents of all that is in the clan, the heartbeat and the foundation."

"Kurama-san can avoid his responsibilities now, however, when his father or mother passes on, Kurama-san must assume the duties and responsibilities of the Den Master, no matter who he has been bounded to serve. Unfortunately, Kurama-san has only loved one person in his life and will only love that one person." Celine said. Inuyasha scratch his head as he pondered.

"I've always thought that Kitsunes are flirtatious creatures who seduce and woo anyone that tickles their fancies. I've never heard of one to remain with only one mate all their life."

Dark laughed and shook his head in amusement as he replied, " You see, Inuyasha-sama. Other Kitsunes are free to do as they please, however, The Den Masters are groomed and taught to remain bonded to only one. That is why they are separated from the rest of the clan at a young age to be taught the way and the values to lead the clan. They have to live a life of solitude and very rarely interact with others. However, when Kurama-san volunteered to be bounded to Princess ReiJin, he is, in a way, forced to interact with others and to seek help from others. By then, Kurama-san has already been well known among the Night Clans and his reputation for being an honorable leader and highly skilled adversary, if made, is wide spread. Therefore, the alliances forged are strong and the brotherhood among the Night Clans was made every stronger by his diplomatic and yet firm character."

Miroku folded his arms as his brows came together in a frown, as he thought hard. "If he is groomed to be a Den Master, why is he then subjected to punishment when Princess ReiJin was injured?" Celine smiled as she looked at Dark, who nodded.

She then turns to look at them as replied, "Because he broken one of the most important code of conduct of a person bounded to serve the Mistress of the Night. Kurama-san was meant to be punished, not because he has failed to protect Princess ReiJin, but because he fell in love with her. Every single one of us knew that Kurama-san and Princess ReiJin was not destined to be together However, Kurama-san has once thought otherwise and thus a turn of events happened. Princess ReiJin was badly injured when he let his emotions got the better of him."

"What was the punishment that was suppose to have been dealt out?" Sango asked. Celine and Dark looked at each other and then replied together as both of them turn to lead the way to the clearing where Celine's swallow was.

" Death by the hands of the one he is bound to protect."

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran up and stood in front of both of them, stopping them in their path. "Princess ReiJin was suppose to kill him?" Celine smiled a cold smile and walked pass Inuyasha.

Dark shrugged his shoulders and walked passed as well, saying, "Princess ReiJin couldn't bear to do it. Kurama-san is not only a guardian to her. He is her friend, her confidante and as well as a brother to her. Kurama-san has been with her since the day of her birth, and has always been with her. He made her smile when she was sad, he taught her everything she knows now, groomed her and protected her. She knows that Kurama-san is willing to shed every drop of blood he has in his being for her. She cannot be separated from him, neither him from her. Therefore Princess ReiJin has sacrificed something for him in order for him not to be punished. That is why Princess ReiJin is not an immortal, and is weaker than her mother." Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood immobalized as Dark continued to walk towards Celine.

"What has Princess ReiJin sacrificed for Kurama-san?" Sango finally said, breaking the silence. Dark stopped in his tracks and then closed his eyes. His face calm and collective as he said two words in a very sad grim voice.

"Her soul."

Sango gasped as her eyes open in shock, as the others were taken by surprise at the two words that Dark has said. An air of grimness settled among them and the slience fills the air.

Celine smiled a cold cynical smile, stroking the brow of her swallow, cooing as she said, "Kurama-san would have given his life for her at that moment. However, Princess ReiJin made him change his mind otherwise."

Dark sat down under the willow tree and pulled out a tiny pouch. He poured sliver dust out from the pouch in threw it in the air. A white fog surround them and suddenly they were all transported to a mountain peak. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo turned around to see a huge gathering of Kitsunes, Warriors and Lords seated in a huge circle. There was a pedestal in the centre and there was a person dress in a Feudal Lord's attire. Beside him was Princess ReiJin with a calm look on her face. Standing before the pedestal was Youko Kurama, bounded by the wrist with glowing band.

The Feudal Lord stood up and exclaimed, "Youko Kurama, Son of Noriko Kurama, DreamWeaver of the Eastern Skies. You have broken the rule that is forbidden and therefore you are to be punished by death. Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Youko Kurama turn to look at Princess ReiJin who looked calmly back at Kurama-san with cold green eyes.

He then turned back towards the Feudal Lord and replied, " I have no regrets and I have nothing to say, Lord Master Uzema. Do as you wish with me. I am willing to accept the punishment at hand for I have failed to do my duty to Princess ReiJin, which is as unforgivable as my feelings for her. However, even in death, I am still guilty of such a crime. Therefore I am willing to accept." The Feudal Lord closed his eyes and shook his head.

He sighed and turned back to Kurama-san as he said, "As you wish Kitsune. As you have broken the code, you are hereby punished by death." He then turn to Princess ReiJin, giving her a sad look as he said to Kurama-san, "May the heavens cry for your soul, Youko Kurama." Princess Reijin stood up and walked down the pedestal. Her eyes cold and calm as she looked directly at Youko Kurama's lavander eyes.

Princess ReiJin stood before Youko Kurama; tears slowly start to well slightly in her green eyes as Youko Kurama smiled gently and said in a soft voice, "Forgive me, ReiJin."

Princess ReiJin shook her head as she drew her sword and said in a gentle calm voice, "No, Forgive me, Kurama-san." Suddenly Princess ReiJin started chanting an incantation as she drew her sword above her head. The wind started to blow around them, and everyone in the crowd looked around in fear.

Lord Uzema turned to look at Princess ReiJin and exclaimed, "ReiJin! You cannot do so!" He walked towards them, only to be thrown back by a shield made by her other sword. Youko Kurama's lavander eyes opened wide in shock as he saw an image of Princess ReiJin rise up from her being.

"ReiJin, what are you doing?" He shouted to the howling wind as he struggled in his bonds. "No, ReiJin, you must stop!"

Princess ReiJin continued as the figure was fully seen, little threads of white and red trailed down, connecting to her being from the image. Tears fell as she raised her sword to her heart and she stabbed herself just as Kurama-san broke free from his bonds. The image of Princess Reijin screamed as the threads all were cut.

Inuyasha, shocked to see what has happened, immediately rushed forward, only to be held back by Dark who shook his head said, "Do not move." Inuyasha then turned to look forward. Princess ReiJin's limp body fell as Youko Kurama caught her.

Tears streaming down his eyes as he sobbed, "What have you done, ReiJin? You are foolish to have sacrificed your soul for an undeserving creature like me." Princess ReiJin raised a weak hand to stroke Kurama-san's cheek as she smiled a weak smile.

"Were you not foolish as well to have risked your whole entire life for me, Kurama-san? You said to me before, you are bounded to me. You shall live as I live, and you will die as I die. But if you die, Kurama-san, I shall cease to exist. You are my protector, my friend, my teacher, but you are also the brother I never had. You have been with me since I was born, sharing my happiness, my tears and my fears. If you are gone, who will share my moments with me, to see my children and to teach them as you have taught me? Do not cry, Youko Kurama. My sacrifice for you cannot even be compared to your sacrifice and care you have given me." Kurama-san held Princess ReiJin's hand as he smirked, with tears falling from his eyes.

He then held her close to his heart as he said, in a gentle voice, "Foolish child... "

The white fog suddenly engulfed everyone that was there. When the fog had cleared, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo realized that they were back at the clearing. They looked around in awe, when Dark suddenly cleared his throat. They turn to see Dark, leaning against the willow tree, his eyes closed, arms folded.

"That is why Youko Kurama is bounded to Princess ReiJin more than ever, even though she has wed and mated with Lord Sesshomaru. He will resume his duties to the Dream Weaver Clan, but as well as remain bounded to Princess ReiJin all his life."

Celine smiled as her swallow cooed back and said, " In fact, Princess ReiJin has done a lot to save us all from punishment. She believes in selfless giving and is more than willing to do all she can to protect us as we have protected her."

Back along the corridor, Lord Sesshomaru and I walked in silence towards our chambers. As we walked along, a gentle breeze started to blow around us gently, soothingly. I stopped in my tracks and looked to my left. A flutter of wings was heard as in the sky, a group of swallows started to fly westwards towards Mount Hoshi. As I looked on, I heard the soft sounding of leaves falling and a lone flute played in the distance

. "M'Lady?" Lord Sesshomaru said gently beside me as he looked at me, his golden eyes searched my face, trying to read my expression. I turned back and smiled as my green eyes looked at him tenderly.

I shook my head and replied as I placed my hand on his sleeve, "Nothing's the matter, M'Lord." Lord Sesshomaru raised his brow in question and I nodded again. He nodded back and placed his hand over mine and we continued to walk towards our chambers.


	16. Chapter 16: The Gathering At Mount Hoshi

**The Gathering At Mount Hoshi**

At twilight, Dark, Celine, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo gathered at the Western Gate. In front of them were six swallows, the same size as Celine's. All of them have been harnessed and packed with supplies. Lord Sesshomaru and I walked toward them and Dark and Celine bowed before me.

"All is ready and we are ready to go, Princess ReiJin." Dark said, to which I nodded. I turned towards Inuyasha and the rest.

"Please ride the swallows and follow Celine. We shall reach Mount Hoshi before the moon is high."

All of them nodded and Inuyasha suddenly asked, "Where is Kurama-san?" All them looked at each other and then looked at me. I suddenly smiled and then pulled out my jade flute. I turned towards the Gate and played a short melody. When I finished, all of them waited and looked around. Suddenly a counter melody was heard and a gentle breeze blew a shower of rose petals. Youko Kurama suddenly appeared behind me.

He knelt down and said, "You have called and I have heard. All is prepared at Mount Hoshi, Princess ReiJin." I smiled and nodded. I then turned to Dark and Celine who nodded back.

"We shall set off now." Dark told Inuyasha and the rest. All of us started to climb aboard the swallows. As I was about to climb aboard our swallow, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly carried me on the back of the swallow, before he sat behind me. He then wrapped his arms around me, and taking the reigns of the harness. I tipped my head up to look at Lord Sesshomaru whose expression was cold and grim.

He then said gently to me, "Rest, my love. It's a long journey towards Mount Hoshi and I do not want M'Lady to catch cold along the way." I smiled as I lean my head against his chest as my arms went around him. Lord Sesshomaru smiled gently as he looked down and released a hand to stroke my head before giving me a kiss on the crown of my head. Dark and Celine looked at Kurama-san at the sudden show of affection shown by Lord Sesshomaru and Kurama-san smirked, with his arms folded and shook his head. Youko Kurama then nodded to Celine and Dark with a smile on his face and Dark chuckled as Celine rolled her eyes. Celine then whistled and all the swallows took flight, into the sunset sky.

As we rise up above the ground, Youko Kurama pulled out his flute and started to blow a tune. As he played, flocks of white cranes appeared and surrounded our fleet. Just then a big crane flew up beside us, and on it was a rider. The rider had short black hair with ebony eyes; there was a white braid trailing from the back of her hair. The rider wore a backless ninja suit and hand guard.

All of us turned to look at the rider to whom she did a small nod and said, "Greetings to you, Princess ReiJin."

I smiled and answered, "It's nice to see you as well, Sai-Fon."

"I thought you were going to miss the fun, SaiFon-Chan." Celine said as she turned back and shouted.

SaiFon laughed and replied, " And let you have the pleasure? I will never allow that Celine-san."

SaiFon then turned to me and said, "As instructed, I have come to join you in your journey towards Mount Hoshi. I will provide you swift passage till the Summit."

I nodded and replied, "You have done well, SaiFon." She smirked and flew up ahead. She whistled and all the birds flew up higher into the clouds. Celine then raised one of the swords and then waved it as she casted a barrier spell to deter any on-coming attacks from the air. Dark closed his eyes and cast an invisibility spell so that we could fly through the evening sky undetected.

As Lord Sesshomaru looked on, he said to me in a gentle voice, "Your guardians all seem to be able to weave magic, M'Lady. Are they trained in it?"

I shook my head and replied, "Only Celine and Dark are able to cast spells. They are both born with a special ability and strong Chikra to do so. They are known as Sacred Ones. Celine and Dark are born of royal parentage, Their parents are both immortals that sacrificed their immortality to protect and guard a great secret."

"And what secret do they guard?" Lord Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at me, amusement gleamed in his golden eyes and a gentle smile on his lip. I shook my head and look on into the clouds. Suddenly Sai-Fon whistled again and the birds turn sharply towards the left and saw the peak of a mountain.

As we flew pass it and made a turn back, Inuyasha said, "There's no one on the peak. It's barren." Celine looked at Dark, who in turn look at Kurama-san. Kurama-san then took out his flute and looked at me. I pulled out my jade flute, closed my eyes and started playing. It was an eerie melody, and yet peaceful. Youko Kurama smiled as he pursed his lips and started playing the counter melody. As we played, the winds around us started to blow and through our melody, somewhere another tune was heard. The clouds started to engulf the peak of the mountain and a white fog started to engulf us. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Lord Sesshomaru shielded their eyes as we pass through the fog. When the fog cleared, they opened their eyes and looked down at the peak again. There, was the same pedestal that Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku witnessed the past between Youko Kurama and I. Around the pedestal was a great gathering of Kitsunes, Lords, Warriors, and Shigamis.

Shippo looked on in awe as he said, "It's a whole gathering." Sai-Fon whistled a sharp whistle and the birds started to circle to a descend.

When we landed, members of Celine and Sai-Fon's clan ran up to help guide the birds and help them off the birds. When my swallow landed, everyone looked intently at me. Lord Sesshomaru got off before helping me off the back off our swallow. As I touched the ground, and looked up, everyone gathered there bowed, from the Kitsunes to the Shigamis. All of them bowed in respect, even the man dressed in the Feudal Lord attire, seated on the pedestal. Lord Sesshomaru surveyed the surrounding, his expression cold and grim as he offered me his hand. I smiled gently as I placed my hand in his. I then turned to Celine, Dark, Sai-Fon and Kurama-san, to which all of them bowed and started to walk in front of us.

I then turned to Inuyasha and the rest as I said, " Please follow them. I shall join all of you in a moment." Inuyasha nodded and followed Kurama-san. Just then gusts of wind blew and dust surrounded Lord Sesshomaru and me. Lord Sesshomaru's arm instinctively went around me, while the other shielded me. I placed my hands on the arm that shielded me and tipped my head up to look into Lord Sesshomaru's amber eyes. His eyes searched mine, as grimness fell upon them. Tenderly, I reached my hand to stroke his cheek as my tender green eyes searched his.

"Do not fear for me, M'Lord. Just watch." I pulled down the arm that shielded me and I pulled myself free from Lord Sesshomaru's embrace. I then placed my hand in his and then said out loud, " That's enough, Tamahome, Alexia."

At that command, the wind stopped and before me, bowed two figures. Both figures were dressed in black assassin suits, their tattered and torn scarves covered the bottom half of their faces. Tamahome, the male assassin, his eyes crimson red, as in his hand he held a big Jagr. Alexia, the female assassin, her eyes icy blue, as her sleek ponytail blew in the wind. In her hand, she held a Crescent Jagr and two daggers on her harness.

"Greetings to you Princess ReiJin." Both of them said.

Lord Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and turned to me, saying, "Your guardians, so I take it M'Lady?" I nodded with a smile as looked at him. As I turned to face the crowd, my expression changed to a calm and cold grim expression. I nodded to Tamahome and Alexia who nodded back before turning forward. As they started walking towards the pedestal, I said to Lord Sesshomaru in a quiet voice, "Walk with me, M'Lord." Lord Sesshomaru looked on with a cold expression, his amber eyes icy as he nodded. Both of us slowly walked towards the pedestal. As we slowly walked, the sea of Kitsune, Lords, Warriors and Shigamis parted and each and every one of them bowed their foreheads to the ground as we walk past them. We walked up the pedestal, where my cousin, Lord Master Hiroshi Uzema bowed. Next to him on his left were Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku who looked on at the sight. Behind them was Celine, Dark, Sai-Fon and Kurama-san. Lord Sesshomaru and I walked up the pedestal behind Tamahome and Alexia. We took seat on the right side of Lord Uzema and Tamahome and Alexia took their seat behind us. Once we have seated, Celine, Dark, Sai-Fon, Tamahome, Alexia, Kurama-san and I bowed.

After we rise, Lord Master Uzema stood up and said to all that was gathered there, "Members of the Night Clans. Thank you for gathering here at such short notice. As you all know, we have been bounded to protect Princess ReiJin and her future generations. You are also aware of the threat at hand. The Mask Fiend has moved and he has acted. He has taken a hostage and I've been informed that it is someone related to one of the family member of Princess ReiJin's mate. Therefore we are treading on thin ice and we have to think carefully of the next step as it now involves an innocent life."

There was a murmur that was heard through those gathered there. Lord Master Uzema then raised his hand to silence them and then he turned towards me.

His brown eyes looked at me tenderly as he said in a gentle voice, " I hope you have been well, cousin. It's been many moons since I've seen you."

I smiled and nodded as I replied, "Yes, Hiroshi. It has been many moons since we met. I hope you have been well as well." He smiled and then said, "Is it possible to request something from you?" I nodded and then turned to Dark.

"Dark, if you may, please present to them the events that has passed." Dark bowed and then turned to Celine and he offer her a hand

"If you may assist me, Celine-San."

Celine bowed and both of them walked towards the centre of the circle. Dark pulled out his pouch again and when Celine summoned a gust of wind, he threw the silver dust into the air.

Once again a white fog surrounded us all and we witness the kidnap of Kagome by the Mask Fiend.

After the white fog has cleared, Hiroshi stood up and said; "Now all of you are aware. Before our meeting here, Princess ReiJin and I have consulted the entities with clouds of doubt in our mind and seeking for answers."

Suddenly someone shouted, "Which entities could you have consulted? If the entities were all powerful and ever aware of these events, would they not inform us or send us a premonition of what is to come?" Hiroshi was about to say something when I suddenly placed an arm on Hiroshi's sleeve. I then looked up to the sky and Hiroshi followed suit. Just a gentle breeze blew the clouds and there clear in the sky was the moon, shining brightly. A melody was heard playing in the distance and a being then walked through the crowd. Hiroshi and I looked at the being walking though the crowd. He wore white robes with a black ninja suit underneath, with a black sash tied around his waist. His jet-black hair flowing in the wind. His purple jade flute in his hand as he played his melody, his eyes closed. When he reached the center, he stopped and bowed.

I smiled as I saw the being and said, "Hedeaki, thank you for gracing us with your presence." The being stood up and opened his eyes and to Lord Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's and the rest's shock, his eyes were green like mine.

"I have been in your duty since I was born, ReiJin. Naturally I would never miss an event like this."

I bowed again and replied, "I am in your debt once again, Hedeaki Asuraka." Hedeaki shook his head as he raised his arms and started casting a spell.

"What is he doing, M'Lady and who is he? Why does he have eyes like yours?" Lord Sesshomaru said in a gentle whisper as he looked on.

I smiled and replied, "He's a summoner, M'Lord. He is as well my twin."

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes open in shock as he repeated, "Your twin? How can it be, M'Lady?" I smiled and replied as I looked on while Hedeaki started his summoning.

"Hedeaki is the borne of my uncle's wife, The Lady of the Western Skies. My mother's weak body was unable to carry the burden of two children, therefore my aunt offered to carry one of the child for her and thus my twin brother was borne of my aunt and he bears my family name. Unfortunately, Hedeaki does not carry my burden for me. For upon being carried by my aunt, all his burden and responsibilities have been passed on to me and is mine to shoulder as I am the older among both of us. He understands that and therefore is always constantly there to do the duty of the summoner. He travels from the immortal world, the world of death and mortal world, being the peace envoy and protector of the realms."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded as he said, " His duty is as great as yours as I can see." I

nodded as Hedeaki began the summoning. There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning before a being materialized. There in the center of the circle was my Grand Father, Ichigo Asuraka. My Grand Father looked around and everyone including Lord Sesshomaru and myself bowed. My Grand Father suddenly laid his eyes on one of the older warriors seated in the front

. He then said in a deep growl, "Yamamoto Takeo, Chief of the Twilight Chasers, the very people whom I have saved many centuries ago. How dare you question my authority and my power?"

Chief Yamamoto bowed down even further before saying, "I dare not, My Lord."

"But you have the cloud of doubts hovering over your being, over your soul. My family have protected the different realms since the beginning of time and yet you dare to question without knowing what sacrifices have been made." My Grand Father continued to say as his silver eyes glowed.

"Forgive me, My Lord for my rash comments." Chief Yamamoto continued to say as his body shook in fear. I stood up and walked down the pedestal. My Grand Father turned to look at me as I reached him and bowed before him.

"ReiJin, My child, what are you doing? Do not think of begging leniency for such an ungrateful clan! We protected them from all natural disasters, gave them nourishment when their souls are frail and watch over them and their souls. Punishment is already showing leniency to them."

I bowed till my forehead touched the ground as I said, "Grand Father, I show you no disrespect, but they have also done their duty to the family over the centuries. The Twilight Chasers have lost many of their great warriors to save and protect our family. They and the other tribes have worked hand in hand to aid us when we are unable to do so ourselves when we walk on the face of this earth. If you show no compassion to them, Grand father, respect is given to you, not from the heart, but from the fear that made them cower before you."

Hedeaki then bowed and said, "Yes Grand father. You are the great lord, the savior and protector of all the Night Clans. Out of compassion, comes great respect and admiration. Let the story of your empathy towards your Clans and the compassion for their lives be forever ongoing." My Grand Father looked at the both of us and then shook his head.

He then turned to Chief Yamamoto and said in a grim voice, "Be grateful, Yamamoto Takeo. Remember that it is though the pleads of my Grand Children that you are spared from my wraith."

Chief Yamamoto bowed down further and replied in a mumble, "Yes, My Lord."

My Grand Father looked around and then said, " Is there anyone else that dares question me?" Silence filled the air and my Grand Father nodded as he turned to look at Hiroshi. Hiroshi immediately bowed and all my guardians bowed.

" Good eve, Lord Asuraka."

My Grand Father nodded and said, "Good eve to you too Hiroshi. I see that all of you are well. I hope you understand that the heaven guardians are not suppose to reveal the faith of these Night Clan, even though we see all and know all."

Hiroshi nodded and replied, "I understand, My Lord." He then turned to the rest of the people and said, "I hope all of you gathered here understands that as well, for Lord Asuraka have spoken the truth." Those gathered there bowed further and then Hedeaki and I stood up. My Grand Father walked up to Hedeaki and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you, my dear grand son?" Grand Father said.

Hedeaki smiled a gentle smile and nodded, saying, "I have been well."

My Grand Father's eyes mellowed out as he replied, "You have aged, my son. Time have taken its toll on you."

Hedeaki shook his head and said, "Time have been well to me, Grand Father and do not worry too much for me. I've been born a wanderer of time and through the passing seasons, I have learnt many lessons." My Grand father nodded and then turned towards the masses.

"Listen, and listen carefully, members of the Night Clans, all great and small. The battle ahead will be a harsh one. Some of you may survive the battle; others will join the brave and great warriors of legends. Fight for the survival for your Clan. If the Mask Fiend lives another day, he will continue to commit atrocities towards your children, and your children's children."

A murmur was heard cresendoing through the crowd and people started nodding.

"We shall work out how to remedy the task at hand, Lord Asuraka" Hiroshi said and my Grand Father nodded. He then turned towards Hedeaki who nodded back and began returning our Grand father to the immortal world.


	17. Chapter 17: The Search

**In Search Of The Chosen Protectors**

After my Grand father has left, Hedeaki walked towards me and then said in a gentle voice, " Come, my dear sister. You should remain seated upon the podium. You are with child and you should rest." With that, Hedeaki escorted me towards my seat. As we reach my seat, Hedeaki nodded towards Lord Sesshomaru as he said, "M'Lord."Lord Sesshomaru nodded as I sat down, and Hedeaki took his seat beside my guardians.

Hiroshi then turned to look towards the crowd and then said, "We have gathered news that the Mask Fiend has allied himself with a few demons of late." Hiroshi then turned towards Tamahome and then nodded.

Tamahome stood up and then said, " Alexia and I have seen the Mask Fiend meeting up with Kouga and they have been crossed paths often during the past few years."

Alexia then stood up and then continued, "Further to that, he has been linked with another being, Toji Renka of the Cursed Demon Clan." A deadly silence fell upon those that have gathered there.

Hiroshi then cleared his throat as he replied, "As you all know, Toji Renka is the sworn brother of Kiba Junko, the Dream Catcher Demon that almost killed Princess ReiJin. However, if we all remember, it was a twists of fate that Princess ReiJin was saved." Hiroshi turns to look at Lord Sesshomaru, who returned him a cold and icy glance.

Hiroshi then turned back towards the crowd and continued, "So therefore, he is not only out to destroy Princess ReiJin, but as well as those that protect her." Hiroshi started to pace about the podium as he continue saying, " I believe that all of you have received news of the recent event. All of you would have known that Princess ReiJin is now carrying her first born. Therefore it is crucial that we work together to prevent any mishaps happening to Princess ReiJin." A murmur went through the crowd.

Hiroshi then raised his hand to silence the crowd as he said, "However, I've heard that Princess ReiJin has consulted the deities that guard her life and they have destined out that four warriors are to be chosen to wield the enchanted moon items that will assist us in banishing the Masked Fiend. However, it's not anyone one of us is destined to perform such a duty. Therefore we have decided to seek out and find those worthy of the tasks."

Youko Kurama then stood up, bowed to the crowd gathered and said, "Under the instruction of Princess ReiJin. I have hidden the enchanted items in the Valley of the Winds. Each clan is to send two representatives to the entrance of the Valley at sunset tomorrow evening. They will enter the Valley along with the Guardians in search of the items. Only the chosen ones are able to see the items."

"Such a simple task could be done by anyone." Someone in the crowd shouted and the murmur started to rise again from the crowd. Kurama-san raised his hand and then said, "Please do not misunderstand. The task at hand isn't that simple. You may be able to see the items, but the enchanted items choose its wielder. You may see the item, but you may be hold the item if you are not chosen by it."

Dark then stood up and added, "Only the brave, the pure of heart, the chaste, the selfless and one who bears no hate is able to see and touch the items. The Valley of Winds is filled with demons and is guarded by Umiko, The Goddess of the Winter Winds. I believe some of us have cross paths with her before."

Members of the crowd looked at each other and some even nodded to each other. Lord Hiroshi looked around before saying, "Send your representatives to the entrance by sunset and once we have found the chosen ones, we will proceed with making the plans. For now, you may take your leave." A murmur went through the crowd and all of them then bowed before taking their leave.

When the last of the clans have left, Lord Hiroshi turned towards us, and said, "Please forgive me for failing in my duty, Reijin."

I stood up and Lord Sesshomaru immediately offered his hand towards me. I walked towards Hiroshi and then replied as I place my hand on his shoulder, "You have not failed, Hiroshi. Do not apologise. It is not your fault. The Masked Fiend is cunning, and none of us could predict his movements, no matter how much precaution we take to prevent it."

Hiroshi nodded and then remarked, "Thank you Reijin. Please allow my clan to escort you to the mansion. You must be tired from the journey."

I nodded and then turned towards to Inuyasha and the rest. "Let us all go to the mansion. Hiroshi is known for his hospitality. I will explain to you further of the tasks at hand."

All of us then got up and Hiroshi's clan members escorted us towards the swallows. All of us got on them and flew to a nearby mountain. As we flew past it, Shippo looked down and suddenly exclaimed as he saw the mansion.

"That is not a mansion. It's a Palace. It's as big as The Western Palace."

"That's the Jaded Haven, my birth home and home to Princess Reijin and Hedeaki at one point of time during their childhood." Hiroshi answered.

"It's so grand!" Sango remarked

Hiroshi smiled and then nodded to Celine, who whistled and guided the birds down. Once we touch down in the Jaded Mansion, servants and guards all rushed forward to escort us.

"All your rooms have been prepared and we will meet for morning meals tomorrow morn at the grand hall." Hiroshi remarked as he gestured towards the hall.

I smiled gently and nodded. "Thank you Hiroshi. We shall take our rest now."

Hiroshi nodded and bowed before walking off towards the building. Shippo looked around in awe and exclaimed, "The Jaded Haven. I never thought that it would be that big."

Hedeaki smiled and replied, "Long ago, the Jaded Haven was unknown and hidden away in these mountains, never to be seen by anyone and the people living in it were the Uzema."

"The Uzema are the guardians of the Heavenly Kingdom. They are to protect my family and the heirs of the Eastern Immortals. They are the branch family of the Eastern Immortals and thus they have the ability to converse and command the different clans of Night and Dreams." I explained.

"I see why they are of great importance to your existence, Princess Reijin. However is it possible for us to partake in the quest of the enchanted items?" Miroku asked.

I nodded and replied, "Yes you may. If you wish to partake, I will allow it."

"I want to take part in it too." Inuyasha exclaimed, to which I nodded.

"So it is agreed." I said, "Let us now proceed and have our rests. It has been a long day for all of us." I turned to Lord Sesshomaru who nodded and offered me his hand.

All of us walked towards our chambers. Lord Sesshomaru escorted me, while Hedeaki walked on my left. "I pray that you have been well, Onee-chan. It's been many moons since I've seen you and you seem to have gotten more frail." He said.

I smiled gently and shook my head. "My health has not been failing me, Hedeaki and I have been well. I'm just fatigue due to the journey and since I am with child, I easily tire."

Hedeaki nodded and then said, "I understand Onee-chan. However I have not been formally introduced to my brother-in-law." With that, Hedeaki walked ahead of us and suddenly stopped. He turned towards us and bowed, "I'm Hedeaki Asuraka, the twin of Princess Reijin, though I was carried by our aunt."

Lord Shesshomaru nodded and replied, "I have been informed by my wife of your background. It is a pleasure to meet you. I had no knowledge that my wife had a twin. Even though I have been sending spies and informants to gather information about her, prior to our marriage."

Hedeaki chuckled as we continued to walk again. "I'm a well kept secret, even among the clans as I do not carry the burdens of my sister. But however I have been given the tasks of a summoner since birth and I only appear when there is a need to. However, I do regret that my duties have been passed to my sister and it has been toiling for her over the years."

I shook my head as I remarked gently, a small smile appeared on my lips. "There is nothing to regret, my dearest brother. As I am the older between the both of us, I was willing to take on the duties. You have never failed me in my times of need."

We arrived at our chambers and then Hedeaki turned towards us. "I shall take my leave now, Onee-can, Lord Sesshomaru. I will see you tomorrow morning. I bid both you a good night." Hedeaki bowed and walked off towards his chambers.

Lord Sesshomaru escorted me into the chambers and seated me on the bed. "I shall get the maids to prepare a bath for you, M'Lady." He said as he stroked my hair. "You must be tired from the long journey."

I shook my head and replied, "I do not tired, M'Lord. Thank you for your concern."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and started to remove his outer coat. He then sat down beside me and raised his hand to stroke my cheek and kissed my forehead. His arm then went around my shoulders and I leaned in towards him, allowing me to engulf me in his warmth. Gently and tenderly he stroked my cheek as we sat there in silence. It is the calming silence, which allows me to feel what Lord Sesshomaru is feeling.

"Your brother is like you in almost everyway, M'Lady. However, I can't help sense that he is more than he seems." Lord Sesshomaru suddenly said gently, breaking the silence. I nodded and sighed.

"Hedeaki is not what he is. Even though he is a summoner, he is also cursed to walk on earth for all eternity, bearing the nightmares and fears of the deceased members of the clans. There are times in the night, when the burdens are too much to bear, he would scream in pain or sob through the whole ordeal. When he was younger, I use to hold him through many of his restless nights and only sleep when he has finally calm down." I replied as felt tears well up in my eyes. "Hedeaki now has better control of his emotions as he knows if he doesn't, he would kill again."

Lord Sesshomaru's amber eyes widen with shock and exclaimed, "Kill? He has killed someone before?"

I nodded as I walked out of his embrace towards the window. I looked up at the moon as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Hedeaki killed our aunt, the one who has carried him in her womb, taken him as her own and cared for him like a son. Hedeaki was emotionally scarred and tormented after that incident. For four years, he relived that nightmare again and again, in his dreams and he never had a comfortable night's slumber unless there was someone else in the room. In exchange of my carrying of his burdens and responsibilities as the Child of the Mistress of the Night, he in turn has to carry the burdens of long forgotten wishes of the clans." As I finished, I bowed my head in shame and silently sobbed.

Lord Sesshomaru got up and walked towards me. As he reached me, he placed his arms around me and held me tight. He then turned me to face him and brushed away my tears gently. "Please do not cry, my love. As helpless as you feel about your brother's plight, you must be strong for him, for your child and for me. Your brother draws strength from you as much as you draw yours from him. He knows he has to keep on going in order for you to exist. So therefore, please do not shed anymore tears."

I nodded and hugged Lord Sesshomaru back as we stood there. The moon shining bright, high in the night sky; a lone wolf howled as the melody played on a flute was heard. Slowly and ghostly was the sound, resounding in the distance. In the distance, on top of a branch of a tree, stood a lone figure; his long hair flowing in the night breeze.


	18. Chapter 18: The Nightmare

**THE NIGHTMARE**

It was long after Lord Sesshomaru and I have gone to bed. Both of us were in a deep slumber when suddenly a scream pierce through the deadly silence of the night air. I awoke with a start and looked around. I turned to look at Lord Sesshomaru who was still sound asleep. His face showed signs of fatigue, as he did not stir from the scream. I looked around the room, listening carefully for another scream as my heart raced with fear. I looked out the window, the moon high in the night sky as clouds rolled past it. Then suddenly, another scream was heard. It sounded like Hedeaki and immediately, I climb out of the bed, picked up my swords and walked out into the corridor.

Out on the empty corridor, the sound of crickets seems more distinctive as I looked around, keeping alert of anything or anyone that could be learking in the darkness. I slowly walked towards Hedeaki's room, cautiously. As I reached his room, I heard the sound of someone in agony, the soft anguished moan of someone in tremendous pain. I gently and cautiously slide open the door and peered in through the opening. There was Hedeaki, clutching his chest; his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. His face showed signs of pain, though his eyes were shut. I silently walked into the room and whispered gently, "Hedeaki, are you alright?"

"Don't come near me, Onee-chan. It is not safe." He said in an anguished voice, so soft that I had to strain to hear. I took a small step forward when suddenly; Hedeaki opened his eyes and looked straight at me. His eyes were not the same green as mine, but were a shade of grey. I stopped in my track; my eyes widen slightly with shock, but regained my calmness.

"Who are you? Leave my brother's body." I said fearlessly as I looked at my brother, who sat up and smirked at me.

"I'll leave when the time comes, Princess Reijin." Hedeaki said in a sinister tone of voice, an evil smile curled his lips. "I'm surprise that you have survived much longer than I have."

I looked at Hedeaki carefully, noting his gestures, finding it very familiar. "I know you, do I not? I've cross paths with you a long time ago." I remarked as I glared at it, alert to its movements.

Hedeaki laughed a shrilled chuckle and then glared at me, saying, " Oh, we've crossed paths many times before, Princess Reijin. However, I've never once managed to kill you, as I should have. But I really have to hand it to you, your will to live is remarkable, even until now." Hedeaki then licked his lips and then smiled evilly. Hedeaki then ran his fingers through his long black hair and flicked the ends as he reached the bottom.

I looked hard as Hedeaki's gestures as I quickly tried to remember. All of a sudden, Hedeaki snapped his fingers and shook head. "Still can't remember me, Princess Reijin? Maybe if I mentioned Yukito Hanaji, you might remember something."

At the mention of the name Yukito Hanaji, I suddenly whispered, "Hayase Yujihime. I thought that you were…"

"Killed by Youko Kurama? Yes, I was, Princess ReiJin. Killed in cold blood. If it wasn't for that Kitsune, I'll still be doing what I love most, assassinating people and demons alike." Hayase Yujihime replied.

I shook my head as I smiled gently, "You still unrepentant, even in death, Hayase Yujihime. The Council of the Forbidden issued the warrant to have you executed due to the fact you have commit treason. Kurama-san did what he can to prevent you trying to assassinate me, even though you were one of the chosen few to protect me."

Hedeaki then glared at me; anger filled his eyes as he retorted; the voice of Hayase Yujihime speaking as he spoke, "Have you ever wonder about the reason why I wanted to kill you so badly? Do you know what it is like to have something that you hold dear taken away from you and losing to someone who is so weak that she needs everyone's protection, done nothing to deserve any of the grace that she has received?"

Hedeaki then raised a finger and pointed at me as he continued, "It's because of you, Princess Reijn. You and your undeserving and worthless existence that I have lost the only man I have loved with my life."

"Ah, but Hayase, it was unrequited love. He doesn't even acknowledge your existence, even if you were alive." A voice said and both of us turn to look at the window. There, at the window, sat Youko Kurama as he twirled a single rose between his fingers.

"You…" Hedeaki growled as he watch Youko Kurama jump off the window's ledge and leaned against the frame.

"I believe it's time for you to leave, Hayase. Yukito would never condone to this and you do not have any reason to linger on or to possess Hedeaki-kun." Kurama-san replied as he bowed. "Good eve, Princess Reijin. I cannot just stand around doing nothing as this entity of a long forgotten past haunts you." He then turned to Hedeaki and said, "Leave his body as Princess Reijin has order, Hayase. You have done enough damage while you were living, Yukito has lost his life to you."

"My master was a fool to sacrifice his life, trying to protect her. He didn't deserve to die. Princess Reijin doesn't have the right to live. She had to die!" Hedeaki exclaimed furiously. "The Masked Fiend will see to it. She and everyone who tries to protect her will die together."

"Even then, Hayase. You will never get the person that you so profusely proclaim to loved. Even in death, he will never be yours. Neither would the love be returned." Youko Kurama remarked as he slowly traced his finger against the petal of the rose.

Hedeaki shook his head wildly, as he hysterically replied in a shrilled voice, "He will! He will be mine! He's only mine!"

Suddenly I felt someone place a warm coat around my shoulders and I turn around to see Lord Sesshomaru. His amber eyes cold and grim and he said in an icy voice. "I shall only say this once, Hayase Yujihime, daughter of Iwaki Yuji, leave the body that you possess and never to return to haunt my mate."

Hedeaki stood there, stunned for a moment as he whispered, "Sesshomaru-sama…" Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Do you not know the meaning of "To Obey"?" Lord Sesshomaru replied grimly. "I use to admire your spirit, your determination and your loyalty to your clan and the beliefs that you hold. However, I have never said that I was to return any feelings other than admiration and respect. If it were not for the admiration, I would have killed you at that very moment we have crossed paths, Hayase Yujihime. You have not only disgraced yourself, but your father." Lord Sesshomaru then placed an arm protectively around me as he continued.

"I detest beings who do not obey or honor the code they live by. You are weak, Hayase. You let your own desire corrupt the purity and the honor given to you. By killing you, they have shown mercy to your poor, pathetic soul. Therefore, I order you to leave, if not Princess Reijin will be forced to remove you even from the spirit world." He said firmly, anger filled his being as his amber eyes glowed red.

Tears fell from Hedeaki's possessed grey eyes, and he bowed his head in sadness. Suddenly, Hedeaki fell to the ground and Youko Kurama rushed forward to take a look at Hedeaki's condition. Lord Sesshomaru and I also stepped forward and I bent down. I raised a hand to stroke Hedeaki's cheek as I said softly.

"Hedeaki?"

"Onee-chan…" He whispered, his voice gruff with fatigue, "Are you alright?"

I nodded as I replied, "Do not fear for me, Hedeaki. I sincerely apologize that I have caused an inconvenience for you once again. I have failed to protect you once again, my dear brother."

Hedeaki shook his head and replied, "Do not apologize, Onee-chan. You have always been there to protect me and comfort me."

I nodded and turn to Youko Kurama. "Help me move Hedeaki to the bed, Kurama-san. He needs to rest." Kurama-san nodded and carried Hedeaki to the bed. Once Hedeaki is on his bed, I turn to Kurama-san and commanded, " Watch over him for tonight, Kurama-san. I'll take my leave."

"As you wish, Princess Reijin." Kurama-san replied and Lord Sesshomaru escorted me out of the room.

We walked along the corridor in silence. My steps slow, as I dare not walk side by side with Lord Sesshomaru, sensing his anger. "Why are you walking so slowly M'Lady?" Lord Sesshomaru suddenly asked in a low and grim voice.

I shook my head and continued walking behind Lord Sesshomaru. Silently, both of us tread on.

"I crossed path with Hayase Yujihime, The Hidden Shadow Assasin when I was going through Ryosuke Valley, towards Tokohama, the Land of the Waivering Earth. She was going through on a mission and she had mistaken me for another demon that she was sent to assassinate." Lord Sesshomaru said gently as we walked.

"She was wilful and yet she had an admirable spirit. Her eyes show no fear, even in the face of death. She reminded me so much of myself then and I can't help but to respect that. Over the few years, we have crossed paths a few times, but most of the time it was just a passing. I had no idea that she tried to assassinate you, M'Lady." He said and suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned to looke at me. His golden eyes tender as he reached out a hand and stroked my cheek. He looked at me silent and then offered his arm to me. Gently, I took it and we walked silently back to our chambers.

As we neared the chambers, Lord Sesshomaru suddenly turned to me and said gently, "It's been a while since I have seen you wield a sword. Is it possible for me to request to have a late night training with you, M'Lady?"

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru; his amber eyes sparkled in the moonlight, tenderness and conviction. I smiled gently and bowed to him, saying, "As you wish, M'Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru smiled and nodded curtly as he lead me towards the garden clearing, just beyond our chambers. As we walked towards the clearing, a gentle night breeze blew; the fallen leaves gently floated away as we walked pass them. When we arrived at the clearing, I walked over to the other side of the clearing. I slowly pulled out my swords and looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Is M'Lord certain of wanting to train with me?" I asked him, amusement gleamed in my green eyes. I twirled my swords by my sides; the blades gleamed in the moonlight.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me with a raised brow and replied, "I am very certain of it, M'Lady. I assume that due to the fact that I am your mate, you have never unleashed your full potential of your attack and your skills. Therefore I would like to see if you live up to your reputation of being the one who wields the Forbidden Swords and dexterity that my spies have informed me about."

I bowed and then said gently, "Please forgive me, M'Lord if I am not up to your expectation and as well if I injure M'Lord in the process." With that, I suddenly looked up; my green eyes gleamed with determination in the moonlight and I launched my first attack. I came forward as I swung Angel's Tear towards him. The blue glow of the image of a wing grew larger as it flew towards Lord Sesshomaru who pulled out Toukijin and dodged.

He swung his sword as a bright yellow flash of light came charging towards me and I swung my other sword, Jaded Wings, to which a green glow in a shape of a wing wrapped itself around me to block the blow of Toukijin's Thunder attack. I smirked as I lundged forward. The crystal clear clang of our swords meeting brought about a double coloured spark of yellow and blue. We continued to attach each other with swift attacks and we manage to dodge each other's attack and counter attacking each other at every chance.

There was one moment when I didn't notice Lord Sesshomaru's counter attack and I didn't dodge it qiuck enough. In a blink of an eye, his clawed hand was around my throat and I was pinned to a tree. Lord Sesshomaru and I looked at each other, both of us breathing heavily. Determination and stubborness gleamed in my green eyes as I looked at him fearlessly. His amber eyes glowed back with the same determination and fearlessness.

Suddenly, Lord Sesshomaru smiled gently; His golden eyes turned tender as he said breathlessly, "This seems familiar. Do you not agree, M'Lady?"

I blushed as I avoided his amused eyes as I replied, "I believe it was in a similar situation that we met, M'Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru released his hold from around my neck and stroked my cheek. "It seems that M'Lady does prove to be a worthy opponent."

"As does M'Lord. You live up to your reputation as the Lord of the Western Lands and being the ruthless Yoktai. I'm honored that M'Lord find me a worthy opponent." I replied as I looked at Lord Sesshomaru shyly.

Lord Sesshomaru then said gently as he brushed his lips against my forehead, "Not as honored as I have been to have you as my mate, M'Lady. I've never thought that anyone has been able to break through impenetrable walls of my heart that I have coldly errected through the many years as Lord of the Western Lands. Years of traveling and killing have made me hard and harsh, but M'Lady taught me another side of myself that I have never seen before."

"And what side it that, M'Lord?" I asked as I looked at him, smiling gently as he looked back at me.

"The side of a father and a mate, M'Lady." He replied as he stroked my cheek. "The cold and harsh Yoktai that is worth to be the mate of the Mistress of the Night and the father to her child."

On the roof sat Youko Kurama, looking down into the clearing of the garden. Below, Lord Sesshomaru and I were dueling. The crystal clear clang of our blades rang through the stillness of the night.

"What's going on down there?" Dark asked, when he suddenly appeared beside Youko Kurama.

"I believe that Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Reijin are dueling." Youko Kurama replied, when a flash of bright yellow light could be seen in the distance. "It seems to me that Princess Reijin is a lot more swifter than she usually is."

Dark nodded as he sat down beside Kurama-san. "Hedeaki-kun is already asleep, I presume, Kurama-san?"

Kurama-san nodded as a blue flash of light appeared and he replied, "Hedeaki-kun was possesed earlier, but however Princess Reijin has chased out the spirit from him and I was given the task of watching over him."

"But why are you here then, Kurama-san? Is it possible that you are going against Princess Reijin's orders?" Dark commented with a raised brow as he looked down upon the sight of Lord Sesshomaru and I dueling, our swords met as we counter attacked each other.

Youko Kurama chuckled and then produced out a rose from behind his ear. He twirlled it between his fingers and then raise it up to the moon. The rose petals looked translucent in front of the moonbeams. "I am not going against her orders, Dark-san. I am watching over Hedeaki-kun, but I also have to watch over Princess Reijin as well. I still fufil the task that was given to me by the clan and the Council of the Night." Kurama-san then turned towards Dark. "And pray tell, may I ask, why are you here at such late of the night, my dear friend?

Dark shrugged as he looked around. "I just happen to notice the noise and the flashes of light. So I came to investigate to make sure it wasn't a surprise attack from the Masked Fiend and his allies."

Youko Kurama looked at Dark with a raised brow and then commented, "You know that when you try to lie, Dark-san. You do not make any sense. You were wondering about something, were you not, my dear friend?"

Dark laughed and then replied as he patted Kurama-san on his shoulder, "You know me too well, Kurama-san. Indeed, it is not in my nature to hide the truth. I was wondering if Princess Reijin is a lot swifter due to the child she is carrying. Have you sensed the presence of her child?"

Youko Kurama nodded and commented as another flash of light was seen from below, followed by a loud thundering sound. "You sensed the child's presence as well. Her child has a very strong aura."

"The child's aura is peaceful and yet powerful. I think he is a Scared One, Kurama-san and he could be the Redeemer." Dark replied and Youko Kurama then looked at him, his lavander eyes opened wide with surprise

"The Redeemer? You think Princess Reijin's child is the Redeemer?" He asked to which Dark nodded.

"We'll find out soon, Kurama-san. Just wait and see." Dark said and then a loud clang followed by the sound of a branch falling to the ground. "Now let's see how this duel is going?"

With that, Dark and Kurama-san looked down at the figures below.


	19. Chapter 19: Seeking For the Saviours

SEEKING FOR THE SAVIOURS 

The sun slowly peeked between the two mountains and the rays of light glowed through, shining upon the valley. In between the valley of the two mountains lies the Jaded Haven, the home of the Guardians of the Heavenly Kingdom and protectors of the Eastern Skies. The morning fog gently lifts as the morning breeze brought about the fresh morning dew. Sparrows returning from their night's journey flew towards the caves on the mountains, which also serves as the resting-place of the Uzemas. The nightingale sings its last songs as the morning transends.

In the Jaded Haven, the morning activities have started and a being slowly awoke from her deep slumber. My eyes fluttered gently open and I slowly looked around. I turned my head towards the side of the sleeping mat where Lord Sesshomaru slept, only to find that he was not there. I gently sat up and looked around once more. I looked over to the window and saw that the dawn was breaking. I got up and dressed. I picked up my swords and slowly walked towards the door. As I opened the door, I cautiously looked around. I walked out to the corridor and turned towards the gardens. As I walked towards the corridor, I sensed a being, walking behind me. As the being neared, I suddenly drew out my sword and turned towards the being. A loud clang resounded through the silence of the morning.

"Good Morn, Onee-chan." Hedeaki said as his blade blocked mine. "I see that the reminence of the night's slumber has worn off."

I slowly lowered my sword and sleathed it back in its scarboard and bowed, "Good Morn, my dear brother. I hope you have slumbered well after last night's events?"

Hedeaki smiled as he sleath his sword as well. "Yes I have, Onee-chan. You have always given me comfort when times have been rather low. But pray tell, Onee-chan, why are you awake at the crack of dawn, you should be resting."

I shook my head as both of us slowly walked towards the gardens. "Lord Sesshomaru was not around when I awoke. Therefore I was going to look for him. I can't sense his presence nearby as we are protected in the Uzema Protection ring."

Hedeaki smiled as he replied, "I apologise for not being present at your marriage to Lord Sesshomaru. I was not able be to make it as I was bridging between the spirit world and the dream world."

I smiled gently and said, "No need to feel sorry or regret for not being there, Hedeaki. Our duties and burdens are different from each other since birth. My only regret in my life is not being able to carry your burdens, but I have no regrets on being your sister and I understand what has to be done."

Hedeaki nodded. "You have not changed since we were young, Onee-chan. You are still very protective over me and blaming yourself for not being able to carry my burdens. Do not fret, Onee-chan. I am grateful that we are destined to be bonded by blood that runs deeper than anything in this whole world and nothing can break the bonds of a brother and sister. Learn to forgive yourself, Onee-chan as I have never blamed you."

There was a moment of silence as both of us walked into the gardens. The breeze gently blew around us as butteflies flittered from flower to flower. The morning dew hung gently over the leaves and petals of the flowers as the scent of a new morning waffed through the garden. Hedeaki then slowly pulled out his flute and blew a quiet melody that I taught him when we were just children. It was a melody, which I played to comfort him during times when he was restless as the fear of the past haunted him and stole rest from him. I smiled gently as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I pulled out my flute and played the same melody as Hedeaki. Both of us played as we walked in the garden towards the pond.

The soothing rustle of the leaves was heard as the morning breeze blew gently through the gardens. As both of us reached the pond, both of us sat down and looked at the cherry blossoms blooming as their petals gently flowed down. Both of us then sat there in silence as we looked at the peaceful scene of a family of swans swimming on the lake.

Just then, there was a sharp whistle and then followed by the rustling of wings. Hedeaki and I looked up to see a flock of white cranes flying overhead. I then looked at Hedeaki who nodded. Both of us got up and ran swiftly towards the clearing.

As we arrived at the clearing, we saw Sai-fon, Hiroshi and Lord Sesshomaru alighting from the cranes. All of three of them then saw Hedeaki and I standing not too far off. Sai-fon quickly bowed and Hiroshi then exclaimed, "Reijin, what are you doing here? You should be in your chambers. You would catch cold in this weather."

I smiled and bowed gently, "Good morn, Hiroshi-san, M'Lord." I then turned towards Sai-fon and commanded, "You may rise Sai-fon." Sai-fon bowed her head slightly before rising. She then whistled and the cranes flew off. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me; amusement gleamed in his amber eyes.

"Good morn, M'Lady. Pray tell why are you awake as such early hours? Shouldn't you be tired after our duel last night?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

I blushed as I replied, "I do not tire, M'Lord. I have rested enough."

Hiroshi chuckled and said as he started to lead us all back to the Main Palace. "Come now. We shall proceed to the morning meals. There is much to be done today." All of us nodded.

Hedeaki the followed Hiroshi towards the Main Palace as Lord Sesshomaru walked up to me and offered me his arm. I blushed as I accepted it. As both of us walked behind Hedeaki and Hiroshi, Lord Sesshomaru said quietly.

"M'Lady was worried when I was not beside you when you awoke, were you not?"

I blushed even more and nodded. "It's only right for me to worry M'Lord, as I am your mate."

He chuckled gently as he replied. "Do not worru, M'Lady. Hiroshi was only showing me the lands that the family possessed as it was my request."

I nodded and then Lord Sesshomaru kissed my forehead as he placed his hand over mine.

That evening, all the clan members were gathered at the enterance of the Valley of the Winds. There was a murmur going through the crowd as the sun started to set. As Hiroshi and all of us arrived, the clan members all bowed as we walked towards the front of the enterance.

"Memebers of the Clans of the Night, Thank you for gathering here. As you all know, we are seeking out the Chosen Protectors who will assist Princess Reijin and her party to capture the Masked Fiend and trap him away for all eternity. I believe that you have chosen your representatives. Please step forward." Hiroshi announced.

One by one, the representatives started to walk forward. All of them bowed as they arrived before us. Hiroshi nodded and then turned to me. I walked forward.

"You are the chosen two to represent your clans. I am sincerely grateful for your kind assistance to protecting my family and me for the many centuries. My party has also agreed to participate with you and my guardians will be sent through the Valley after you to help you get out of the Valley if you encounter any encounter with death. I offer up my thanks and blessings that the Heavenly Beings in the Eastern Skies may protect you." With that I bowed.

I then turned towards the Enterance of the Valley and chanted.

"Great Goddess of the Winds, Protecor of the Valley,

I call upon you, grace us with your presence and awe us with your splendor."

With that I cut a small cut on my finger and drew a symbol on the ground. As I finished the last stroke, the symbol glowed a bright blue and a strong wind started to blow from the Valley. The wind started to howl as it twirled around the symbol that I drew. The clan members shielded their eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly the wind died down and there, stood on the symbol was as being dress in a transparent glittery white dress. Her long blue hair blew gently in the breeze as her blue eyes shone brightly.

She then turned to look at me and said in a gentle whispery voice, "Princess ReiJin, as you have called me, I appear in your presence."

I bowed and then answered, "My deepest gratitude for answering my call, Umiko-kun."

She smiled and nodded, "I understood that there is a quest to be fulfiled and I grant your clan members enterance into the Valley, but I do not offer protection to the creatures that dwell in the depths of my Valley."

I nodded as I turned toward the clan and bowed as well.

"Umiko, Goddess of the Winter Winds have granted your enterance to the Valley. You may proceed and may the Heavenly Beings be with you."

With that, the representatives took the steps forward and then ran into the Valley swiftly. I turned toward Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku who nodded towards me and went into the Valley. As their figures disappeared, I whistled and Kurama-san, Dark, Celine, Sai-Fon, Tamahome and Alexia appeared behind me. As I looked on into the valley, I commanded.

"Follow them and do not appear before them unless they face the threat of death."

"Yes, Princess Reijin." They answered and with that, they all swiftly disappeared into the Valley.

Many hours past as one by one, my guardians brought out one of the participants. By the break of dawn, the next morning, we waited as five participants remained. The morning drew on as suddenly Tamahome and Sai-fon brought out another two. I looked as they passed only to note that it was the remaining clan representatives. Just then, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked out. Inuyasha was holding a white sword with intricate markings, while Sango held on to a white cyrstal ball. Miroku was holding on to the ivory and onyx staff. As they reached before me, they bowed. I nodded and replied gently, "You have done well." Kurama-san then appeared beside me, holding on to the bow and arrow and nodded to me.

I nodded back, to which I turned back towards the crowd and replied, "It has been done and these are the Chosen Protectors. However, one Moon Items have not found its owner, but I know who is the final Chosen Protector and we will seek her out."

I then bowed towards the clan, saying, "I'm grateful to all of you."

The clans all then bowed back as Hiroshi started to say, "We shall meet tomorrow at Mount Hoshi for the planning."

Hiroshi then turned towards them and said, "My deepest thanks to all of you. You have done your best. Come now, let us all proceed back to rest."

All us nodded as Saifon and Celine started to call upon their birds.


	20. Chapter 20: The Warning

Chapter 20: The Warning 

The moon hung low in the night sky as I quietly walked along the corridor. I was restless since the quest to find the so-called chosen ones and was unable to sleep. I looked up into the night sky as the clouds dotted the sky and gently drifted in the night wind. I looked around the Jaded Haven. Everyone is in deep slumber as the crickets sang their song. In the distance, the hoot of an owl was heard. I sighed a heavy sigh as I stroked my belly, my hand sensing the deep slumber of my unborn child. I walked out towards the courtyard and then suddenly leapt towards the rooftop of the main hall, one of the tallest buildings in the Jaded Haven. I sat down and looked on the downcast moon, hiding behind clouds. I closed my eyes as the night wind blew, engulfing me in its cold yet comforting embrace. As I sat there in the silence of the night, I suddenly sang a song, which I use to sing when I was younger.

"_The trembling bowstring of a drawn bow _

_Pounding in the moonlight, your heart _

_The beauty of a sharpened sword edge _

_Your profile looks much like that sword point _

_Lurking in the sadness and anger, knowing the sincere heart _

_Are the spirits of the forest, _

_only the spirits, _

_only the spirits..."_

Images of my childhood suddenly slowly surfaced in my mind as I began to remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youko Kurama looked down from a branch and saw a young girl of six, walking below him. Wearing a white kimono with a red obi sash, she had long black hair, which was tied with a single white ribbon. In her hand, she clutched a green jade flute as she walked somberly towards the tree and sat down. She looked around to see if there was anyone who could be hiding nearby, and yet she did not sense the presence of Youko Kurama, seated on the branch above her. When she made sure that she was alone, she raised the flute to her lips and began playing. It was a melody that he heard a very long time ago but it had once become a distant memory.

"Princess Reijin, you know you are not allowed to play that song."

He said in a gently voice as he looked down at the small figure seated under the tree. She gasped and then looked up. His eyes met a pair of clear green eyes, which were wide with shock.

"Kurama-Nii-chan, where did you come from?"

She asked in a small trembling voice. Youko Kurama chuckled as he looked at her, shaking his head slightly. He jumped down from the branch and stood in front of her, his arms folded as he gave her a mock frown.

"I come from nowhere, Princess ReiJin. I have been sitting in the tree, trying to take a nap, when I saw you creeping here. Aren't you supposed to be having Mythology and Culture grooming now? Don't tell me that you "went missing" again?"

The young girl blushed slightly and then remarked in a small voice.

"I have not "went missing" again, Kurama-Nii-Chan. If you went to the study hall, you can see that I am still seated there."

Kurama-san laughed out loud and then remarked as he patted her little head.

"You're such a playful child, Princess ReiJin. What did I tell you about learning these things now? Didn't I say that it will benefit you in the future and you remember promising your mother that you will make her proud by learning everything?"

The young girl frowned slightly and nodded. Kurama-san then cocked his head to his left and then said as he held out his hand to her.

"Come, I'll go to class with you and after class, I'll bring you out to the mountains to look at the fireflies."

Her green eyes widened with glee as she nodded and placed her hand in Kurama-san's. As Kurama-san started to walk off, she suddenly tugged on his hand and he looked back.

"What's wrong?"

She then raised both her hands and twiddled her fingers. A small smile appeared on her face as her green eyes pleaded. Youko Kurama laughed as he bent down to pick her up and placed her on his back. She placed her small arms around him and gave him a big hug as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kurama-Nii-Chan is the best. I like Kurama-Nii-Chan the most. Promise me that you won't leave me alone, all right?"

She said as Kurama-san started walking. He smiled a warm smile to himself as he nodded.

"Ah.. I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suddenly sense a presence behind me and I reached for the dagger hidden on the inner lining of my outer coat. As I gripped the handle, a deep voice remarked.

"There isn't a need to put the dagger to my neck, M'Lady."

I looked up and saw Lord Sesshomaru standing behind me. I smiled slightly as I removed my hand from my inner coat and bowed slightly.

"I apologize, M'Lord. I seem to be making you worry more about me of late."

Lord Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he sat down beside me. He then looked at me, the moon behind me as he reached his hand forward and brushed his knuckles against my cheek.

"I believe that it's my duty to worry for my mate. Is something weighing your heart, M'Lady? You seem to become rather restless after the quest this evening."

I shook my head as I looked at the moon. It was a pale yellow color.

"It's a waning moon, M"Lord. It's a sign of things to come. When we fight this battle, M'Lord, there will come a time whereby I have to make a very difficult choice."

Lord Sesshomaru turned to look at me; His brows drawn together in a frown as he said in a low grim voice.

"Has M'Lady seen the future? If you have, I implore you to tell me of what you have seen."

I smiled gently as I placed my hand on his and shook my head. My green eyes searched his amber eyes. Worry and fear lingered in his golden eyes for the first time and I closed my eyes as I replied in a small voice.

"I apologize M'Lord, I have not seen the future, but I have sensed a great disturbance. I can't say what is going to happen. When we reach the crossroads of the situation, M'Lord, I will then know."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at me fiercely. His amber eyes glared in the moonlight as he said in low firm voice.

"If it reaches that stage, I might have to ask M'Lady for forgive me for my actions. I will do as I deem right in the situation and it could lead M'Lady to lose faith in me as a mate and father to our child."

I looked at him tenderly as I reached my hand out to cup his cheek. My thumb gently traces the markings on his cheeks as I smiled. Tears welled up in my green eyes.

"I will not lose faith in you, M'Lord. No matter what happens. I am your mate and I will stand firm in my trust for you. So fear not of my feelings, even if you do betray me at my very last breath."

His clawed hand covered mine as he grasped mine tightly and determined amber gold eyes looked back at me. As we looked at each, I sensed the worry, the fear and his desire to protect our child, and me as I felt comforted.

A deep malicious laughter suddenly echoed through the silence of the night as Lord Sesshomaru and I looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from.

"My my, what an endearing sight, especially one coming from the ruthless Lord of The Western Lands. I do wonder how is it going to affect your reputation in the entire empire."

The voice said. I looked around and suddenly said under my breath.

"Kabuto."

Lord Sesshomaru suddenly looked at me and looked around grimly as he pushed me behind him.

"Show yourself, Kabuto. You are not the kind to hide in the shadows of the night."

I said in a cold voice as my glazed eyes looked around. Just then, a shadow appeared in the direction of the moon. Kabuto stood on his owl as the moon plunged him in shadows as it glimmered in the background. Slowly but surely, his bespectacled face and evil grin was seen.

"Impatient aren't we, M'Lady? Didn't the royal courts teach you that a Princess is the epitome of the female form? Such impudence should not go unpunished, you know?"

"Release your hostage, Kabuto and I can guarantee you that you will be spared from the eternity in the fires of the underworld."

I remarked in a deadly grim voice as I placed my hands on my swords. He smiled back as he waved his finger at me.

"Ah Ah, Princess, remember, young Kagome's life is in your hands. Whatever you do will greatly affect her. I can easily bring her to the underworld or to heaven, which so ever I chose to. So play your cards right. I'm just here to give you a little warning."

With that, he threw a gold necklace and an onyx pendant at me. Lord Sesshomaru caught it and handed it to me. He then glared at Kabuto who bowed to him. I looked at the pendant as my green eyes widen with shock. It was the pendant, which my father always wears around his neck. It was a protection pendant given to him by my mother before she had passed on to the other world. My hand trembled as I grasped the pendant tightly and grimly I raised my green eyes, filled with anger, at him.

"Where did you get this, you bastard!?"

I shouted angrily at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's really unbecoming of you, Princess Reijin. I've always heard that you show no sign of emotions, even in the face of death, but however, you have just proven me wrong, just by showing you that pendant. Don't worry your little heart out, M'Lady. Your royal father is unharmed, just like Kagome. But so that you are aware, if you still insist on fighting this battle, then not only Kagome and your father will be harmed, many others who fight along side with you will be involved too and I believe you would not want to stained your hands with their blood. Ponder on that while you try to work your way around this. I bid you farewell, M'Lady, M'Lord. Till we meet each other on the battle field."

With that, Kabuto bowed and disappeared into the night.


End file.
